A lenda de Thanatos
by Phinderblast - O Antigo
Summary: O monstro mais temido de toda Rune-Midgard ja foi um dia um dos maiores heróis, confira a saga de Thanatos, o paladino e surpreenda-se. Os deuses são muito perversos quando querem...
1. Chapter 1

A lenda de Thanatos, Herói e Vilão

Cap. 1 - Ajudar é preciso

Antes da civilização de juperos se erguer, antes de byalan ser engolida pelo mar, quando os elfos andavam pelas calmas ruas de geffenia. Rune-midgard era diferente, assolado pela paz. Imensos campos verdejantes que sumiam no horizonte podia-se ver onde é agora a republica de arunafelts, uma imensa floresta tropical cortava o continente de leste a oeste, indo de onde hoje é Payon até a praia kokomo.

Nesse antigo continente, uma pessoa nasce para mudar os rumos da história, para pior? Para melhor? Depende do ponto de vista...

Thanatos nasceu em uma cidade já esquecida pelo tempo, não se sabe sobre sua infância, logo cedo embarcou na vida de aventureiro e como a maioria dos jovens virou um espadachim, não sabia exatamente o que queria fazer nem sabia se a vida de aventureiro era o que realmente queria, sentia apenas um desejo de ajudar os outros.

-Deveria ter virado um noviço.

Foi o que ele pensou sentado em cima de um morro enquanto olhava ao infinito procurando um sentido para tudo aquilo. Ao longe ele podia ver o vento cortando a planície mas logo foi tirado de seus pensamentos com um grito de socorro. Sempre prestativo a ajudar os outros, Thanatos corre em direção ao pedido de ajuda e se depara com vários monstros cercando uma jovem.

Meia dúzia de lobos não era páreo para Thanatos que já era espadachim há muito tempo, um impacto explosivo e tudo estava resolvido, ele se virou para ver se a moça estava bem e foi agarrado pelo pescoço pela mesma.

-obrigadaobrigadaobrigadaobrigadaobrigadaobrigada!!!! – Disse a jovem, era uma gatuna que parecia machucada e cansada, mas muito agradecida.

-n-não foi nada moça... Você pediu ajuda, era meu dever ajudar... – disse o espadachim já meio constrangido, era normal salvar as pessoas para ele, muitos aventureiros se perdiam por ali e acabavam se deparando com monstros selvagens, ele sempre os ajudava, mas era a primeira vez que alguém lhe agradecia tão veemente.

-Como você se chama? Meu nome é Maeros, prazer em conhecê-lo... Muito obrigado por me salvar daqueles lobos carnívoros e selvagens. Como você falou que se chama mesmo?

-é Thanatos... – a garota continuava pendurada em seu pescoço encarando-o com um imenso sorriso nos lábios

-Legal! Thanatos, nunca ouvi um nome parecido, eu estava andando por aqui quando fui atacada por aqueles lobos sem coração, eu não fiz nada para eles eu juro! Eu estava procurando uns lunáticos, por que eu acabei de virar gatuna sabe... Foi um teste muito difícil... – estranhamente a garota não parava de falar e continuava agarrada no pescoço dele, a cena parecia engraçada, mas o pescoço dele já estava doendo...

- moça... Maeros... Você já pode parar de me estrangular... Se não eu vou precisar de ajuda...

- humm? ... aaaa me desculpa... Eu me empolguei hehe... – ela o solta, mas não se desgruda dele.

- Bem... Já que está tudo resolvido, acho que eu vou embora, até qualquer dia desses moça! – disse Thanatos guardando sua espada e se virando.

- Cadê o seu grupo? – perguntou a gatuna parada em frente dele com o mesmo sorrisão.

- Eu não tenho grupo – falou olhando para a gatuna

- Por que?

- porque... Porque não ué...

- por que não?

- por que eu to sozinho! – disse Thanatos que tinha a paciência de um ambernite.

- E por que está sozinho?

- Maeros... Existem pessoas que ficam sozinhas e pessoas que ficam em grupos, eu sou uma das pessoas que ficam sozinhas, entendeu? – Explicou pacientemente para a gatuna que insistia em não deixá-lo ir.

Thanatos via que era inútil tentar ir embora, ela não deixaria, ele então sentou e fincou sua espada no chão, que bateu em uma pedra e caiu logo em seguida, por algum motivo a gatuna achou isso engraçado e caiu na risada, depois de recuperada do ataque de risos e depois que Thanatos percebeu que fincar espada no chão não é uma boa idéia os dois se sentaram lado a lado e ficaram ali por algum tempo.

- então você não tem um grupo porque nunca te chamaram pra um! – disse a conclusiva Maeros

- hmm, acho que é por isso mesmo.

- então ta resolvido! De agora em diante nós dois somos um grupo!

- Ei! Você nem perguntou se eu apoio essa decisão!

- Você apóia essa decisão? – Maeros e seu sorrisão...

- Como se eu tivesse escolha... – disse o espadachim que no fundo gostou da idéia de não ficar sozinho.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 - O grupo aumenta

Os dois começaram a andarem juntos então, um protegia o outro... Na verdade Thanatos protegia Maeros e Maeros dava trabalho para Thanatos. Entre um poring e outro ele sempre escutava um pedido de socorro e sempre ia ajudar...

**- Você ajudou 12 aprendizes, 1 mago, 2 noviços, 1 mercador, 1 gatuna e até um lunático machucado! Você deveria ter virado noviço!** – disse Maeros

**- Eu ajudo mesmo, ninguém me ajudou quando eu era aprendiz, nem quando eu era um espadachim inexperiente. Sempre que alguém precisar de ajuda eu vou ajudar, se você não gosta... Lembre-se que se não tivesse te ajudado, você não estaria aqui.**

**- hmmm, ta bem senhor nervosinho, não queria te deixar bravo não, só estava dando um palpite...**

Eles estavam agora perto de Geffenia, a cidade dos elfos, havia muitos aprendizes por ali, era um lugar calmo e sem monstros selvagens, os dois resolvem parar em uma colina para descansar, pois estavam andando há muito tempo, uma refeição agora cairia bem.

**- Vamos comer então** – Maeros tira uma maçã de sua mochila

**- Não podemos comer maçã à vida toda sabia? Temos que comer carne... Outras frutas... Sei lá! Uma coisa diferente...**

**- Você tem razão...**

**- É! Você tem toda a razão! Os aventureiros precisam de uma alimentação saudável e balanceada, 11 entre 10 nutricionistas afirmam que uma refeição saudável é melhor do que a benção de um sacerdote! Dêem sempre preferência a frutas coloridas, comam verduras porque contem vitaminas essenciais, leite faz bem para os ossos, então pra vocês que estão em faze de crescimento é sempre uma boa pedida...**– Um mercador falava sem parar na frente dos dois que estavam sentados boquiabertos

**- Hmm? Ó sim! Mas que modos os meus eu sou Érebo, o mercador ao seu dispor!** – o mercador faz um movimento de mão cortês.

Os dois ainda ficam parados sem entender o que estava acontecendo, quando Thanatos resolve falar alguma coisa.

**- Olha senhor Érebo... a gente não tem dinheiro pra comprar nada seu, ta bem? Por que o senhor não vai até Geffenia vender os seus produtos? Aposto que está cheio de gente la querendo gastar...**

**- Resumindo... Vaza!** – disse Maeros mastigando a maçã

**- Você me entenderam mau, eu não quero vender nada! Eu só quero... é... eu só quero...**

**- Você quer? Quer o que?**

**- Queria viajar com vocês é isso!**

**- Viajar conosco?**

**- Sim viajar com vocês...**

**- Por que?**

**- Os mercadores não são muito bons quando o assunto é batalhas. Pensem bem, com um mercador no grupo, vocês comerão melhor, terão armas melhores e viverão melhor! Não tem nada a perder!**

**- E o que você vai ganhar, senhor Érebo?** – Thanatos questiona com um ar de desconfiança

**- Irei conhecer vários lugares, gente diferente, vou poder viver várias aventuras e é claro, os monstros que vocês matam, estão cheios de itens valiosos, itens que eu posso vender para comprar armas para vocês e comida, é claro que eu vou ficar com uma módica quantia...**

Thanatos olha para Maeros sem falar nada, ela apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça e então o espadachim se levanta

**- Seja benvindo ao grupo Sr, Érebo!**

**- Awiiiii!!! Temos um novo companheiro!! A gente vai se divertir muito juntos, vamos matar muitos monstros, conhecer gente nova, comer bem **– grita Maeros enquanto abraça os dois ao mesmo tempo

**"eu vou matar os monstros e proteger vocês como sempre... Não tem importância, eu não estou sozinho mais, issu é o que importa"** – Foi o pensamento de Thanatos naquela hora.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 - O maior espadachim do mundo

Os três aventureiros continuavam a sua jornada rumo a... lugar nenhum! Porque não haviam definido um objetivo ainda

**-Ta legal... para onde a gente vai?** – Disse Érebo a Thanatos

**- hmm? Ta falando comigo?** – disse o espadachim que estava distraído olhando Maeros bater em uma pupa.

**- Sim to falando com você oras... Você é o líder do grupo não é?**

**- Sou?**

**- Claro! Você é mais forte de nós!**

**- Só porque eu sou mais forte eu tenho que ser o líder?**

**- Creio que sim...**

**- Se usarmos essa lógica, os monstros deveriam ser os mandantes do mundo. Não acha? Eles são mais fortes que a gente... E o mundo não passa de um grupo composto por todas as pessoas e seres vivos nele existentes**

**- Mas nós somos mais inteligentes e desenvolvidos que eles!** – retrucou o Mercador

**- Então o líder do grupo deveria ser o mais inteligente. Não concorda?**

**-hmmm... concordo, e se você conseguiu formular essa teoria tão depressa, é porque você é mais inteligente que eu!**

A conversa é interrompida quando eles envolvem o som dos passos de Maeros correndo em direção a eles com uma coisa gosmenta na mão.

**-Olha um muco pegajoso!! É meu!! Eu que matei a pupa!!**

Os dois se entreolham

**- certamente também é mais inteligente que ela! Portanto você deveria ser o líder.** – conclui Érebo

**-... tem razão, eu serei o líder então** – Fala o agora líder do grupo com uma cara de nojo enquanto Maeros quase esfrega o muco nele

**- certo!** – fez um sinal de positivo para Thanatos

A calmaria do lugar em que eles estavam dá lugar a um alvoroço sem fim, aprendizes gritavam a alguns metros adiante, enquanto vários outros monstros fugiam desesperadamente dali. O espadachim (como sempre) corre em direção aos pedidos de ajuda, junto com ele vão seus dois parceiros.

A cena era chocante, dezenas de aprendizes caídos, fabres, lunáticos, creamys, porings, rockers... todos no chão. Por ali voava uma criatura alada, corpo de leão, imensas asas e cabeça de águia.

**-UM GRIFO!!! AAAAAAAAAAA!!!** – gritou o mercador desesperado

**- Legal! Chance de fugir? Zero!!!** – Maeros olha com olhar de repreensão para Érebo, que se sente meio envergonhado por ter perdido a calma.

**- Não brigue com ele Maeros... Nós não iríamos fugir mesmo.** – Thanatos diz isso e desembainha sua espada

A criatura ouve o grito de do mercador e se vira para o grupo, o seu bater de asas era tão forte que levantava poeira e jogava para longe qualquer coisa mais leve que uma pessoa.

**- Deixa ele comigo! **– grita Maeros e corre em direção a criatura

O grifo não perdoa e avança com tudo em cima da jovem gatuna. Ela morreria naquela hora, não fosse alguém ter parado o ataque do grifo antes que esse chegasse em Maeros

**- Meus amigos não... Daqui você não passa...**

Thanatos parou o ataque certeiro e mortal do grifo com sua espada, os dois agora estavam em uma luta de forças, o grifo com seus mais de 6 metros de diâmetro, crava as quatro patas de leão no chão para empurrar o espadachim que fazia uma força sobre-humana pra contê-lo.

**- Maeros... Vai... Vai agora...**

**- M-mas eu quero ajudar...**

**- VAI... AGORA... EU TO... MANDANDO...**

A gatuna entende que só estava atrapalhando e recua para longe

No meio da disputa de poder entre os dois, Thanatos escuta alguma coisa se aproximando.

**- Eu vou te ajudar! Espere!**

Era Érebo que vinha correndo todo desengonçado com uma marreta que parecia mais pesada que ele próprio

**-ÉREBO!... NÃO!... VOLTA!...**

Tarde demais, o grifo apenas levanta vôo deixando o espadachim sozinho. O alvo da besta havia mudado, ele sobe alguns metros e mergulha em um rasante para acertar o mercador.

**- AAAAAAAAA!!!** - Depois de gritar, Érebo apenas se abaixa esperando receber em cheio o golpe do grifo.

O mercador espera em vão, nada acontece, ele então se levanta para ver o que havia acontecido. A cena que se via era surreal, Thanatos estava ajoelhado segurando sua espada sobre a cabeça bloqueando o ataque do grifo.

**- JÁ FALEI... E VOU REPETIR... MEUS AMIGOS... NÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!**

Depois de bradar isso, o espadachim se levanta já nervoso e avança ferozmente contra a criatura, a batalha foi sangrenta, as garras afiadas do grifo cortavam como navalha a pele e a carne de Thanatos, mas ele nem pestanejava, continuava a atacar o grifo de todas as formas possíveis, até que um deles caiu...

Thanatos cai por terra, exausto, acabado, um caco, cheio de ferimentos e ofegante. O grifo? Estava caído no chão, não se mexia, nem poderia, estava morto.

**-Awiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Thanatos é o vencedor!!! Ele é o maior!!! O maior guerreiro do mundo!!!**

Maeros corre até o espadachim que estava jogado no chão, mas ela nem percebe os machucados, nem a gravidade dos ferimentos, abraça ele, enche ele de beijos e de obrigados.

**- ESTAMOS VIVOS!!! VIVOOOOOOS!!!!!!** – Érebo corre até Maeros e os dois começam a dançar e rodar em volta de Thanatos.

**- Eu... to... morrendo... será que... ninguém percebeu...?** – diz ofegante o espadachim que parecia um trapo humano.

A comemoração da vitória é interrompida quando algumas pessoas chegam correndo até eles

**- Onde esta o monstro?!?!?!** – Diz um homem com uma armadura reluzente montado em um peco-peco

**-Ali ó!** – Maeros aponta para a carcaça da criatura

Érebo mais que depressa correu até o grifo para ver se podia pegar algo de valioso

**-M-mas como? Quem derrotou o grifo?!?!** – disse abismado o cavaleiro

**- Foi o Thanatos! Ele é o maior espadachim do mundo!** – Maeros abre seu sorrisão

**-espadachim?!?! Um espadachim venceu um grifo?!? Má como? (O.O) impossível!! Pra matar um grifo precisamos de no mínimo dois cavaleiros! Um espadachim não pode derrotar um grifo sozinho! Cadê esse tal Thanatos?**

**- Ta ali ó** – Maeros aponta para Thanatos que continua ofegante no chão

O cavaleiro vai até onde o espadachim estava caído, vê a gravidade dos ferimentos e chama um de seus colegas.

**- Foi uma sorte termos um sacerdote no grupo rapaz, você estaria morto agora se não fosse ele... Mas... Me conta... Você derrotou o Grifo sozinho?**

**- Sim... Seria mais fácil se os dois não tivessem me atrapalhado... Eu tinha que ficar protegendo eles toda hora, mas eu não os culpo, eles queriam ajudar.**

O cavaleiro não consegue esconder a surpresa, derrotar um grifo sozinho já era uma façanha de mestre. Agora... Derrotar um grifo, sozinho, e ainda ter que proteger duas pessoas! Esse rapaz era um prodígio!

**- Olha meu jovem, eu fiquei muito surpreso com você. Vá o quanto antes para Glast Heim, fale com os cavaleiros de lá, eu vou avisá-los da sua chegada.**

Depois de conversar com Thanatos o cavaleiro e seu grupo partem em direção a Glast Heim, a cidade capital.

**- Então vamos para GH! Você vai falar com os cavaleiros; eu venderei minhas coisas e comprarei algumas também; e Maeros vai... Maeros vai...** **vai... - **O mercador tenta pensar em alguma coisa

**- Eu vou...? vou fazer o que? **– Olhando fixamente para Érebo

-** Vai junto porque nosso grupo não se separa** – Disse Thanatos se levantando e sacudindo a poeira.

**- eeeeeee, nós vamos para a capital!! Eu quero ir no shopping, vou comer no restaurante, vou no cabeleireiro**...– diz Maeros enquanto saltita ao lado dos dois companheiros de viajem


	4. Nota do autor

**NOTA DO AUTOR**

Capítulo 4? Não. Resolvi fazer essa nota entre o capítulo 3 e o 4 para não haver confusão por parte da geografia de rune-midgard. Para quem joga ou já jogou ragnarok, sabe que prontera é a cidade capital, e na história eu citei Glast heim como cidade capital. Glast heim é conhecida no jogo por ser uma cidade fantasma, cheia de demônios e monstros. Acontece que na época de Thanatos, há quase mil anos em relação ao cenário atual do jogo, a geografia do continente era muito diferente da conhecida agora, e para não causar confusão eu vou explicar em detalhes sobre ela. Daqui por diante haverá muitas citações de lugares, por isso é importante ler essa parte para não se perder.

* * *

Link para o mapa de Rune-Midgard atual (não consegui colocar o link ¬¬', me mandem um e-mail pedindo q eu passo, ou procurem no site da levelup) 

Glast heim é a cidade capital, maior cidade do reino e lar dos cavaleiros, templários e sacerdotes, também é onde fica o castelo do rei. A cidade era maior e mais organizada que prontera, o castelo fica no centro da cidade, duas vezes maior que o de prontera. A cidade estava sempre cheia de gente, dos mais variados locais do mundo, até elfos poderiam ser vistos andando pela cidade, mercadores vendiam seus itens, lojas de roupas, armas, restaurantes, hotéis e pensões eram fáceis de se achar. Glast heim fica bem no meio de todo o reino conhecido e era ponto de encontro de aventureiros, sua proximidade com Geffenia, a cidade dos elfos também era importante.

Geffenia é a cidade dos elfos, estes seres foram exterminados e não existem mais em rune-midgard nos dias atuais, assim como sua cidade que foi demolida e em cima da mesma foi construída Geffen, a cidade da magia. Até os dias de hoje Geffenia é amaldiçoada, cavaleiros sanguinários, deviruchis, bafomés e todo tipo de demônio habita a cidade que um dia foi aclamada como a mais tranqüila e bonita cidade do reinado

Alberta, Geffen, aldebaram, cômodo, morroc, Einbroch e izlude não existiam ainda. Payon era apenas uma vila com pouco mais de 5 casas. Prontera era um vilarejo na entrada da grande floresta (vide grande floresta mais abaixo). As cidades orientais (amatsu, kunlun, ayothaya...) ainda não haviam sido descobertas. Juno existia e tinha aproximadamente o mesmo tamanho e a mesma notoriedade de hoje, mas ainda estava no chão. A região de arunafeltz era uma imensa campina, Einbech era uma vila sem muita importância, até descobrir o carvão. Hugel era exatamente a mesma. Lighthalzen era uma cidade próspera mas não muito importante.

Havia outras cidades a oeste de GH, mas foram totalmente esquecidas pelo tempo, quaisquer menções a elas será feita apenas pela descrição, sem o nome.

A fauna e a flora também eram diferentes. Havia os mesmo monstros que tem hoje (porings, grifos, bafomés, petites...), alguns ainda não existiam (Maya, Freeoni, monstros do biolaboratório, de byalan...) e outros que existiam, mas não existem mais.

O deserto de sograt não existia, no lugar dele havia uma enorme floresta conhecida como Grande Floresta, ela cobre de payon ao estremo leste até a praia kokomo ao extremo oeste, em algumas partes a mata fechada é trocada por savana. Poucos aventureiros se arriscam em entrar muito na Grande Floresta, um dos motivos que cômodo ainda não havia sido descoberta, nem Umbala.

As regiões que eu não citei não foram descobertas e não terão muita importância na historia, com exceção do lado oeste de GH que era muito povoado e conhecido naquela época, mas isso eu explicarei na fic mesmo, até porque já ta ficando muito grande e chato esse negócio XD

Qualquer dúvida quanto a esse quesito, se vocês se interessarem em saber mais sobre o continente, me add no MSN que eu passo detalhes.

Off: eu vou fazer vestibular essa semana e então ficarei uma semana sem postar nada, meu vestibular é longe pra dedéu então só vou voltar na terça-feira, bye bye.


	5. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 – uma gatuna incomoda muita gente, dois ladrões incomodam muito mais.

Os portões da capital eram enormes, Thanatos que havia nascido em uma vilinha à oeste de GH nunca havia visto coisa tão grande, ao contrario dele, Érebo se sentia em casa. Maeros olhava tudo e queria saber de tudo, o espadachim se sentia meio deslocado naquele local.

**- Primeiro vamos comer alguma coisa, depois vou levar vocês para conhecer a praça central, depois o castelo, depois a abadia... Nossa quanta coisa para fazer, tenho que vender as garras de grifo, comprar uma espada melhor pro Thanatos, uma adaga para a Maeros, comprar algumas poções também...** – Érebo estava tão animado e tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebe que o grupo se separa.

-** Olha Thanatos, uma tsurugi mineral, parece uma boa espada pra você... Thanatos?... Thanatos cadê você?... Maeros?... Alguém?...** – Érebo estava sozinho

* * *

**- Moço quanta ta essa adaga?** – indaga a pequena gatuna para um ferreiro parado na calçada mostrando seus itens a venda. 

**- 300000 zenys garota, é uma adaga da boa ventura, adaga muito rara.**

**-300000 zenys? Perae...** – Maeros vasculha os bolsos

**-...**

**- Eu tenho duas crisálidas, 8 jellopys e 4 plumas... Serve?**

**- ('-.-) garota... Vai procurar a sua mãe, aqui não é lugar pra você.**

**- Não sabe fazer negócio... Cara enjoado... Tomara que essa adaga apodreça ai também...**– Maeros sai saltitando para o próximo mercador, em poucos minutos ela já havia importunado muitos deles.

* * *

Thanatos passeava pela praça central onde havia muitas pessoas e aventureiros, podia-se ver todas as classes existentes no mundo ali naquele lugar, de um reles aprendiz até o imponente cavaleiro. Passando por ali, o espadachim escuta o grito de uma mulher e corre para ver o que é. 

**- O que foi minha senhora? Está tudo bem?**

**- Eu estou, mas acabaram de roubar a minha bolsa.**

Thanatos olha para os lados e vê um garoto correndo desesperadamente dali com uma bolsa na mão. O espadachim corre até ele e depois de muitos dribles e canseira, ele consegue agarrar o garoto.

**- Por favor, senhor não me bate, eu só peguei porque eu precisava de dinheiro, eu to com fome!**

**- Isso não é motivo para roubar... Vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos voltar até aquela mulher, você vai devolver a bolsa pra ela e pedir desculpas.**

**- Ta bem...**

Thanatos leva o garoto até a mulher ela agradece o espadachim e meio desconfiada perdoa o garoto.

**- Viu? Não precisa roubar para comer. Vem, eu compra alguma coisa pra você.**

Os dois saem dali e procuram um lugar para comer, Thanatos para em frente uma banca de frutas e compra algumas para o garoto, os dois ficam ali por algum tempo até que alguns homens fardados aparecem na frente dos dois.

**- É esse o garoto, senhora? O que te roubou? **– disse o homem fardado

**-Sim é ele o ladrão! E aquele deve ser o mandante dele!** – falou a moça que Thanatos havia ajudado a recuperar a bolsa.

**- Deve haver algum engano aqui, ele já devolveu a bolsa, ela já o perdoou, já está tudo certo...** – disse o espadachim com um sorriso amável no rosto

**- prenda os dois! Para a masmorra! Por roubo!

* * *

**

Érebo procura desesperadamente por Thanatos e por Maeros, a cidade era grande e os dois inexperientes, era muito fácil se perder ou arranjar problemas. No meio de sua procura, o mercador percebe um alvoroço no ponto de vendas dos mercadores, ele rapidamente vai lá para saber o que esta acontecendo.

**- Amigo... O que está acontecendo aqui?**

**- Parece que uma gatuna estava importunando os mercadores, eles parecem bem nervosos...**

**"('O.O) Por favor... não seja Maeros..."** pensou consigo Érebo

**- Vocês são muito ruins de negócio, ninguém quer vender nada para mim... quer saber? Não quero comprar mais nada...** – Disse Maeros se virando e empinando o nariz.

**- Me deixa dar uns sopapos... Só uns tapinhas nela...** – Disse um ferreiro com uma cara de poucos amigos.

**- Eu é que vou dar uma lição nela primeiro.** – disse outro mercador.

Érebo já ia entrar no meio da bagunça para tentar salvar Maeros quando outro alvoroço na praça chama atenção de todos ali presentes.

A multidão gritava para os dois que passavam em direção ao castelo, chamavam os dois de ladrão e jogavam frutas podres neles.

**"(O.O) Thanatos também?" **– Foi o que Érebo pensou quando viu a figura do espadachim

* * *

_Será que Thanatos vai ser preso? será que Maeros vai levar uma sova? será que Érebo vai finalmente fazer alguma coisa que preste? Isso vocês ficarão sabendo no próximo capítulo._

_Como eu vou fazer vestibular e só volto semana que vem, eu resolvi fazer esse capítulo e deixar vocês no suspense por uma semana... (eu sou mau huhu )_


	6. Chapter 5

Cap.5 - Minha vez de te salvar!

Os ferreiros e mercadores fecham a roda em volta da pequena gatuna encrenqueira.

**- Você vai aprender a não perturbar a paz de novo garotinha... UÉ! CADE ELA? Tava aqui agora pouco? Como pode sumir assim do nada?**

Alguns metros dali Maeros e Érebo aparecem atrás de uma caixa.

**- Você tem sorte de eu ter uma carta frildora, aqueles caras estavam muito bravos, vê se não perturba mais ninguém e nem arranja confusão, agora a gente tem que ver o problema do Thanatos...** – Disse Érebo.

**- Ei! Senhor! Por favor! Aqui! Eu fui preso injustamente! Já estava tudo resolvido!** – Thanatos argumentava com o carcereiro

-** Fica quieto ai seu ladrão asqueroso!** – Bradou o carcereiro

**- Thanatos... pssiiiu... ei... aqui... aqui em cima...**

**- Hmmm? Quem ta me chamando?**

**- Aqui ó... sou eu a Maeros... anda logo, me da sua mão...**

Maeros estava pendurada por uma corda pelos pés, corda essa que descia do alto, de um buraco no teto da masmorra.

**- Maeros! O que você ta fazendo aqui?** – Thanatos fala baixinho e olha para os lados paranoicamente.

-** Vim te salvar, seu mau agradecido... agora me da a sua mão, rápido antes que o guarda perceba.**

**- Ta, mas tenho que fazer uma coisa antes...**

Thanatos vai até as grades da cela, do outro lado estava o garoto que havia sido preso junto com ele.

**- Garoto... ei... vem ca... rápido**

O garoto se aproxima para escutar o espadachim

**- Olha, a gente foi preso injustamente, então temos o direito de sair, e se eu sair sem você eu não vou estar sendo justo, então eu vou fazer o seguinte, vou entortar as barras e você passa pra cá. Certo?**

**- Ta** – disse o menino meio confuso

Thanatos segura duas barras com as mãos e começa a fazer força para entortá-las.

**- Thanatos... você é forte... você derrotou um grifo... mas entortar barras de ferro? Você não acha que ta exagerando não? ... PELAS VALKÍRIAS! VOCÊ TA ESTORTANDO AS BARRAS!** – disse Maeros alarmando os guardas

**- Passa logo porque a bocuda da Maeros já deve ter alertado todo mundo** – Falou o espadachim pegando o garoto e correndo até Maeros.

**- Se segurem!**

Maeros segurou Thanatos pelas mãos enquanto o menino estava agarrado nele, rapidamente eles chegam no topo, Érebo estava la em cima ofegante.

**- Vocês... são... pesados...**

Thanatos olha para Maeros e Érebo surpreso

**- Desde de quanto Maeros desse tamanhinho consegue segurar duas pessoas? E desde quanto Érebo consegue içar 3 pessoas em uma corda? Me contem essa história, vocês ficaram fortes assim da noite pro dia como?**

Maeros e Érebo jogam algumas cartas no chão

**- Carta louva-deus, paguei uma pequena fortuna nelas. Eu ia comprar armas com o dinheiro, mas alguém resolver bancar o ladrão e foi preso, eu não podia deixar o meu amigo preso em Glast Heim. Bom... Isso não importa mais, vamos embora daqui antes que os guardas nos peguem.**

Então o grupo corre por entre o alvoroço de pessoas que é GH até sair da cidade.

**- Ei! O garoto! Ele ficou pra trás!** – Disse Thanatos preocupado

**- Não se preocupe... Ele sabe se virar... Alias, ele só foi pego por causa de você! Se você não estivesse lá ele estaria livre** – Falou Érebo

**- Se eu estivesse lá, ele não precisaria roubar...** – Disse o espadachim caminhando cabisbaixo.

**- Eeeeiii! Você não me agradeceu por ter te salvado** – Maeros pára na frente de Thanatos e usa seu famoso sorrisão

Thanatos esboça um sorrisinho tímido

**- Ta... obrigado por me salvar. Agora vamos fazer as contas, eu te salvei exatamente 148 vezes e você me salvou... hmmm... 1 vez. Só falta 147 pra ficarmos quites** – Disse o espadachim

**- É por isso que você é meu herói! Com você por perto eu não tenho medo de nada nem de ninguém! **- Depois de dizer isso Maeros sai saltitando na frente dele junto com Érebo.

**"Sempre irei protegê-los amigos"** - pensa o espadachim

* * *

_Em Ragnarok existem as cartas. Cartas são itens que você consegue matando monstros (se você matar um poring, vai conseguir uma carta poring) elas são muito raras, cada carta tem uma propriedade diferente, a carta frildora, que o Érebo usou, permite que a pessoa use a habilidade "furtividade"(a pessoa anda invisível) uma habilidade típica da classe mercenário. Carta louva-deus deixa a pessoa mais forte (vocês devem ter notado).

* * *

_

Os anos se passaram e eles cresceram, Érebo não é mais mercador, Maeros não é mais uma criança e Thanatos ainda é espadachim?

Próximo capítulo: Cavaleiro ou Templário? Decida-se


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo dedicado a Kirara-sama Bakinha x3 (a única q comenta a fic -.-)

Cap.6 - Cavaleiro ou Templário? Decida-se

**- Então... é aqui que a gente se separa?...**

Os três se entreolharam como se fosse a última vez.

**- O que é isso pessoal... são só alguns meses... ou anos...** – Érebo dizia mas nem ele mesmo consiguia se animar. Era hora do grupo se separar, tomar rumos diferentes. O mercador iria para Prontera se tornar um ferreiro, enquanto a gatuna seguiria para o templo dos mercenários no savana de sograt. Thanatos deveria ir para GH para se tornar um cavaleiro, ou então um templário.

**- É preciso amigos... passamos muito tempo juntos, vivemos muita coisa, adquirimos experiência, ficamos mais fortes... É chegada a hora de nos separarmos... Mas não para sempre** – Thanatos põem a mão no ombro dos dois.

**- Assim que terminarmos a jornada de mudar de classe, nos encontraremos novamente.**

Os três se despedem, lágrimas são derramadas na despedida.

* * *

Thanatos então segue para onde tudo começou, aquela colina onde salvou uma jovem gatuna. 

**- Maeros não é mais uma criança, ela cresceu muito nesses anos que passamos juntos... Ainda assim eu tenho medo que ela não consiga passar no teste, pessoas morrem naquele teste... eu não vou estar lá para salvá-la dessa vez... Odin a proteja...**

Thanatos observa os aprendizes se juntando para matar um poring.

- **O Érebo não vai ter problemas para passar no teste de ferreiro... Ele é muito experto. O problema será se ele tiver que batalhar... ele não é bom em batalhas...**

O espadachim nostálgico fica naquela colina por várias horas observando os aprendizes, até que um espadachim o cutuca nas costas.

**- Com licença... O senhor é o Thanatos?**

**- Sim, sou eu**

O espadachim senta do lado de Thanatos.

-** É verdade que o senhor matou um grifo sozinho? E que teve que salvar 20 pessoas durante a batalha? O grifo tinha mesmo duas cabeças? E como o senhor fez para matar os gárgulas que estavam com ele?**

**- Olha rapaz... Primeiro: Eu não sou senhor, eu sou o Thanatos. Segundo: também é um prazer te conhecer (-.-), terceiro: Eu acho que estão aumentando a história demais...**

Os dois ficaram por horas conversando até que o jovem espadachim foi embora. A fama de Thanatos se espalha pelo continente, vinham pessoas de todas as partes só para conhecer "o maior espadachim do mundo" como ele era conhecido.

* * *

Os anos passam

* * *

O espadachim outrora líder do grupo já havia se aventurado sozinho pela grande floresta, mas nunca adentrou demais, já tinha andado por praticamente todo o continente conhecido. Mas nem sinal de encontrar seus velhos amigos. 

**- Bem que seria legal relembrar os velhos tempos, em que eles gritavam e eu corria pra ajudar...**

**-SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! – **um grito ao longe podia ser escutado, Thanatos (como sempre...) corre para ver o que é (leia-se: "ajudar").

Um ferreiro estava no chão, cercado de Grand Orcs.

"**Coincidência demais... não pode ser..." – **foi o que Thanatos pensou quando viu o homem, seria Érebo? Só havia um jeito de saber. Ele corre velozmente até o local e da cabo do bando de Grand Orcs em poucos segundos. Entusiasmado para ver quem era, o espadachim se vira para o homem caído.

**- Érebo! Meu amigo!... Epa! Você não é o Érebo!**

**- Ele não, mas eu sou!**

Érebo aparece atrás de Thanatos de surpresa. Depois de muitos cumprimentos, os dois então contam as novidades.

**- Eu to voltando agora de Prontera, acabei de terminar o teste de Ferreiro, foi muito fácil, hahahaha! Era só deixar todo o dinheiro na guilda e só voltar quando tivesse 100 mil zenys, foi moleza! E você Thanatos? To vendo que os teste estão difíceis pra você, ainda é um espadachim!**

Thanatos se tocou naquela hora. **"Ainda sou um espadachim!" **Havia passado tanto tempo ajudando, explorando e treinando que não havia nem decidido qual classe seria.

Depois de muita conversa sobre o assunto, os dois decidiram que era mais do que hora do Espadachim trocar de classe

**- Espadachim, gatuno, mercador, mago... Essas classes são pra quando você é um adolescente ainda... Agora que já passamos dessa etapa, é uma necessidade se tornar uma 2º classe. Se você quer crescer como homem e como guerreiro é sua obrigação escolher entre uma delas e fazer o teste.**

As palavras de Érebo eram verdade, se ele continuasse como espadachim, seria um fraco perto de Érebo e possivelmente até perto de Maeros. Os dois partem para GH, lá Thanatos decide ver qual classe era melhor para ele

* * *

Na guilda dos cavaleiros. 

**- Os cavaleiros seguem o ideal de honra e justiça decretada pelo rei, é dever de um cavaleiro proteger o rei e as leis vigentes do reino, mesmo que para isso ele tenha que sacrificar sua própria vida. O cavaleiro não deve ser arrogante, por mais forte que seja! Um cavaleiro deve seguir fielmente as ordens do rei, e devem ser o exemplo para toda a população.– **Thanatos leu isso em um livro dado a ele por um cavaleiro da guilda.

**- Vamos para a guilda dos templários.** – Disse Érebo.

Na abadia de GH.

-** Um templário deve honrar os deuses e seguir somente a eles, a força de um templário não esta em seus músculos, mas sim na fé que carrega dentro do peito. O objetivo de um templário é defender os fracos e amparar os desamparados, aquele que vem em um templário pedir ajuda, encontra! O templário que recusar um pedido de ajuda será condenado; não pelos homens, mas pelos deuses! – **Escritura sagrada talhada em uma pedra no fundo da abadia.

Na praça central

**- E então Thanatos? Já se decidiu? Cavaleiro ou Templário? - **dizia Érebo já curioso.

**- Não sei – **o espadachim deu a resposta sem pestanejar.

- **Como assim não sabe? Você tem que saber! Como vai fazer o teste se não decidir qual classe será?**

**- Vou fazer os dois testes. Não quero perder mais tempo como espadachim, então como eu não decidi ainda, eu vou fazer os dois testes. Quando eu terminar eu escolho qual dos dois eu serei. – **disse ele com um sorriso no rosto que lembrava vagamente Maeros.

- **Ok então... Fazer um teste já é difícil... imagina fazer os dois...**

Os dois seguem então para a guilda dos cavaleiros, Thanatos tentará primeiro o teste de cavaleiro. Depois de feitas as inscrições, o espadachim foi mandado para a sala de espera da prova. Só podiam entrar uma pessoa de cada vez, e cada pessoa ficava 5 minutos la dentro, Thanatos não sabia o que era pra fazer, nem o que iria acontecer. A sala tinha por volta de 15 espadachins e cada vez q uma sirene tocava, ou saia um espadachim de maca pela porta, ou não saía ninguém. Finalmente era a vez de Thanatos.

- **Vamos ver o que tem de tão especial no famoso teste.**

O rapaz entra na sala, era uma sala quadrada com uma porta no fundo (a que ele entrou) e uma porta na frente. No alto daquele cubículo havia uma espécie de janela que os aspirantes a cavaleiro não podiam ver, atrás daquela janela ficava uma pessoa que comandava o teste, ele abria e fechava as portas e era responsável por tudo mais ali dentro.

- **você tem 5 minutos rapaz, se você agüentar ficar 5 minutos dentro dessa sala eu abro a porta na sua frente e você pode passar para o próximo teste. - **uma voz ecoa na sala.

Das laterais do aposento levantaram-se duas portas, uma matilha de lobos da savana saíram de lá de dentro, havia muitos, mais de 30 deles.

* * *

_As classes no ragnarok indicam de certa forma a idade das pessoas, assim como disse Érebo. Aprendizes são crianças, 1ª classe (espadachim, noviço, mago, arqueiro...) são entre crianças e adolescentes e as 2ª classe (cavaleiro, ferreiro, mercenário, sacerdote...) vão de adolescentes (os que se tornaram há pouco tempo) a adultos.

* * *

_

O teste continua, Thanatos terá q sobreviver a sala de teste por 5 minutos com 30 lobos da savana! Será que ele consegue? Será que Maeros voltará com vida do teste? Será que Érebo nunca vai vencer um monstro na vida?

Próximo capítulo: Testes e mais testes!


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo dedicado a Mayara-chan, a divulgadora (se vc esta lendo esta fic, talvez seja porque ela tenha te indicado)

Cap.6 -Testes e mais testes!

Thanatos estava cercado, os lobos rosnavam para ele, pareciam famintos, os dentes eram longos e pontiagudos, suas garras pareciam bem afiadas, sua coloração laranja indicavam que eram animais típicos da savana de sograt; havia também varias cicatrizes pelo corpo, o que indicava que eles eram experientes, e que aquela não era a primeira batalha deles contra um humano.

-** Esse é o teste?** - Disse o espadachim com ar de decepção.

- **IMPACTO EXPLOSIVO!**

Com uma batida de sua espada no chão, uma onda de calor e fogo se alastra pela sala e até o observador do teste, que estava lá em cima, podia sentir. Em questão de segundos, todos os lobos estavam caídos, os 30 foram derrotados com apenas um golpe.

-** Esperava mais do famoso teste de cavaleiro - **Disse ele decepcionado.

- **EI! VOCÊ AI EM CIMA! EU VOU TER QUE ESPERAR OS 5 MINUTOS? - **Gritou Thanatos para a pequena janela em cima da sala.

- **P-pode p-passar... **- Gagueja a mesma voz que havia falado com ele no começo do teste.

A porta se abre e Thanatos calmamente passa para a próxima sala.

Aquela sala era do mesmo tamanho que a anterior. Uma ponte ligava as duas portas, nas laterais haviam algumas penomenas e era impossível passar da ponte para as laterais, havia uma espécie de barreira mágica que não deixava ninguém sair de dentro dela.

- **O esquema é o mesmo, agüente por 5 minutos e eu abro a porta! - **disse a mesma voz da sala anterior.

Ao terminar de falar, as penomenas começaram a atacar o espadachim, o ataque delas vinha de baixo, elas usavam seus tentáculos para acertá-lo, as penomenas eram conhecidas por nunca errarem seu alvo, e também por seus ataques urticantes que causavam dores intensas.

- **Isso? Penomenas? - **Thanatos olha para baixo, tentáculos batiam se suas pernas, os tentáculos das penomenas, porém, o espadachim nem se mexia.

- **Decepção...** - Ele se senta e simplesmente ignora os ataques que fariam qualquer um se contorcer de dor. 5 minutos se passam e a porta se abre novamente; ele calmamente se levanta, sacode a poeira, da um longo bocejo e caminha até a próxima sala.

Outra sala igual, na verdade idêntica à primeira sala.

**- Você deve... - **a voz começa a falar e é interrompida

- **Agüentar por 5 minutos... ta ta eu sei... - **Ele saca a espada esperando a nova leva de monstros, as portas laterais se abrem e de dentro dela saem dezenas de porings e lunáticos.

- (**-.-) Eu acho que estão brincando com a minha cara... **- Thanatos senta mais uma vez, os lunáticos e porings ficam passeando por entre ele, vez ou outra, algum sobe no colo dele ou se esfregava nas pernas.

Os 5 minutos se passam e a porta se abre. Era uma sala ampla e havia um cavaleiro no meio, assim que Thanatos entra ele começa a falar.

- **Parabéns meu jovem! Você passou pelos testes e agora terá a honra de se tornar um cavaleiro! Você demonstrou a força de um cavaleiro ao derrotar os lobos, a paciência para poder suportar as penomenas e a humildade ao não atacar seres indefesos que sequer te atacaram... – **O cavaleiro e interrompido pelo espadachim.

-** Com licença... Onde fica a saída? – **pergunta Thanatos.

- **É pra lá... Mas você não pode ir agora! Eu vou te tornar um cavaleiro! A maior honra que um... – **É interrompido novamente.

-** Agora não dá... To com pressa. – **Diz ele passando pela porta e voltando para o salão principal.

Lá fora, Érebo esperava por ele.

- **Você voltou rápido...**

**- O teste foi de paciência... Me colocaram em umas salas pra esperar por 5 minutos em cada... Não sei o que essa espera tem a ver com ser cavaleiro...

* * *

**

Os dois vão para a abadia de GH para que Thanatos possa fazer o teste de templário.

O rapaz é instruído por um templário que estava na abadia, ele era alto e parecia forte, usava uma pesada armadura legionária e uma longa capa azul que se arrastava no chão, em seus braços e até em seu rosto podia-se ver várias cicatrizes de cortes. 

- **Nós templários temos uma diferença marcante e simples dos cavaleiros, meu rapaz – **O templário falava olhando nos olhos de Thanatos enquanto, seguia abadia adentro.

- **Os cavaleiros são treinados para o combate, são a tropa de elite do rei, eles protegem a lei e tudo mais, enquanto os templários seguem os deuses e pregam a justiça divina. É lindo de se ouvir, mas a prática é diferente.**

Enquanto o templário falava, o espadachim olhava para ele fixamente, absorvendo todo o conhecimento que podia daquele que parecia um guerreiro muito forte e cheio de sabedoria.

- **A definição mais certa para se diferenciar um cavaleiro de um templário, é que o templário defende e o cavaleiro ataca. Essa á a verdade. Os templários defendem as pessoas, não só dos monstros e perigos que podem matá-la, mas também dos opressores e das injustiças desse mundo.**

Eles chegam no fundo da abadia depois de muito andarem.

- **O seu teste é simples, jovem espadachim, você deve levar esta estatueta com você e trazê-la de volta pra mim, só isso.**

Thanatos não entende muito bem, mas, pega a estatueta.

- **Agora, entre por esta porta, só há uma saída, do outro lado da caverna, não é um labirinto, não tem como você se perder; é só você seguir reto e chegará lá. Boa sorte!**

Ao dizer isso, o templário empurra o espadachim porta adentro. Esta se fecha atrás dele.

* * *

Ele estava em uma espécie de caverna, não havia nada de anormal nela a não ser o fato de haver esqueletos por toda a parte. Ele então começa a caminhar, só havia um caminho a seguir, do mesmo modo que o templário tinha dito antes. 

Ele anda alguns metros e ouve um choro, ele vai até a lugar de onde vinha o som e encontra alguém no local.

- **Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui sozinha? **– Perguntou o espadachim.

**- Catherine... Eu estava andando com o meu irmão e me perdi... – **Era uma menina, uma adolescente, parecia muito abatida e cansada, ao vê-la, Thanatos se lembra de Maeros.

- **Vem! Eu te ajudo a encontrar seu irmão e a sair da caverna. **– Disse o prestativo espadachim.

- **Eu não posso, acho q torci o tornozelo, ta doendo muito... – **A garota começa a chorar.

"**não posso deixá-la aqui, vou ter que carregá-la"** Foi o que Thanatos pensou, ele coloca ela nas costas e pede para ela segurar a estatueta. Ele carrega ela por alguns metros e alguma coisa chama atenção dele, os esqueletos pareciam aumentar, quando ele percebeu, estavam cercados por esqueletos animados com magia.

- **Por Odin! O que é isso? - **Os esqueletos começam a avançar pra cima dos dois, ele tenta sacar a espada mais a garota se desequilibra e quase cai, a estatueta não a deixava segurá-lo bem, se ele lutasse ela cairia com certeza.

- **Solte a estatueta. - **Disse Thanatos a garota.

- **Mas... mas... é uma estatueta sagrada...**

**-Antes sua vida do que uma estatueta. - **Disse ele secamente.

- **Tudo bem então... - **Ela solta a estatueta no chão e se segura firme nas costas dele para não cair. Ele saca sua espada com uma mão só e com a outra tenta segurar a garota, os esqueletos não seriam problema para ele se ele estivesse sozinho, porém, ele tinha que se esquivar sempre e levar os ataques pela frente para não ferir a garota. Feridas eram abertas em seu peito e braços, mas ele continuava avançando. Aqueles esqueletos eram mais fracos que penomenas, mais fracos que lobos da savana, mas mesmo assim os ataques deles machucavam. A vontade que ele tinha de protegê-la era imensa, tanto que quando por ventura um esqueleto atacava a moça, quem se machucava era ele. Ele se defendia como podia e continuava avançando, os monstros não paravam de aparecer, cada vez mais deles apareciam e ele não via a saída.

Seu corpo doía, ele sangrava, estava tonto, os ataques não paravam; tudo estava contra ele, mas a vontade de ajudar, a vontade de salvar a vida da garota não o fazia desistir, ele continuava avançando e assim foi por algumas horas.

Depois muito tempo dentro da caverna ele vê uma luz, a esperança de vida, ele corre com ela ignorando totalmente os esqueletos, na saída da caverna não havia mais monstros, ele corre para fora e vê que está nos arredores de GH, então, ele a coloca no chão devagar e balbucia algumas palavras.

- **Desculpa moça... Mas eu não vou poder... Achar o seu irmão para você...**

Thanatos estava um trapo. Tinha cortes por todo o corpo, sangrava muito e estavam com um braço quebrado, depois de dizer essas palavras, ele olha para o rosto da garota e talvez por ter perdido muito sangue consegue ver o de Maeros. Ele sorri feliz, feliz por ter salvado ela. Vagamente se lembrava do teste de templário, só da estatueta que ficou no chão da caverna.

"**Eu não consegui..." **Foi o que ele pensou pouco antes de perder a consciência.

* * *

_Aparência dos personagens._

_Érebo._

_De estatura mediana e cabelos castanhos, Érebo poderia passar como mais um rosto na multidão facilmente.__Assim como todo ferreiro, usa uma camisa branca meio aberta, deixando de fora seu tórax; usa também uma calça jeans desfiada que o deixa com cara de simpático, aumentando assim suas vendas nas cidades.__Desengonçado na batalha, nunca foi visto matando um monstro, não se sabe seu poder de ataque e nem as técnicas que possui agora que se tornou um ferreiro.

* * *

_

Érebo fica preocupado com a demora de Thanatos e vai atrás do amigo, mas no meio do caminho ele é surpreendido.

Próximo capítulo - A morte de Thanatos


	9. Chapter 8

Cap dedicado a ZackSun-Sun Paladin (a fic dele me inspirou a fazer a minha)

Cap 8 – A morte de Thanatos

Várias horas se passam depois que Thanatos começou o teste.

"**Ele levou menos de meia hora pra completar o teste de cavaleiro, e agora leva o dia inteiro pra completar o de templário?... não... tem alguma coisa errada..."**

Érebo se levanta e vai até o templário que havia levado seu amigo até o teste.

- **Com licença, foi o senhor que levou meu amigo até o teste não é? O senhor sabe se ele já acabou?**

**- Sim sou eu, jovem ferreiro, você está preocupado com ele não está? É normal, pra alguém que acostumou a ter um amigo que sempre resolve os problemas, que sempre escapa das armadilhas, que sempre derrota os monstros... Quando ele demora a terminar um teste que deveria ser rápido como o outro que durou menos de meia hora... É normal se preocupar, afinal... Ele pode ter morrido lá dentro, ou se perdido...**

As palavras do templário caíram como uma pedra no pensamento de Érebo... Thanatos morto? Impossível! Ele matou um grifo! Ele passou no teste de cavaleiro em menos de meia hora!... Mas por outro lado... Ele estava demorando, também estava com um pressentimento horrível.

- **O senhor não podia me levar para o final do teste? Quem sabe a gente não encontra ele la?... – **Disse Érebo já aflito

**- Claro rapaz... É só seguir a velha estrada de terra do lado leste de GH até chegar na saída da caverna, se você correr chega em 15 minutos... Eu não irei com você agora, vou pegar meu Grand Peco na cavalaria e te encontro lá.**

Érebo saiu apressado dali, não queria demonstrar que estava preocupado, não queria correr, mas a pernas já não obedeciam, ao sair da cidade já estava correndo, teria chegado em menos de 10 minutos não tivesse sido parado no meio do caminho por uma encapuzada...

**- Com licença moça eu estou com pressa, poderia sair da frente por favor? – **O ferreiro estava realmente com pressa, tentava desviar dela, mas ela entrava na frente insistentemente.

- **É chegada sua hora ferreiro! – **Ela tira duas katares e avança para cima de Érebo, era seu fim, não tinha como se livrar de um ataque de mercenário, ela apenas fechou os olhos e caiu no chão esperando o ataque fatal.

-** OIEEEE!**

"**Oieeee? Será que..." **Érebo abre os olhos lentamente e se depara com um rosto conhecido.

**- MAEROS! VOCÊ... VOCÊ... É UMA MERCENÁRIA! – **Disse o surprese ferreiro

- **sim! (;D) Agora eu sou uma linda mercenária! - **Ela joga o manto que cobria seu corpo no chão, e realmente, agora ela era uma linda mercenária. Quando haviam se separado, Maeros não passava de uma garota de pouco mais de 13 anos, agora era praticamente uma mulher. Suas curvas sinuosas ficaram ainda mais provocantes com a roupa de mercenária. Seus longos cabelos negros ondulados e seus olhos cor de mel, terminavam de salientar a beleza da garota.

- **Quando a gente se separou você não passava de uma garotinha chata, agora é uma 2º classe! ... Ta melhor que o Thanatos (-.-) – **Disse o ferreiro.

- **Falando em Thanatos, onde está meu herói? Ele virou cavaleiro ou templário? Eu to com saudades, eu quero ver ele.**

**- Eu estava justamente indo até ele quando você me atrapalhou, estou com um mau pressentimento...**

**- Pra falar a verdade... Eu também vim com pressa para GH por que estava com um mau pressentimento.**

Os dois se entreolham e começam a correr pela velha trilha de terra batida. Finalmente eles alcançam o final da trilha e saída da caverna, eles procuram por ele por um instante até achar uma garota que chorava.

-** Moça... você está bem? – **Disse Érebo

- **Eu sim... Mas ele... Acho que ele está... Está... – **A garota não consegue terminar de falar, continua chorando em cima do corpo de um jovem estendido no chão.

- **Ele é seu amigo? Deixe-me ver quem é... – **Érebo afasta a moça por instante.

- **Érebo? Tudo bem com você? Ficou branco de repente... **

Ao dizer isso, Maeros vê Érebo cair sentado do lado do corpo, em seu rosto uma expressão de angústia e desespero.

- **Mas afinal... Quem é esse ai deitado?**

Maeros olha por entre os dois o jovem deitado, se aproxima mais para ver, não queria acreditar em seus olhos. Aquele ali deitado era um espadachim, não um simples espadachim, era o maior espadachim do mundo... Era Thanatos! Thanatos estava ali jogado, sem vida; seu rosto já estava branco, não tinha pulso, não respirava; ela conferiu todos os sinais possíveis de morte em seu amigo, e tudo indicava que ele estava morto.

- **Não... não pode ser... Ele não pode... Ele não tem esse direito! Você falou que a gente ia se encontrar de novo! Eu fiz o teste! Eu passei! Eu voltei pra te ver! Você não pode morrer! Você me prometeu! Você... Prometeu... – **Maeros se debruça sobre o espadachim morto e chora copiosamente.

Érebo que havia caído sentado assistiu a cena sem falar nada, também não queria acreditar... Como podia ter acontecido uma coisa daquelas, do grupo dos três, o que tinha menor possibilidade de morrer era Thanatos! Ele tinha derrotado um grifo, fez o teste de cavaleiro em menos de meia hora e morre ali! Daquela forma! Não podia ser verdade, só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau-gosto dos deuses. Érebo tenta encontrar uma explicação, um motivo, mas não encontra. Ele começa a se desesperar, seu melhor amigo, o cara que salvou a vida dele mais de uma vez estava na sua frente... Morto.

- **O que está acontecendo aqui? – **Disse o templário descendo de seu Grand Peco.

Ninguém responde nada, eles apenas choram pelo amigo morto, nem notam a chegada do templário.

- **Estou vendo que esse garoto tem amigos de verdade... Até uma mercenária... O nome dela deve ser Maeros... certo Cath? – **O templário fala com a moça do lado de Thanatos, chamando-a de Cath.

- **Sim Hipnos, eles parecem ser muito amigos, a moça, Maeros, parece gostar muito dele. – **Disse a jovem que chorava ao lado do espadachim. Assim que o templário chegou, ela parou de chorar e conversava normalmente com ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Érebo observa a conversa dos dois, enquanto Maeros ainda soluçava no peito de seu amigo.

- **Ele merece passar no teste Cath? – **Disse Hipnos

- **Sim! Com louvor, ele não só entendeu o motivo do teste como também tem uma força descomunal! Veja só! Ele conseguiu me trazer para fora da caverna, é a primeira vez que alguém consegue... Eu acho que esse garoto tem algo de especial – **Ela espera uma decisão do templário.

- **Eu também acho. Essa força dele... Os amigos... O fato de ter chegado fora da caverna... Tudo isso deve ter um proprósito, eu sinto... Vai Cath! Faça o que você sabe fazer de melhor, antes que aquela mercenária fique desidratada de tanto chorar.**

Depois da conversa dos dois, a garota chega perto de Maeros e coloca gentilmente a mão no ombro da mesma.

- **Pode parar moça, eu sei que você gosta muito dele, mas eu preciso que você se afaste um pouco.**

Maeros sem entender nada e confusa pela perda se afasta e observa a garota.

**- Oh, Frigga rainha dos deuses, empresta e o poder das suas mãos. Meu amigo se foi em batalha e injustamente perdeu sua vida em vão.**

**Oh mãe dos deuses! conceda-nos a RESSURREIÇÃO!**

Naquele momento os céu se abre, um anjo com um tridente em mãos desce dos céus, paira em cima do espadachim morto, vira sua lança para baixo e a crava no peito de Thanatos. Ele então a retira, mas não há marcas em seu peito, muito menos rasgo de onde a lança penetrou, pelo contrário, suas feridas começaram a se fechar e seu rosto corar, seus batimentos voltam e ele respira denovo. Thanatos estava vivo.

- **THANATOS! VOCÊ ESTA VIVO! ­– **Maeros olha para o rosto do espadachim que lentamente abre os olhos.

- **Eu... Morri... Você é linda... Você é uma Valkíria? – **Diz o espadachim ainda meio zonzo

- **Eu... Eu... – **Maeros fica vermelha depois que Thanatos diz aquilo para ela, esperava que ele falasse muita coisa, mas chamá-la de linda não estava nos planos dela, ficou sem saber o que dizer, o que fazer, por quê? Por que as palavras de Thanatos mexeram tão fundo? Ela não sabia, só estava feliz por vê-lo vivo de novo.

**- Thanatos! Levantasse rapaz! Não temos o dia todo! Ainda tenho que pegar seus dados e te entregar a armadura de templário! Depois você tem que ir até a cavalaria pegar seu Grand Peco! – **Hipnos se vira e monta no Grand Peco, Cath pega uma carona com o templário e os dois voltam para GH.

Maeros abraça Thanatos e continua chorando. Thanatos continuava meio tonto. Érebo não sabia se ria, se chorava, se xingava... Acabou não fazendo nada. Depois de um tempo, os três se levantaram, se cumprimentaram e se abraçaram. Era a primeira vez desde muitos anos que se reencontravam, e não queriam mais se separar.

- **Vamos para GH, quero me tornar um templário logo! – **Disse o animado Thanatos.

- **Ué... Você não disse que ainda não tinha se decidido? – **Disse Érebo.

- **Me decidi agora, o teste me fez enxergar que eu nasci para ser templário! Vamos!**

Ele começa a voltar para GH e os dois o seguem, eram novamente um grupo, com Thanatos como líder novamente.

* * *

_Aparência dos personagens._

_Maeros_

_A antes jovem gatuna não passava de uma criança, agora, depois que virou mercenária, já pode ser considerada uma mulher feita. Dona de curvas invejáveis, olhos cor de mel e longos cabelos negros ondulados, ela usa uma roupa típica de mercenária, uma mistura de colant e cinta liga e uma capa esvoaçante na cintura onde é escondida duas katares, armas mortais feita por indianos para caçar tigres.

* * *

_

O grupo volta para GH e um novo "membro" entra para o grupo. Rápido, forte e mais inteligente que a maioria deles...

Próximo capítulo – Essa armadura pesa 300 quilos! T.T


	10. Chapter 9

Cap 9 – essa armadura pesa 300 quilos T.T

**- Thanatos! De agora em diante você não será chamado mais de espadachim, você agora é um de nós!**

Hipnos falava para Thanatos que estava ajoelhado diante dele, na sala havia mais alguns templários, novos e velhos. Era uma sala pequena, mas bem decorada, havia cruzes e um grande vitral atrás do templário, nas paredes tinham escudos, não eram escudos de decoração, cada escudo parecia usado, cheios de cortes e amassados.

**- Cada escudo desses nas paredes, foi de um templário que morreu por seus ideais... Para nós é uma honra morrer por aquilo que acreditamos, me diga Thanatos, pelo que você** **morreria feliz? **– Hipnos pergunta olhando nos olhos dele.

**- Eu morreria feliz, se em troca da minha vida, eu salvasse alguém... Morreria feliz, se com meu sacrifício meus amigos ficassem a salvo...** – Diz ele ajoelhado e de cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito.

- **Você passou no teste te templário Thanatos, não por que seguiu as regras, você não me trouxe a estatueta... Você teve que fazer uma decisão: salvar a garota ou passar no teste. Você decidiu que a vida dela era mais importante que um teste; deixou a estatueta e arriscou a vida, não só arriscou a vida, como morreu por ela! É exatamente isso o que um templário faz, ele tem que colocar a vida das pessoas antes de tudo, antes que a própria vida! Vivemos para que os outros vivam, vivemos para curar as feridas do mundo, para que a justiça seja feita, para que os fracos tenham onde se apoiar, para que o mau não prevaleça, para que o mau trema diante de nossa espada! – **Os templários em conjunto erguem a espada e logo em seguida a batem contra o escudo, o barulho é enorme e ecoa na sala.

- **De agora em diante você será conhecido como THANATOS! O TEMPLÁRIO!**

Do lado de fora, Érebo e Maeros esperavam por seu amigo, conversavam sobre as aventuras que cada um viveu. A conversa é interrompida quando a porta se abre e passa por ela um templário... Não era qualquer templário, era Thanatos.

- **T-Thanatos? É você mesmo? – **Pergunta Érebo sem esconder a surpresa.

- **Sim, sou eu.**

Thanatos estava usando uma armadura legionária completa, era uma armadura toda decorada e estilizada, cruzes e entalhes sagrados estavam espalhados por toda ela, uma longa e pesada capa azul cobria todo o seu ombro e descia pelas costas até chegar ao chão, usava também grevas nos pés, e empunhava uma espada conhecida por flambergue e um escudo com uma grande cruz vermelha no meio.

- (**O.O) Caramba você está... Muito... Legal... – **Disse Érebo ainda surpreso

- **Ta tão lindo! – **Maeros chega perto dele, fica observando o templário de perto, Thanatos não se move, fica esperando a reação dela.

- Aw**iiii! Thanatos agora é meu herói de capa e espada! – **Maeros pula em cima dele que é obrigado a pegá-la no colo antes que os dois caíssem no chão, ela lhe da um beijo no rosto que fica vermelho na hora.

**- Er... Temos que ir agora... Preciso ir à cavalaria pegar um Grand Peco... – **Disse ela meio sem jeito colocando ela no chão.

- **Sim sim, vamos! – **A mercenária agarra o braço dele e os três vão juntos pra cavalaria

Érebo abriu um sorrisinho tímido enquanto via aquela cena, Maeros agarrada no braço de Thanatos, e o grande templário que venceu até a morte, vermelho e sem jeito...

* * *

- **Hipnos, por que deu àquele templário uma armadura legionária? Ele deveria usar uma armadura metálica como todo templário que acaba de se formar. As armaduras legionárias são apenas para templários que já enfrentaram muitas batalhas e demonstraram sua verdadeira fé e coragem, elas são feitas por monges nas montanhas e demoram décadas para ficarem prontas! – **Disse a jovem sacerdotisa Catherine.

- **Cath... Eu posso estar enganado, mas esse garoto tem uma missão especial aqui, não sei qual, mas ele vai fazer algo grande, muito grande... – **Hipnos abraça Cath pelo ombro e os dois vêem o trio desaparecer no meio dos transeuntes.

* * *

A cavalaria era um prédio de dois andares, o andar de baixo ficava os Pecos, e no de cima, seus criadores e responsáveis. Eles entram no 2° andar, há muitos cavaleiros e templários la dentro, era como se fosse uma taverna apenas para eles, muitos bebiam e contavam suas histórias. Cavaleiros diziam que eram melhores, templários juravam que eram bem mais fortes... Mas apesar dos embates, era tudo muito calmo e tranqüilo, por mais que contassem vantagem, sabiam que eram guerreiros valorosos e que lutavam pela justiça.

- **Com licença... Senhor, com quem eu falo pra pegar o meu Grand Peco? – **Disse Thanatos para um rapaz que parecia um barman, atrás do balcão.

- **É comigo mesmo meu jovem, e o interessado é você? Thanatos não é? – **Disse o barman.

- **Sim, sou Thanatos, como você sabe? Hipnos te contou?**

Por um instante o lugar se cala, os homens e mulheres se entreolham e um burburinho começa.

- **Thanatos? Aquele espadachim que venceu o grifo?**

**- Aquele que explorou a Grande Floresta sozinho?**

**- Fiquei sabendo que ele enfrentou um bafomé!**

**- Ouvi rumores que ele passou no teste de cavaleiro em 20 minutos e falou que o teste era uma piada!**

Eles olham para o templário parado na frente do balcão e para Maeros e Érebo também.

- **Não dêem ouvidos para eles, vamos buscar seu peco... – **Disse o barman

**- Ei! John! Dê a ele aquele! – **Disse um templário no fundo da sala.

O barman para um pouco, pensa... Olha para Thanatos e para o templário que havia o chamado pelo nome e apenas sorri pra ele.

- **Boa idéia...

* * *

**

Os quatro descem até o que parecia um estábulo, havia Grand Pecos de um lado e Peco Pecos do outro.

- **Você sabe porque os templários usam Grand Peco e os cavaleiro usam Peco Peco, Thanatos?**

**- Não – **Disse o templário esperando a resposta.

- **Peco pecos são rápidos, agressivos e instintivos. Eles precisam de uma mão firme para guiá-los caso contrário se voltarão contra seu condutor. Depois que se afeiçoam com seu dono, nunca mais desobedecem e se tornam tão fiéis que não hesitariam em pular um precipício se assim seu mestre mandar... – **John falava enquanto caminhava por entre as baias cheias de pecos.

- **Grand Pecos são forte, resistentes e inteligentes. Eles são perfeitos para um templário que precisa de um parceiro de batalha e não uma máquina obediente. Eles saberão agir sozinho, não precisam receber ordens a todo o momento, aprendem estratégias de batalha e podem usar armaduras próprias. Alguns templários juram que eles entendem quando se conversa com eles.**

Enquanto falava, John percorria o estábulo até chegar a uma baia no fundo, nela havia um Grand Peco, mas era um Grand Peco diferente... Parecia maior e mais robusto, suas penas tinham cores mais vibrantes e não parecia gostar do lugar em que estava.

- **Os caçadores trouxeram esse aqui há alguns meses, dizem que ele era um tipo de líder. Ele coordenou ataques aos caçadores e organizou os Grand Pecos, disseram que deu muito trabalho pra ser capturado. Ele é arredio e não pode ser domado direito, mas você... Thanatos, aquele que todo mundo conhece, merece uma montaria digna...**

John abre a cancela, coloca uma espécie de arreio no Grand Peco e o entrega a Thanatos.

- **Fale com o templário responsável pelas montarias na abadia, ele vai providenciar uma armadura pro seu amiguinho.**

John os deixa do lado de fora da cavalaria.

* * *

- **Thanatos... Amigão... Você sabe andar nisso? – **O ferreiro aponta para o Grand Peco, este não gosta do jeito que Érebo fala com ele e o empurra com o bico, jogando-o no chão.

- **Ele tem personalidade (XD) – **Diz Maeros acariciando o Peco e depois o abraçando.

- **Ele é tão fofinho... –** Maeros se esfrega nas penas do Grand Peco.

- **(¬¬") Vamos à abadia pra pegar a armadura dele...**

Thanatos puxa o seu novo amigo pelo arreio, enquanto Érebo bate a poeira da roupa depois de ter levantado, Maeros continua afagando o Grand Peco.

- **Voltando ao assunto, você sabe andar de Grand Peco? – **Perguntou Érebo.

- **Não – **Respondeu Thanatos secamente.

- **Então por que pegou um? (O.O')**

**- Não sei – **Disse ele com um sorriso pra Érebo.

Eles chegam na Abadia, se dirigem a um local nos fundos da mesma. Havia um forno e alguns ferreiros trabalhavam. O trio chega até lá e é recepcionado por um templário.

- **Você deve ser o Thanatos! – **Disse o templário que parecia alegre.

- **Por que todo mundo conhece você? – **Falou Érebo.

- **Você quis dizer: Por que ninguém me conhece? Não quis? - **Disse Maeros caçoando do amigo.

- **Sim, eu sou Thanatos, John me mandou vir até aqui, ele falou que você poderia me ajudar com ele – **O templário aponta para seu Grand Peco.

- **AH! Sim sim claro! Venha comigo, eu tenho a coisa perfeita pra ele... Na verdade, eu já havia mandado forjar para ele uma armadura especial, esta guardada em algum lugar... Eu só preciso achar...**

Ele procura por entre dezenas de armaduras empilhadas.

- **Esse peco é especial rapaz, tome cuidado com ele, fiquei sabendo de umas histórias por ai... Mas acho que eu não preciso me preocupar, afinal, você é o lendário Thanatos... ACHEI! – **Ele tira algumas placas de metal polido, eram muito brilhantes e haviam algumas inscrições sagradas e cruzes, assim como as armaduras dos templários.

- **Pobre pequinho, vai ter que usar essa armadura pesada... E carregar o Thanatos ainda! Coitadinho...(T.T) – **Disse Maeros choramingando.

- **Mas é pra isso que os Grand Pecos servem Maeros! – **Exclamou Érebo.

- **Eu acho que os Grand Pecos não servem apenas pra isso meu amigo. Eles são mais do que simples montarias, assim como disse o John, os Grand Pecos são inteligentes e devem ser tratados com respeito. De agora em diante ele também é um membro de grupo, não apenas uma montaria qualquer. – **Disse Thanatos ao colocar a mão sobre o pescoço do seu mais novo amigo.

- **O garoto é jovem mais parece sábio – **O templário coloca a armadura no Grand Peco.

- **Nossa... Ficou... Muito... Legal... – **Disse Érebo dando voltas ao redor do animal.

- **Ficou lindo! – **Exclamou Maeros se alisando nas penas dele.

- **Bem vindo ao grupo, Peco... – **Disse Thanatos olhando para Peco.

- **Credo Thanatos! Você não tinha um nome mais legalzinho não? Peco? Que falta de originalidade... – **Falou o ferreiro decepcionado com a escolha do nome.

**- Ué! O que tem de errado com Peco? É um nome legal. Fácil de lembrar, sonoro... Você não concorda Peco? – **Diz Thanatos olhando pra seu novo amigo. Peco queria dizer que sim, mas não sabia como, apenas olhou para seu "dono".

- **Que tal... Relâmpago Escarlate! Ou então... Thunderbolt! Ou quem sabe... – **Érebo é interrompido por Maeros.

- **Que tal você ficar quieto e deixar o Thanatos e o Peco em paz? Não ta vendo que os dois já aceitaram o nome que ele deu a ele? Alem do mais... Seria melhor chamar ele de Pequinho, ou então My little Peco... – **Os dois ficam discutindo nomes possíveis para o Grand Peco e nem percebem que Thanatos e Peco já estavam caminhando pra fora de GH.

- **Sabe Peco... Espero ser um bom amigo pra você, quero que se sinta como parte do nosso grupo... – **Thanatos não estava montado em Peco, andava do lado dele, havia até soltado as rédeas.

Peco era um Grand Peco diferente, era mais inteligente que os de sua espécie, podia entender o que o templário falava, só não podia falar com ele.

Aquilo tudo que o templário falava, seria verdade? Peco estava acostumado a ser tratado como uma coisa, como uma arma. Mas Thanatos não, estava chamando ele de amigo e queria que ele se sentisse em casa... Será que ele era diferente? Será que podia confiar em Thanatos? Por que ele não se considerava dono dele? Por que não montava? As dúvidas ecoavam na cabeça do pobre Peco que apenas escutava sem poder falar nada...

* * *

_Aparência dos personagens._

_Thanatos_

_O templário era conhecido como maior espadachim do mundo por ter matado o grifo e por mais feitos heróicos (alguns inventados por bardos), conhecido e famoso por toda rune-midgard é visto com bons olhos por todos. Ele usa uma armadura legionária feita por monges, toda decorada de runas, inscrições e cruzes. É uma armadura prateada e brilhante, parece ser muito pesada (e é); usa também uma espada típica de templários, conhecida como flambergue, tem uma lamina mais fina e é bem longa, é para ser usada com apenas uma mão; carrega consigo também um escudo com uma grande cruz vermelha no meio, o escudo parece normal, mas não é, como todo escudo de templário ele é benzido contra demônios e mortos-vivos e possui algumas coisas escondidas..._

_Possui algumas cicatrizes nas costas e no peito, da batalha do grifo e de outras mais, também possui um corpo bem definido por seus músculos. Mas na realidade, o que mais chama atenção nele, é seu cabelo estranhamente azul e seus olhos amarelos, cor do sol. Apesar disso, ninguém nunca o perguntou do por quê de seu cabelo ser daquela cor.

* * *

_

Agora eles eram um quarteto! Peco foi admitido como o quarto membro do grupo e tratado como tal, mas parece que essa formação não durará muito tempo... Um quinteto? Quem sabe...

Próximo capítulo – O maior espadachim do mundo x O maior arqueiro do mundo


	11. Chapter 10

Cap 10 – O maior espadachim do mundo x O maior arqueiro do mundo

O trio unido novamente se aventura por Rune-midgard, agora com um novo membro, Peco. Agora eles eram um quarteto. Thanatos se recusava em montar Peco, ele dizia que o pobre coitado não era obrigado a carregar ele nas costas, Érebo achava isso estranho, mas, respeitava a vontade do rapaz, afinal, eles eram amigos. Maeros se aproveita da situação, já que o templário não quer montar Peco porque é pesado, não há mal algum nele carregar uma leve mercenária.

- **Maeros, eu deixo você montar o Peco... Mas, apenas se ele consentir. – **Disse Thanatos.

-** Ele deixa. Não deixa pequinho? – **Ela afaga ele que se esfrega nela.

- **Acho que isso foi um sim... – **Disse o templário.

- **Awiiii! – **Maeros pula e senta na sela dele.

- **Será que eu posso também? – **Perguntou Érebo já tentando montar o grand peco. Peco apenas se esquiva e o ferreiro cai de boca no chão.

- **Acho que isso foi um não... – **Thanatos levava Peco pelo arreio rumo a Prontera, a cidade fronteiriça.

Prontera fica na entrada da Grande Floresta, por isso sua posição era estratégica, era a última parada segura antes da longa jornada que poderia não haver volta para muitos aventureiros. A cidade vivia cheia de aventureiros, todos eles se preparavam para entrar na floresta. Mercadores e ferreiros eram comuns nas ruas, eles vendiam armas e suprimentos, pousadas também eram abundantes e perto do centro havia um estabelecimento que era a alegria de muitas pessoas, a arena de batalha...

- **OLHA! O THANATOS! É O THANATOS PESSOAL! O MAIOR ESPADACHIM DO MUNDO! – **Um transeunte grita eufórico, chamando atenção de várias pessoas.

Em alguns instantes o quarteto está cercado de pessoas, na verdade todas elas queriam saber de Thanatos, pediam autógrafos e um grupo de garotas aprendiz gritava histéricas pelo nome dele.

- **Desde quando ele é um popstar? (O.O) – **Érebo fica surpreso e olha para Maeros.

- **Eu não sei (O.O) – **A mercenária também estava tão surpresa quanto ele.

A multidão se aglomera em volta do templário que é obrigado a entrar em uma casa para se esconder da multidão. Ele entra sozinho, os outros três acabam se separando dele por conta da confusão.

- **Onde eu estou? – **Thanatos fala com um rapaz com uma prancheta na mão.

- **Bem vindo a arena de batalha, você deve ser o Sr. Thanatos, seja bem-vindo! Já é conhecida sua fama por aqui, sabíamos que viria para o nosso estabelecimento. Venha por aqui por favor... – **O rapaz leva o templário pelo braço para uma sala de espera.

O jovem de cabelo azul não entende nada do que estava acontecendo ali, mas logo o rapaz com a prancheta volta para falar com ele.

- **O oponente do senhor é Sísifo, um caçador. Ele é conhecido como maior arqueiro do mundo. Será o combate do século, o povo vai delirar, entre lá e mostre o que sabe fazer meu rapaz – **O jovem de prancheta chega perto do ouvido do templário e sussurra – **Eu apostei 3000 zenys em você, sei que vai ganhar.**

**- Eu não posso lutar contra ele! – **Thanatos levanta indignado.

- **Por que não? A ta... Já entendi... Não se preocupe, a arena é abençoada por Odin, qualquer um que morra nela, ou se fira fatalmente é curado totalmente em 24 horas. Não precisa se preocupar... Agora vai la e arranca a cabeça dele! – **O jovem da prancheta empurra Thanatos para dentro da arena.

Era um campo aberto, parecia com um bosque com poucas árvores e um lago raso no meio. Era ligeiramente grande, era cercado por muros enormes feitos de pedras gigantescas, parecia ter uns quinhentos metros quadrados e não havia saída, apenas a porta que ele acabara de passar, porta essa que só podia ser aberta por dentro, impossibilitando qualquer um de sair de lá por vontade própria.

- **Você é o tal Thanatos? O maior espadachim do mundo?**

Uma flecha acerta a perna do templário que cai de dor.

- **Confesso que me decepcionou... – **Um caçador aparece de detrás de uma árvore.

- **Meu nome é Sísifo, o maior arqueiro do mundo. Eu não tenho nada contra você, mas não posso decepcionar os meus fãs, então fique paradinho ai e serei rápido. – **Sísifo aponta o arco em direção a Thanatos e dispara mais uma flecha, dessa vez em direção a testa do mesmo.

- **Eu não sei porque você me atacou, nem sei porque você é considerado o maior arqueiro do mundo; mas eu não posso deixar que me mate. – **Thanatos havia se defendido da flechada com seu escudo.

O templário se levanta e puxa a flecha presa na perna com alguma dor.

- **Ficou corajoso só porque seus amigos estão te vendo? – **Sísifo aponta para o muro.

Em cima do muro havia muitas pessoas, centenas delas, torcendo e gritando. Maeros e Érebo estavam lá também, ele podia escutar palavras de incentivo, mas não ouvia claramente por causa do barulho. A multidão berrava o nome dos dois.

Templários, cavaleiros e ferreiros eram claramente a favor de Thanatos, faziam até torcida para ele. Caçadores, bruxos e arruaceiros vibravam e gritavam o nome de Sísifo e faziam "ola". As outras classes, como mercenários, sacerdotes, sábios e mestres estavam divididos entre os dois. Era um embate de titãs, tanto na arena quanto nas torcidas, uma mais inflamada que a outra, metade torcendo para Thanatos e metade para Sísifo.

- **A luta vai ser mais interessante do que eu pensei – **Ao dizer isso, Sísifo se afasta, o máximo que pode. Essa era a estratégia dele, ficar longe do templário e matá-lo antes que ele possa atacá-lo.

Thanatos olha para a multidão, olha para Sísifo e não vê outra solução.

- **É você, ou eu... **– Ele saca a flambergue e coloca o escudo em modo de defesa. Esse gesto fez a torcida dele ir a loucura, todos seus fãs levantaram e gritavam seu nome em conjunto, o grito deles juntos parecia um trovão ecoando na arena.

Sísifo dispara rajadas de flechas incessantemente contra o templário. Agora a torcida do caçador se anima e começa um grito de guerra.

"_**NÃO É MOLE NÃO!**_

_**SE SÍSI ARMAR O ARCO O THANATOS TA NO CHÃO!"**_

**- AURA SAGRADA! – **Ao pronunciar essas palavras, Thanatos ergue o escudo e uma brisa percorre o seu corpo, fazendo seu cabelo e sua capa ondularem. As flechas que o atingiriam em cheio simplesmente mudam o curso quando chegam perto do templário, as poucas que conseguiam acertá-lo estavam tão fracas pela aura que não conseguiam sequer passar a pesada armadura legionária.

A torcida de Thanatos começa a incentivá-lo também, a batalha não era só entre Sísifo e Thanatos, mas também entre suas torcidas. Os simpatizantes do templário também puxam um grito de guerra para provocar a torcida rival.

"_**THANATOS CAMPEÃO!**_

_**PRA DERROTAR O SÍSIFO SÓ PRECISA DE UMA MÃO!"**_

Thanatos abre um sorrisinho sarcástico para Sísifo.

- **Não vai pensando que já venceu a luta meu amigo... – **Sísifo assovia e um falcão desce dando um rasante no inimigo, o pássaro consegue fazer um corte na testa do templário, um corte feio. Então Sísifo assovia mais uma vez, e mais uma vez o falcão desce em um rasante.

- **ESCUDO REFLETOR! – **Thanatos se ajoelha e bate com força a ponta de seu escudo no chão que gera uma pequena onda de choque que cega Sísifo por alguns instantes, o suficiente para o caçador notar que agora o templário estava com uma aura dourada em volta do corpo. O falcão acerta mais uma fez com as garras na testa do templário, só que dessa vez, ao acertá-lo ele é chegado longe, como se tivesse recebido o mesmo golpe que desferiu. O pássaro bate em uma árvore e cai no chão, inerte.

- **É, estou vendo que te subestimei, venha cá então e acaba com tudo logo. – **Sísifo aparece a alguns metros do templário que anda em direção ao seu inimigo.

- **Sim, acabarei com isso logo – **Thanatos empunha sua flambergue em posição de ataque e avança, mas para bruscamente. Uma armadilha estava presa em seu pé, ele nem havia notado, as grevas que usava não o deixaram sentir nada, mas ele estava preso no chão, não tinha como se mover.

- **Eu ainda estou cheio de truques – **Sísifo da uma piscadinha provocativa para Thanatos.

- **Coincidência... Eu também – **O templário faz o mesmo gesto que seu inimigo e joga sua espada para o céu.

- **Poder, divino poder... És minha força, és meu guia... Levarei o bem nos cantos mais escuros... Nas terras mais sombrias... E que diante do mal... Minha fé permaneça cristalina... Poder supremo dos deuses!**

**PUNIÇÃO DIVINA!**

A espada que girava no céu começa a ser envolta por uma luz amarela e brilhante enquanto ele fazia suas preces, vai lentamente tomando forma de uma cruz, uma cruz com mais de 3 metros. Sísifo corre para não ser acertado por ela, mas era impossível, por mais que corresse a cruz o seguia. Assim que Thanatos grita o nome do ataque, ela despenca do céu, em cima do caçador, sem nenhuma chance de defesa ou esquiva.

As torcidas se calam. A de sísifo fica apreensiva, com medo de que seu herói tivesse sido derrotado; a de Thanatos segura um grito de vitória na garganta e por alguns segundos a arena de cala.

- **Você pode até tentar, mas eu vou ganhar – **Sísifo aparece atrás do templário, estava com uma adaga com lamina roxa na garganta de Thanatos. Era uma adaga venenosa, apenas um corte e ele estaria morto.

Sísifo brinca com o inimigo, faz que vai cortá-lo e não corta, estava totalmente no controle da situação. As torcidas ficam mudas, a luta estava sendo decidida naquele momento.

**- Fé divina, fonte da minha vida, diretriz do meu poder. Que cruz suprema e a pura crença façam o meu inimigo perecer. **

**CRUZ MAGNUM!**

Assim que Thanatos começou a entoar as palavras, Sísifo fez um corte em sua garganta, o sangue jorrou, mas ele não parou de falar e gritou com toda a força o nome do seu ataque mais poderoso. A arena toda ficou cega com tamanha luz que o templário emitia, poucos podiam ver ele no centro de uma cruz gigante desenhada no chão. Aquela cruz apontava para o norte e parecia medir mais de 5 metros, Sísifo estava muito perto e recebeu o golpe em cheio.

Depois que a luz diminuiu e que todos podiam abrir os olhos, a cena revelava tudo. Sísifo estava jogado no chão totalmente acabado, coma s roupas rasgadas e havia uma enorme poça de sangue em volta dele; Thanatos não era diferente, sua armadura legionária antes brilhante e branca estava tingida de vermelha, também havia uma poça de sangue, mas era no pescoço dele.

- **SENHORAS E SENHORES! DECLARO QUE A LUTA ENTRE O MAIOR ESPADACHIM DO MUNDO CONTRA O MAIOR ARQUEIRO DO MUNDO, TERMINOU EMPATADA! – **O rapaz da prancheta diz isso na porta por onde Thanatos havia entrado.

* * *

_Aparência dos personagens _

_Peco _

_Os Grand Pecos parecem uma mistura de avestruzes e tucanos (?), eles podem medir até 2 metros da cabeça as patas e 1,5 metro do rabo ao bico. Tem plumagem colorida e asas mais desenvolvidas que os Peco pecos, mas ainda assim não podem voar, possuem 4 dedos em vez de 3 como os seus parentes e tem o bico mais fino que eles. _

_Peco é diferente dos demais Grand Pecos pois é maior e mais inteligente, sua plumagem também é diferente o que poderia caracterizá-lo como sendo um líder do seu bando. Apesar de não falar, ele pode entender tudo o que os outros falam.

* * *

_

Thanatos empatou com Sísifo? Será mesmo verdade? Ou será que a luta ainda não terminou?...

Próximo cap – É divertido matar?


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

Cap 11 – É divertido matar?

- **ESPERA! OLHEM LA! – **Um cavaleiro se levanta e aponta para o templário que está caído na arena.

- **Eu... ainda... não... perdi... – **Thanatos se levanta se apoiando no escudo, pois sua espada estava longe. O sangue ainda saía de seu pescoço, mas ele se levantou, ergueu sua mão direita e fez uma prece.

- **Frigga, minha deusa, eu te suplico... Me ajude agora porque necessito... Me empreste um pouco de seu imenso poder... Para que esse corpo pare agora de sofrer...**

**CURAR!**

Thanatos coloca a mão direita em volta do pescoço e o mesmo para de sangrar na hora, ao tirar sua mão a ferida havia desaparecido completamente.

O rapaz de prancheta corre até o caçador caído e o examina, depois se levanta e fala bem alto para os espectadores.

- **EU DECLARO AGORA THANATOS COMO CAMPEÃO DA ARENA DE ODIN!**

Uma explosão de alegria, gritos e assovios tomam conta da arquibancada. A torcida de Sísifo se retira das arquibancadas e a festa é dominada por cavaleiros, templários e ferreiros.

Thanatos anda mancando até a sua espada, pega ela no chão e a embainha nas costas novamente. Ele se vira para a porta e caminha lentamente para a única saída e entrada da arena, a caminhada é longa e ele é ovacionado até sumir pelo pequeno portão.

- **O THANATOS É O MAIOR! EU SABIA QUE ELE IA GANHAR! NUNCA DUVIDEI! - **Érebo comemorava junto com a torcida.

- **Sim, ele é o maior... – **Maeros acompanhou com os olhos a caminhada do seu amigo templário pela arena até a porta, mas não conseguia ficar alegre com aquilo, era como se ele não tivesse ganhado, ele não parecia feliz com aquilo e ela sabia disso.

- **Érebo, vamos! – **Maeros puxa o ferreiro pelo pulso para fora da arquibancada, para encontrar com o vencedor do lado de fora da arena.

Érebo vai a contragosto junto com ela, queria ficar ali comemorando a vitória do amigo.

O templário; machucado, cansado e andando com dificuldade, atravessa a pequena sala que outrora tinha ficado conversando com o rapaz da prancheta. Passa pelo salão de entrada da arena, agora vazio... Enquanto todos comemoravam a vitória dele do lado de fora, pelas ruas de Prontera, ele mais parecia que havia sido derrotado vergonhosamente. Havia uma expressão de tristeza e derrota estampada no seu rosto. 

Do lado de fora estava Peco, havia esperado pelo seu dono, o templário, todo o tempo, não tinha saído dali, nem por um instante. Thanatos chega perto de Peco, afaga um pouco seu amigo e procura por alguma coisa dentro de uma bolsa pendurada do lado do Grand Peco.

- **Thanatos... Você esta bem? – **Perguntou Maeros descendo por uma escadaria que levava ao topo da muralha da arena.

- **É claro que ele está bem... Que pergunta, ele é o grande Thanatos! Vencedor da arena de Odin! Aquele que derrotou o grifo! – **Disse o ferreiro, que foi arrastado até ali por Maeros, se vangloriando das conquistas do amigo.

- **Eu não vou morrer, se é isso que quer saber... – **Ele tira uma garrafa com um líquido verde de dentro da bolsa de Peco, era um poção verde, servia para curar envenenamento. Apesar de ter fechado a ferida do pescoço, e templário ainda estava envenenado e morreria não fosse por aquela poção. Ele toma a poção inteira e ela não parece ter um gosto muito bom, pela cara que ele fez ao beber.

- **Eu não quero saber se você vai morrer, eu quero saber se você está bem... – **Maeros chega mais perto de Thanatos.

- **Estou bem, fisicamente falando... – **O templário falava com uma voz triste e gelada com a mercenária.

- **Não fica assim não Thanatos amigão! Você é um campeão! Você matou o Sísifo! Você é o maior dos maiores! Fique contente! – **O ferreiro abraça o amigo para consolá-lo, mas ele mesmo não entendia o por quê de Thanatos estar triste, ele havia derrotado Sísifo, que era invicto a mais de 100 batalhas.

- **E por acaso eu devo ficar feliz por ter matado alguém? Devo comemorar porque tirei a vida de uma pessoa? – **Thanatos olha com ar de desaprovação para Érebo.

- **O que é isso? Ele vai reviver daqui um dia no máximo... Não tem nada de mais nisso... É apenas diversão! – **O ferreiro sorri para o amigo.

- **É DIVERTIDO MATAR? É DIVERTIDO BRINCAR COM A VIDA DE UMA PESSOA? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ME DIVERTI FERINDO ELE?! USANDO OS PODERES QUE CONSIGUI PARA ****PROTEGER ****PARA MATAR! O MEU OBJETIVO É E SEMPRE FOI AJUDAR! NUNCA TIVE VONTADE DE MATAR NINGUEM! – **Thanatos fica realmente estressado com o amigo.

- **Não precisa ficar assim... A gente não sabia... Se soubéssemos nunca teríamos concordado com isso, nos perdoe – **Maeros olhava para Thanatos com olhar de remorso pelo que tinha feito o amigo passar.

Quando os quatro haviam chegado em Prontera, Érebo e Maeros ficaram sabendo da Arena de Odin, e inscreveram seu amigo para ela sem ele saber. Mas agora Maeros estava profundamente arrependida pelo que tinha feito, ver Thanatos daquele jeito estava deixando ela com um remorso terrível. Érebo por outro lado, não entendia por que seu amigo estava tão furioso, mas mesmo assim, estava arrependido, não queria ver o amigo daquela maneira.

- **Eu pensei que me conheciam melhor... Se eu quisesse matar teria virado um cavaleiro... – **Ele da as costas para seus amigos e anda em direção a saída sul de Prontera.

A cidade estava em festa, todos corriam e comemoravam nas ruas, estavam tão distraídos em sua comemoração, que nem notaram o templário e seu Peco andando por entre eles. Quando chegaram não conseguiam andar por causa do assédio, agora Thanatos anda calmamente pelas ruas sem ser notado pela multidão.

- **Acho que não somos tão bons amigos assim... – **Érebo olha para Maeros e se volta para Thanatos que caminha vagarosamente em companhia de Peco em meio à algazarra.

Maeros olha o templário andando pelas ruas de prontera cabisbaixo. O remorso a consumia por dentro, mas ela achava melhor deixá-lo sozinho por um tempo.

* * *

_Classes_

_Em ragnarok há diversas classes, também chamadas de profissões. Templário, cavaleiro, caçador, bardo, sacerdote, monge, sábio, bruxo, ferreiro, alquimista, mercenário, arruaceiro e muitas outras. Na época de Thanatos, algumas classes ainda não existiam, alquimistas, justiceiros, sábios, entre outras e também não haviam transclasses (classes transcendentais, que transcenderam as limitações das pessoas comuns, explicarei melhor em outra ocasião)._

_Cada classe tem sua característica própria, habilidades e crenças.

* * *

_

Thanatos está profundamente triste e magoado, perdoará seus amigos? E Sísifo? Vai deixá-lo ir sem uma revanche? O que Maeros e Érebo farão?

Próximo capítulo – A Grande Floresta


	13. Chapter 12

Cap 12 – A Grande Floresta

Thanatos e Peco estavam do lado de fora da cidade, estavam já dentro da Grande Floresta.

Atrás deles só haviam os enormes muros fortificados da cidade, medindo mais de 10 metros e quase 15 nas torres laterais.

Qualquer aventureiro que chegasse na cidade era logo avisado das medidas de emergência. Prontera ficava na entrada da Grande Floresta, por causa disso era atacada constantemente por monstros selvagens ou não, todo aquele que chegava na cidade recebia uma orientação, ela era mais ou menos assim.

"_A guarda de Prontera é composta por todos aqueles que nela se encontram, a cidade só cobra uma coisa de seus visitantes: proteção._

_Um alarme sonoro soará quando a cidade estiver sendo atacada, todos devem assumir as posições de batalha e proteger a cidade._

_Arqueiros, magos e todos aqueles que puderem atacar de longe, devem subir as muralhas e atacar a todos os monstros que se aproximarem da cidade_

_Espadachins, gatunos e aqueles que atacam corpo-a-corpo devem ficar a postos do lado de fora dos portões e protegerem Prontera."_

Era um aviso simples e eficaz, para que todos entendessem.

Maeros e Érebo resolveram deixar o amigo um pouco sozinho. Andavam pela cidade à procura de mantimentos e coisas que precisariam para a jornada floresta adentro.

* * *

- **Você não acha que é melhor irmos ver o Thanatos? – **Indaga Érebo.

- **Ele quer ficar sozinho – **Disse Maeros.

- **Vocês conhecem o Thanatos? – **Uma monja de estatura mediana e longos cabelos lisos e negros como o mais puro ébano polido aparece diante deles, ela tem um ar de serenidade e calma no rosto.

- **Thanatos é o nosso amigo, por que? – **Disse o ferreiro já encantado com a beleza da moça que estava parada na sua frente.

- **É porque... – **A monja vira o rosto para o lado, como se não quisesse falar.

- **É porque estamos preocupadas com o seu amigo, é por isso – **Outra garota aparece por detrás da garota de cabelos negros, era uma sacerdotisa de pele bronzeada, olhos negros e olhar determinado.

- **Preocupadas? Por quê motivo? Vocês devem saber que o Thanatos é o espadachim mais forte do mundo, ele pode muito bom se cuidar sozinho... – **Disse Maeros fazendo média para seu amigo templário.

- **Mas o Sísifo pode ser muito vingativo... Vocês não o conhecem... – **A sacerdotisa e a monja se entreolham, como se relembrassem algo do passado.

- **Vocês são amigas do Sísifo? Vocês acham que ele pode ter ido atrás do Thanatos pra se vingar? – **Disse o ferreiro, ainda sem tirar os olhos da monja.

- **Quando chegamos no templo de Odin para esperar a ressurreição do Sísifo, o guarda do templo nos havia dito que ele já tinha se recuperado e que já havia saído de Prontera e que foi para a Grande Floresta... – **A monja dizia aquilo olhando para o chão, seu ar de serenidade havia mudado para um de preocupação.

**- Então... Ele foi... – **Maeros dizia sem querer acreditar nos fatos.

- **Tudo leva a crer que sim... – **Depois das palavras da sacerdotisa, os quatro se entreolham e mesmo sem dizer uma palavra já sabiam o que deviam fazer.

* * *

O templário e seu fiel companheiro estavam a algumas centenas de metros da cidade, estavam parados ao pé de uma enorme árvore.

Thanatos olhava para Peco e relembrava do que havia acontecido, sua sangrenta luta, a torcida, os seus amigos, o que tinha falado a eles...

- **Acho que eu fui duro demais com eles Peco...**

Peco queria poder falar alguma coisa, mas só podia observar enquanto o templário, que estava sentado no chão, falava e desenhava alguma coisa sem sentido na terra com seu dedo indicador.

- **Talvez eu seja um mau amigo... Não os perdoei de verdade... Briguei... Não entendi o lado deles...**

Enquanto falava, o desenho sem sentido que ele fazia no chão foi tomando forma, e era uma forma assustadora, parecia uma espécie de monstro, tinha braços enormes, uma cara de demônio e diversos olhos espalhados pelo corpo. Thanatos percebe o que havia desenhado, ele fica espantado, mas antes que pudesse pensar ou fazer alguma coisa, o desenho é apagado por um pé.

- **Sísifo? – **Disse o templário que estava mais espantado ainda.

Peco fica alerta, alguma coisa, instinto talvez, dizia que ele não era de confiança.

- **Sim, sou eu? Por que a surpresa? – **O caçador abre um sorriso.

- **Eu pensei que... Eram 24 horas... – **Thanatos diz meio confuso.

- **O que? A ressurreição? Ah sim! Bem, você entendeu errado... Os mortos ressuscitam em ATÉ 24 horas, eles podem ressuscitar antes. – **Sísifo se senta do lado do templário.

- **Eu achei que... Você estaria... **

**- Bravo?... Magoado?... Vingativo talvez? – **Sísifo não tirava o sorriso do rosto por um segundo sequer.

- **Sim... – **Thanatos se sentia envergonhado, era como se tivesse perdido vergonhosamente, não uma luta, mas seu objetivo.

- **Que nada meu amigo! Essas coisas acontecem, era questão de tempo até chegar alguém mais forte que eu... E que bom que foi você – **Sísifo abraça Thanatos com um braço, um típico abraço de amigo, os dois olham juntos para dentro da Grande Floresta.

- **Veja só, essa imensidão de floresta, quantos perigos, quantos monstros, quantos tesouros não há ai dentro? Não tem porque você ficar aqui se lamentando... Se levante homem! A vida continua! Você tem amigos, você tem um companheiro inseparável! – **Aponta para Peco.

Peco não gosta de nada do que Sísifo fala, embora estivesse ajudando Thanatos.

- **Você tem razão... Ficar aqui me lamentando não vai ajudar em nada – **O templário se levanta e sacode a poeira, o desenho que estava no chão já havia sido apagado pelo pé de Sísifo e ele nem se lembrava mais dele.

Sísifo continuava olhando para Thanatos com o sorriso no rosto, observava-o sem dizer nada.

- **Sísifo, você não tem um grupo?**

Peco ficou eufórico, Thanatos não podia chamar Sísifo para o grupo, ele não era uma pessoa de confiança, mas como ele iria falar isso para seu dono? Era impossível, restava apenas esperar e ficar atento.

- **Bem... Agora que você falou... Não, não tenho...**

**- Então você esta formalmente convidado para entrar no meu grupo – **Thanatos abre um sorriso gentil e coloca uma mão no ombro do caçador.

- **É uma honra... E é claro que eu aceito, andar com o melhor espadachim do mundo vai ser um privilégio.**

**- A honra é toda minha...**

Peco não gostava de nada do que escutava, mas infelizmente estava impotente diante da situação.

* * *

- **Será que ele está longe? – **A sacerdotisa dizia meio ofegante por estar correndo, o forte dela era curar e ajudar os outros e não correr por aí, não tinha físico pra isso.

- **Se eu conheço Thanatos, ele deve ter andado um pouco e parado pra refletir, provavelmente em um lugar bem óbvio, onde a gente possa achá-lo – **Érebo não parecia nem um pouco cansado, um ferreiro era bem treinado na arte de correr já que sempre fugia de ladrões e algumas vezes de clientes insatisfeitos...

- **Ali! – **Maeros aponta para um pequeno grupo que jazia embaixo de uma enorme árvore.

Eles continuam correndo até chegar a algumas dezenas de metros de distância, mas a monja, que corria na frente, para bruscamente, fazendo todos pararem também.

- **Mas... O que? – **Antes que Érebo pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, a monja aponta para cima, para a copa de uma outra árvore que estava em cima deles, onde vários dragões alados de escamas azuladas voavam.

- **Petites... – **A mercenária saca as katares e logo se prepara para saltar e atacar os petites voadores sem dó, mas é interrompida pela monja.

A monja faz um pequeno movimento com a cabeça, sinalizando que não deveria atacar e aponta novamente para os petites, mas dessa vez, todos vêem uma coisa a mais no meio de todos aqueles pequenos dragões.

- **É... É uma... Abelha-rainha! – **O ferreiro fica boquiaberto, já tinha escutado histórias sobre a abelha-rainha, que ela era mais forte que um Edgga, que sua coroa valia milhões e que todas as tentativas de acabar com ela acabava com dois ou três mortos, e mesmo quando era derrotada, sempre aparecia outra para substituí-la na colméia.

Olhando mais pra cima, era possível ver a enorme colméia de zangões e abelhas.

- **Se não fizermos alguma coisa, Thanatos e Sísifo estarão com sérios problemas – **Maeros olhava para Thanatos e queria fazer alguma coisa, desesperadamente.

- **Mercenária, você pode distrair os petites voadores e atrair a abelha-rainha até aqui embaixo? – **A monja falava com ar de determinação e seriedade, mesmo assim ainda parecia serena e não perdia a calma.

- **Acho que posso...**

**- Ferreiro, quando a abelha-rainha chegar, use seu martelo para deixá-la tonta – **A monja distribuía as ordens como uma verdadeira líder e todos obedeciam.

- **Pode deixar comigo – **Érebo tira um martelo de batalha, grande e pesado, conhecido como esmagador, diferentemente da época que era um mercador, ele podia segurá-la calmamente, estava bem mais forte agora.

- **Arthemis, já sabe o que fazer... – **a monja fala com sacerdotisa, revelando o nome da mesma, Arthemis apenas afirma com a cabeça e começa a fazer algumas preces, em alguns instantes todos sentiam o corpo mais rápido e até mais forte.

Maeros não espera mais e parte para o ataque, um ataque extremamente rápido, os petites caiam como frutas maduras, sem nenhuma chance eles eram derrotados um a um pelas rápidas lâminas da mercenária.

A monja fecha os olhos e se concentra por alguns instantes

- **ZEN! – **Diversas esferas azuis rodeavam seu corpo, como se gravitassem em volta dela.

A abelha-rainha percebe a mercenária chegando cada vez mais perto dela, embora fosse apenas um monstro, ela tinha experiência em batalha e sabia que aquilo não era bom. Em segundos um clarão aparece do lado do monstro e uma esfera de eletricidade com mais ou menos um metro de raio é arremessada contra a mercenária sem nenhuma chance de defesa.

- **MAEROS! – **Érebo só tem tempo de gritar o nome da amiga, que cai no chão inconsciente pelo choque e pelo impacto. A abelha estava quase do lado dele, ele apenas ergue sua marreta e deposita todo ódio e raiva que tinha nele.

- **MARTELO DE THOR! – **O martelo é envolvido por uma aura que cresce e toma a forma de um martelo enorme, medindo mais de 5 metros, ele bate com o martelo no chão e uma onda de impacto se forma, sorte a monja e a sacerdotisa estarem a alguns metros de distância ou seriam arremessadas pra longe.

A abelha-rainha fica tonta e desnorteada por alguns momentos, Érebo então tenta avançar contra ela, mas alguns zangões aparecem para proteger sua rainha e ele acaba tendo que lutar contra eles.

A monja continua se concentrando e as esferas azuis que ficavam em volta de seu corpo são consumidas misteriosamente, ela abre os olhos que agora tinham a chama da batalha ardendo.

- **FÚRIA INTERIOR! – **Ao dizer estas palavras em voz alta, ela da um soco no chão, um soco tão forte que a terra treme e pode-se escutar um estrondo até em Prontera. Ao se levantar, havia uma aura tão densa e poderosa em volta dela que raios de energia eletro-estática percorriam todo seu corpo.

- **Só mais um pouco! Agüente só mais um pouco! – **A sacerdotisa encorajava Érebo que lutava contra os zangões e agora contra a abelha-rainha que investia ferozmente contra ele. Arthemis o curava, mas naquele ritmo, logo Érebo seria derrotado...

A monja começa a caminhar calmamente em direção á rainha das abelhas e estava completamente concentrada em seu alvo, para ela era como se só existisse ela e o inimigo.

- **SAI DAÍ ÉREBO! AGORA! – **Ao falar isso, Arthemis corre para longe e Érebo obedece e corre em direção á Thanatos e Sísifo.

A monja fica a alguns metros da abelha-rainha, todos os zangões se distanciam, era só ela e a rainha das abelhas...

Elas se encaram, a monja anda até ficar cara-a-cara com sua inimiga. Ela coloca suas mãos em posição de lótus, a abelha-rainha faz outra esfera de eletricidade para usar na monja dessa vez.

Antes que o monstro pudesse usar o seu ataque, as descargas elétricas q percorriam o corpo da monja começam a se concentrar em seu punho direito. Naquele momento até o tempo parecia mais devagar, a ação que não durou mais que alguns instantes, parecia durar horas para quem estava vendo.

A moça de cabelos negros ergue seu braço direito, seu punho fica completamente envolto de eletricidade que some, como se penetrasse na pele, ela desce seu braço esquerdo e o acúmulo de poder era tanto que se podia sentir uma brisa vindo dela. Seus longos cabelos começavam a ondular e em alguns instantes estavam flutuando como se não existisse gravidade naquele local. A abelha-rainha fica totalmente paralisada, talvez por medo, talvez por espanto, quem sabe...

-**PUNHO SUPREMO DE ASURA!**

A voz da monja estava irreconhecível, era como se um coro de anjos estivesse falando no lugar dela, era um som alto e vigoroso, mas ao mesmo tempo feminino, calmo e sereno. Assim que as palavras foram proferidas, o punho direito dela, que estava estendido acima da cabeça começou a soltar uma fumaça negra, dessa fumaça se formou claramente uma palavra, mas era escrita em letras indecifráveis, jamais vistas antes. O tempo havia parado, a rainha das abelhas não se movia, Érebo que estava correndo estava parado no lugar, Arthemis estava parada atrás de uma árvore, os zangões estavam imóveis, apenas a monja se movia... E seu movimento foi apenas um, ela usou de seu punho direito, onde estava acumulada toda sua energia física e espiritual e deu um soco de cima pra baixo na abelha-rainha, apenas um soco...

A terra tremeu, quase como um terremoto, um clarão cobriu a monja e a abelha rainha, um estrondo ensurdecedor se alastrou por toda a floresta, pássaros voavam assustados, bichos e monstros corriam desesperados do lugar. No local onde estava a monja e a abelha-rainha, agora estava apenas ela e uma cratera de 2 metros no chão, apenas a coroa do monstro havia sobrado, a coroa indestrutível da rainha das abelhas.

Maeros se levanta assustada com tudo aquilo, havia perdido a execução do lendário golpe.

- **M-mas... O que... Aconteceu aqui?... – **A mercenária olhava boquiaberta toda a destruição que o ataque da monja havia causado.

- **Por Odin! Como alguém pode ter tamanho poder! – **Érebo falou isso, ele estava sentado no chão, havia caído com o tremor do ataque e estava completamente abismado com o poder absurdo do golpe da monja e sem esconder a seu fascínio por ela.

- **Eu acho irracional aqueles dois não terem escutado nada até agora... – **Foram as palavras que Arthemis disse quando saía de trás da árvore.

- **Será que o Sísifo... – **A monja olha para a sacerdotisa com olhar de preocupação.

- **Do Sísifo... Eu não ficaria surpresa, Mayara-sempai... – **Arthemis também revela o nome da monja e os quatro percebem a gravidade da situação.

Eles correm em direção a grande árvore e aos três indivíduos que estavam embaixo dela, mas antes, Érebo pega a coroa da abelha-rainha no chão...

* * *

_Aparência dos personagens_

_Mayara_

_A monja é dona dos cabelos mais negros que toda rune-midgard já viu, sou longo cabelo que se estende até metade das costas é completamente liso. Possui a pele branca e um rosto angelical, sempre está com um ar sereno e transmite muita calma e paz para todos os que estão por perto. Sua roupa de monja não permite ver sua silhueta e muito menos as formas de seu corpo, por ser uma monja, conhecidos por treinarem o corpo para alcançar o domínio pleno da mente, deve ter um corpo esbelto e definido, mas nada pode ser afirmado, apenas o mistério..._

* * *

Trio? Quarteto? Um grupo com sete pessoas? Será que Odin colocou fermento nesse grupo? Agora o que eram dois grupos passam a ser um só, Thanatos vai revelar seu amor por Maeros? Érebo está mesmo apaixonado? Sísifo vai ou não vai se vingar?

Próximo capítulo – Amores escondidos


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 – Amores escondidos

- **Existem dois tipos de energia fluindo em nosso corpo, a energia vital e a espiritual. Cavaleiros, ferreiros e a maioria dos guerreiros usam da energia vital para aplicarem seus golpes e a fortalecem com treinamento. A energia espiritual, também chamada de chackra, é mais difícil de ser controlada, é necessário treino corporal e mental para poder utilizá-la corretamente...**

Enquanto a monja falava, Érebo ficava escutando atentamente, cada palavra, cada gesto, cada simples movimento era captado por seus olhos, estava completamente fascinado pela sabedoria e beleza dela.

Peco observava o grupo. Thanatos, Sísifo e Maeros conversam em volta da fogueira, Érebo e Arthemis escutavam as palavras de sabedoria de Mayara. Ele estava ali sozinho, tentava refletir, lembrava do que havia acontecido há poucas horas atrás...

* * *

O templário, o caçador e ele estavam parados embaixo da enorme árvore quando escutam um estrondo, eles pensam em ir para lá, mas são impedidos por uma matilha enorme de lobos da savana, havia ali mais de cinqüenta feras e juntos deles também tinha um maior e mais ameaçador, era conhecido por muitos como Lobo Errante. Ele era grande e com várias cicatrizes pelo corpo, inúmeras histórias sobre ele eram contadas, ele vagava pela Grande Floresta em busca de aventureiros incautos e inexperientes... Mas Thanatos e Sísifo com certeza não eram inexperientes, o templário se concentrou em matar os lobos que estavam juntos com ele enquanto o caçador alvejava o Errante, não foi muito difícil, mas tomou tempo, quando eles finalmente derrotam o famigerado monstro, Maeros, Érebo, Mayara e Arthemis aparecem perto deles...

- **Mayara-san? Arthemis? O que vocês fazem aqui? – **Sísifo demonstra surpresa, mas Peco via claramente que era uma surpresa fingida e calculada, ele era animal, tinha seus instintos.

O grupo que havia derrotado a Abelha-rainha olha para Sísifo e Thanatos, um do lado do outro, sem arranhões, nem discussões, o templário sorria como sempre fazia ao estar perto dos amigos.

- **Thanatos... Você está... Bem? – **Maeros se aproxima de seu amigo, estende a mão em direção ao rosto dele que cora imediatamente.

- **M-mas é claro... Porque não estaria?... – **O templário fica estático, seus olhos estavam fixos no rosto preocupado de Maeros, ela se aproximava cada vez mais.

- **Sísifo-san, achei que você...**

**- Achou que eu ia me vingar? – **o caçador interrompe Mayara – **Mas é claro que não, eu vim aqui para pedir ao Thanatos que una nossos dois grupos em um só, para que possamos nos aventurar na Grande Floresta, afinal, ela é tão vasta e cheia de perigos, pessoas morrem aqui... – **Ele olha para Thanatos e Maeros, cada vez mais próximos.

- **Você não concorda comigo Thanatos? – **O caçador interrompe os dois colocando as duas mãos nos ombros do templário e voltando sua atenção para ele.

- **A-acho... claro... – **Na verdade, Thanatos nem tinha prestado atenção nas palavras de Sísifo, concordou por instinto. Depois de passado a surpresa ele volta o olhar para Maeros, mas ela estava olhando para o caçador.

- **Unir os dois grupos? – **Maeros pisca confusa enquanto olha para Sísifo.

- **Sim... Algum problema senhorita? – **Sísifo sorri amavelmente para Maeros ao mesmo tempo em que analisa minuciosamente seu corpo, cada curva.

Thanatos sentiu naquela hora uma ponta de ciúmes e ficou surpreso com isso

"**Ciúmes? Por que estou com ciúmes da Maeros?"**

Enquanto pensava nisso ele lembrava dos velhos tempos quando a pequena gatuna corria até ele com medo de algum monstro "grande e feio" que ela tinha provocado, ou quando achava algum item raro, interessante, esquisito, nojento, pegajoso, brilhante... Bem... Ela sempre mostrava pra ele os itens que achava, desde o mais simples jellopy. Lembrou-se de quando a salvou pela primeira vez... Da batalha com o Grifo, dos apuros em GH, do tempo que passou longe dela... Tantas foram as aventuras, tantas foram as vezes que ele havia se preocupado com ela... Agora era ela que tinha se preocupado com ele.

- **AAAAEEEE THANATÃO! É ASSIM QUE EU GOSTO DE VER! – **Érebo chega perto de Thanatos e da "aquele" aperto de mão no amigo seguido de um abraço.

– **Tomando decisões sábias, pensando no bem do grupo, querendo proteger os amigos como sempre! – **Érebo se refere ao novo grupo formado, agora com sete membros.

- **Hey! Você por acaso perguntou se a gente quer essa união de grupos? – **Arthemis cruza os braços, emburrada por não ser consultada por ninguém.

- **A Grande Floresta é um lugar perigoso e sombrio, há mais perigos do que uma simples Abelha-Rainha aí dentro, foi uma decisão sábia por parte de Sísifo-san e de Thanatos-sempai... - **Por um motivo desconhecido, sempre que Mayara falava todos paravam e observavam.

Depois das palavras da monja, todos resolveram esquecer as brigas anteriores para o bem do grupo.

- **Vamos até a savana de sograt! – **Maeros interrompe o silêncio ao falar isso bem alto perto de Thanatos.

- **Fazer o que? – **Thanatos agora era o líder de um grupo de seis pessoas, sete se contar o Peco, estava duplamente preocupado com eles.

- **Fiquei sabendo que o templo dos mercenários estava sendo atacado por um monstro nunca visto antes, que ele é muito forte, um dos mais fortes que já se viu! Os mercenários estão tendo dificuldades com ele... Vamos Thanatos! Por favor! – **A mercenária olha para o templário com olhos suplicantes.

- **Eu acho que... Seria bom... Ajudar eles... – **Thanatos coça a nuca enquanto fica vermelho e tropeça nas palavras.

- **Então... VAMOS PECO! ADIANTE! – **Maeros passa correndo por todo mundo, montada em cima de Peco.

- **É... Ela te dobrou mais uma vez... – **Érebo se escora no ombro de Thanatos com ar de deboche.

Mayara e Arthemis tentam esconder os risos enquanto Sísifo pega suas coisas e nem liga pra nada. Érebo e Thanatos também se preparam para a viagem.

* * *

Depois de horas de caminhada o grupo para, já estava ficando escuro e andar na Grande Floresta a noite era burrice. Eles acendem uma fogueira e decidem por unanimidade que um deles ficaria de guarda, revezariam para que todos dormissem e ninguém ficasse cansado.

- **Os monges buscam através de seus treinos, fortalecer tanto o corpo quanto a mente, é necessária muita concentração e experiência para utilizar corretamente as duas forças em conjunto, por isso o Punho Supremo de Asura pode ser usado por apenas 4 monges em toda Rune-Midgard... – **Mayara se cala por um instante.

- **Mayara-sempai é um dos 4 monges lendários, ninguém nunca imaginaria que uma garota com cara de anjo seria tão poderosa... – **Arthemis já sabia disso tudo, estava apenas incitando ainda mais o ferreiro, como se ele já não estivesse totalmente caído pela monja.

- **Mayara... Eu... Queria que aceitasse isso... – **Érebo coloca na cabeça da monja a coroa da Abelha-Rainha.

A monja fica sem palavras, sabia que aquela coroa valia centenas de milhões, talvez bilhões de zenys.

- **Dizem que ela é indestrutível e que da um poder oculto a seu portador... Acho que ela vai ser mais útil pra você do que pra mim – **Érebo sorri carinhosamente para Mayara, ela por sua vez fica vermelha, envergonhada diante da gentileza do ferreiro.

- **O-obrigada... – **Ela meche levemente a coroa sobre sua cabeça, ajeitando-a.

* * *

- **Então, estava só eu e ele... Aquela quimera enorme parecia ter mais de 5 metros de altura! Eu olhei para sua cara medonha, o maior rosto de leão que eu já vi na vida, tinha dentes do tamanho de espadas, havia centenas de cobras saindo de onde deveria ser sua cauda, tinha enormes braços de gorila, pareciam ser capazes de alcançar o céu! Todo o meu grupo fugiu apavorado, mas eu fiquei! Iria derrotar aquela besta, nem que fosse a última coisa da minha vida! – **Enquanto Sísifo falava, os olhos de Maeros brilhavam, estava espantada com tamanha força e coragem.

Thanatos apenas observava, sabia que Quimeras não chegavam a 3 metros de altura, que as cobras de sua cauda não ultrapassavam dez unidades e que seus dentes dificilmente eram maiores que uma adaga... Porem, não disse nada, apenas escutou a história.

- **Com uma flecha certeira... – **Sísifo se levanta e atira uma flecha que corta uma folha no meio - ...**A besta cambaleou... – **Sempre que falava, Sísifo imitava os movimentos da fera e os próprios movimentos - ... **Foi uma flecha direto no olho, aproveitei e atirei outra e acertei no outro olho da criatura! Então foi fácil, ela estava cega, eu apenas me desviei dos golpes dela e a matei em poucos segundos... – **Sísifo se senta, orgulhosa da história bem contada.

- **Nossa... Que legal... Você é tão forte e poderoso! – **Os olhos de Maeros brilhavam ao olhar Sísifo.

Thanatos tentava esconder o ciúme, tentava não demonstrar nada e até conseguia, mas tinha alguém ali que via claramente os sentimentos do templário, era o seu fiel amigo Peco, que observava de perto toda a cena.

**- E você Thanatos? Aposto que fez muitas coisas heróicas também, conta uma pra nós! – **Sísifo olhava ansioso para o templário, Maeros também encarava seu amigo de frente, esperando alguma história extraordinária.

- **E-eu? Bem... É que... Eu não fiz nada de mais... Só matei monstros comuns... Nada "grande e ameaçador" – **Thanatos fica meio acanhado

­-** Mentira! – **A mercenária aponta o dedo indicador para o rosto rubro de Thanatos.

Sísifo fica surpreso, Thanatos também, os dois ficam sem reação e esperam alguma palavra de Maeros.

- **O Thanatos derrotou um grifo sozinho sabia? E ele nem era um templário ainda! A gente estava andando pelas campinas de Geffenia quando o Thanatos viu o alvoroço... – **A jovem mercenária narra a história do grifo, a batalha em que ela tinha sido salva, conta do mesmo jeito que Sísifo tinha feito, com todas aquelas firulas e dramatismo.

Depois ela emenda outra história, sempre contando dos feitos heróicos e quase inacreditáveis do amigo, que não são poucos.

* * *

-** Acho melhor irmos dormir, temos que descansar... – **Thanatos tinha razão, nunca se sabe quando precisariam estar de pé, quando algum monstro atacariam eles.

O templário olha para os outros três e vê que eles já estão dormindo.

- **Bem, eu fico de guarda – **Sísifo arma seu arco e sobe em cima da árvore, ali de cima podia cobrir uma grande área sem precisar se mover muito, sem fazer barulho e sem medo de dormir, porque se dormisse, cairia na hora.

Thanatos se deita em sua cama improvisada, por entre as folhagens da árvore ele podia ver o céu, havia algumas nuvens e não se podia ver claramente as estrelas, ele cruza os braços atrás da nuca e fecha os olhos, fazia tempo que não tirava aquela armadura pesada, se sentia leve. Estava quase pegando no sono, com os olhos entreabertos, quando uma coisa, ou melhos, alguém o surpreende. Era Maeros, estava dormindo ao seu lado quando se revirou e resolveu usar o peito do amigo como travesseiro, passou a mão levemente pelo corpo dele, como se alisasse um travesseiro, Thanatos ficou estático, não sabia o que fazer e não fez nada, depois ele percebeu que ela estava apenas dormindo.

"**Ela só está dormindo... Só isso..."**

O templário tentou pensar com ele mesmo que não havia nada demais naquilo, ela só estava se aconchegando, só isso. Mas ele não deixava de pensar nela, ela ali, agarrada nele, estava absurdamente feliz, dormir agora? Impossível...

Thanatos passaria a noite acordado, aproveitando cada momento, cada segundo daquela experiência, naquele momento se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo.

* * *

Uma pequena criatura corre pela mata, parecia um bode, a não ser pelo fato de ser bípede e de carregar uma pequena foice de lâmina azulada nas mãos. Seus olhos expertos espreitam o grupo dormindo calmamente por detrás de uma moita, ele abre um sorrisinho maléfico e volta correndo pelo mesmo caminho que havia traçado, tão rápido e sorrateiro que nem mesmo o grande caçador que estava de vigia pode ver.

- **Papai! Papai! Eu vi! Eram seis humanos e um Grand Peco! Tinha um caçador vigiando, mas ele não me viu, eu mereço prêmio papai? – **O pequeno monstrinho de pouco mais de meio metro de altura falava com seu pai, sentado e envolto pelas sombras das árvores não era possível ver sua aparência claramente.

- **Seis humanos... Bom trabalho filho... – **O grande monstro se levanta, tinha mais de 3 metros de altura e era como seu pequeno filho: pernas, corpo, cabeça; todas as partes de bode, mas era bípede, possuía duas mãos humanóides e na mão direita carregava uma foice. Uma foice enorme, maior que o próprio monstro, possuía uma lâmina em forma de semi-lua, reluzia a luz do luar, um brilho azul, frio...

Era uma lâmina amaldiçoada, a foice do monstro recebe uma fenda para cada vítima que faz, esse é um jeito de saber qual a força de cada um. Os pequenos monstrinhos tinham algumas fendas em suas foices, enquanto a lâmina de seu pai era completamente dominada pelas fendas, era toda trincada, mas isso não diminuía em nada a sua força, pelo contrário, quanto mais fendas, mais forte a foice.

- **Nós vamos até lá papai? Posso matar a mercenária? Eu vi uma mercearia papai, posso matar ela? Deixa? Por favor! – **Os pequenos chifrudinhos começavam a se empolgar, corriam de um lado para outro, frenéticos.

A grande besta começa a caminhar lentamente em direção ao grupo, o céu que antes estava com algumas nuvens se fecha completamente, pesadas nuvens de chuva dominam a paisagem, raios e trovões e a poucos metros do grupo, um bafomé, o MVP mais temido de Rune-Midgard se aproxima.

* * *

_Aparência dos personagens_

_Arthemis_

_A sacerdotisa do grupo possui poderes mais do que úteis. Ela pode curar e até aumentar a força, velocidade, destreza e várias outras façanhas que podem salvar a vida de todos, porque é esse seu motivo, salvar!_

_Ela possui longos cabelos negros e cacheados, tem a pele morena e não é muito alta (Érebo a chamaria de baixinha...), assim como todas as sacerdotisas, usa uma batina roxa que se estende até os pés, mas no entanto tem dois cortes laterais no vestido que sobem até seu quadril, mostrando uma cinta-liga preta por baixo._

* * *

OMG! Corram todos! Protejam as mulheres e as crianças! Peguem as cruzes e água-benta, a batalha contra o Monstro mais temido de Rune-Midgard começa, será que ele é mais forte que Thanatos? Será que vai sobreviver as flechas de Sísifo? Ele vai agüentar um Asura da monja?

Próximo capítulo – Quem é meu verdadeiro inimigo?


	15. Chapter 14

Cap 14 – Quem é meu verdadeiro inimigo?

Thanatos pouco a pouco fechava os olhos, não queria dormir, queria aproveitar cada segundo junto com Maeros, mas o sono falava mais alto. Ele fecha os olhos, mas sente um respingar em sua testa, ele os abre novamente e se depara com um céu fechado, nuvens escuras, trovões ao longe. No meio dos galhos das árvores ele avista Sísifo, parecia tenso. O templário esfrega os olhos pra espantar a sonolência e olha mais atento para o caçador que estava parado acima dele, agora ele podia ver melhor, Sísifo olhava estático para uma moita a sua frente, seu rosto estava sério, levava suavemente sua mão até as costas em busca de uma flecha enquanto armava o arco. Meio atordoado pela sonolência ele instintivamente olha pra onde seu amigo estava olhando, uma moita, a escuridão da noite sem lua não deixava que ele visse nada além disso, mas ele continua olhando, procurando algo que com certeza estava ali.

Um raio corta o céu, bem em cima deles, iluminando toda a floresta por alguns décimos de segundos, o suficiente para Thanatos observar a silhueta demoníaca da enorme criatura que estava parada atrás do pequeno arbusto.

**- N-não... Pode ser... – **Thanatos balbucia isso ao ver o monstro mais temido pelos templários, lembrou na hora da história de seu amigo da capital...

Hipnos, ainda jovem, se aventurou pela Grande Floresta com um grupo de mais 10 pessoas. Havia tipos bem diversos, o que era bom para sanar as fraquezas uns dos outros, bruxos, caçadores, sacerdotes, cavaleiros, bardos... Podia-se dizer que era o grupo ideal, virtualmente impossível derrotá-los. Já estavam há algumas semanas dentro da floresta, imbatíveis, confiantes, no carrinho do ferreiro do grupo não cabia mais nenhum item. Por uma decisão unânime tinham decidido voltar para a civilização, passariam a noite ali e regressariam no outro dia. Mal sabiam eles que estavam sendo espionados pelo grande Bafomé, foi um ataque surpresa, não tiveram tempo de reagir direito, foi um tremendo massacre, só um tinha saído vivo de lá, Hipnos, o jovem templário tinha corrido, deixado seus amigos pra trás...

Depois do ocorrido, Hipnos se achou indigno de ser um aventureiro e de ter uma vida em mãos para proteger, decidiu ficar na capital para sempre e ajudar os novatos enquanto ainda não corriam risco de vida.

**"Ele acabou com um grupo de dez pessoas facilmente... Estamos aqui em sete..."**

Pela primeira vez Thanatos sentiu um frio na espinha, medo, medo de morrer, medo de não ter coragem, de abandonar os amigos pra se salvar...

- **O que foi? – **Maeros levanta a cabeça, sonolenta, olha fixamente para o rosto do templário.

Naquele momento Thanatos sentiu uma força surgindo dentro dele, era a vontade de proteger, não só os amigos, mas a amada dele, já não tinha mais dúvidas, Maeros era seu amor, diria isso pra ela, mas não agora, agora tinha um trabalho a fazer, tinha pessoas para proteger, tinha um demônio para derrotar.

- **Maeros... O quanto você confia em mim?**

**- Confio minha vida... Por que?**

- **Então se prepare, não faça movimentos bruscos, mas se prepare para a batalha... Não se preocupe, eu vou te proteger... – **O templário alisa os longos cabelos da mercenária por um instante. Ele olha para os outros, Mayara já estava sentada, pronta para a batalha, também havia percebido o monstro, Arthemis e Érebo estavam se preparando.

Maeros estava com suas duas katares nas mãos, estavam todos preparados, Thanatos de armadura, Érebo de machado... O mais estranho é que o MVP não tinha saído do lugar, mesmo depois de saber que foi notado, mesmo com toda a movimentação...

- **Ele não é um monstro comum... Cuidado... – **Arthemis falava para o grupo já unido.

Thanatos estava na frente junto com seu fiel e inseparável amigo Peco; Érebo, Mayara e Maeros logo um pouco atrás; Arthemis e Sísifo ficavam escondidos atrás de todos, era uma formação estratégica.

A tensão era clara, Thanatos apertava o cabo da espada, como se ela fosse pular de sua mão a qualquer momento, Érebo suava, Arthemis engolia a seco, por outro lado, Mayara continuava calma e serena como sempre, isso fazia que seus companheiros ficassem mais confiantes.

Dezenas de pequenos olhos vermelhos se aproximam deles em meio à escuridão, logo eles vêem claramente os bafomés jr. Correndo freneticamente de um lado para outro, pareciam em êxtase, seus berros se assemelhavam a risadas, como se estivessem de divertindo com aquilo.

Aquilo deixava o grupo ainda mais tenso, parecia até que os pequenos caprinos zombavam da cara deles.

- **Ora seus cabritos subdesenvolvidos! – **Érebo começa a avançar pra cima dos monstros, mas é impedido por Mayara.

- **Mas?... – **Sem entender o porque daquilo, o ferreiro olha confuso para a monja, ela apenas aponta discretamente para a moita, o jovem não acredita nos próprios olhos.

A pequena moita se mexe, e de trás dela surge o grande demônio, um feixe de luar que escapara das pesadas nuvens de chuva refletia em sua lâmina gigantesca, ela brilhava, parecia que emanava uma aura fria e maligna, todos se arrepiaram naquela hora.

O enorme bode olha para os sete, analisava cuidadosamente cada um, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, completamente diferente do grupo de aventureiros, ele permanecia calmo, tinha uma respiração lenta e pesada, não parecia que iria atacar eles, não estava em postura de batalha.

- **Papai! Papai! Papai! Dá a mercenária pra mim! Dá papai? Deixa eu matar ela! Deixa? Deixa? Deixa?**

O bafomé se vira para seu pequeno filho que pulava ininterruptamente do lado dele.

- **Não se apresse filho... Eu deixo a mercenária para você... Vão todos dividir, cada um fica com um... – **A voz gutural do demônio causava arrepios em todos ali, estavam sendo tratados como se fossem presas fáceis.

- **Se você esta achando que vai nos vencer assim tão fácil, está muito enganado demônio! – **Thanatos fica nervoso com a conversa que escutara.

Bafomé se vira para Thanatos, o encara e da uma longa gargalhada que ecoa pela floresta. Os risos maléficos gelam os músculos de todos.

- **Você? Thanatos? Acha que com esses seus amiguinhos fracotes pode me vencer? Se até seu grande exemplo fugiu de medo ao ver a minha força você acha que poderá fazer alguma coisa? Faz-me rir...**

O templário mantinha a calma, sabia que a força do demônio não estava só em seus músculos, mas também nas suas palavras.

- **Não escutem o que ele fala, ele vai tentar de tudo para nos amedrontar, vai mentir, mexer com nossos medos, não escutem nada! – **Mayara falava sério para todos, Érebo, Arthemis, Maeros e Sísifo apenas sinalizam com a cabeça para falar que entenderam.

Thanatos olha fixamente para o seu alvo, não hesitaria em atacar se ele desse mais um passo. Estava com medo, mas de forma alguma demonstraria, não era medo de morrer, era medo de não conseguir proteger a todos, era fácil proteger um mercador e uma gatuna, mas não um grupo de sete pessoas.

- **Posso ir papai? Deixa? Posso? – **Os filhotes do grande monstro começam a falar todos juntos, impacientes, queriam matar.

**- Maeros-san, Érebo-san, Arthemis-san, cuidem dos pequenos. Eu, Thanatos-san e Sísifo-san nos encarregamos do Bafomé. – **A monja distribuía as ordens calmamente, como tinha feito na última batalha, nunca perdia a calma.

- **Hmm... Mayara-chan... Por acaso você já falou para os seus amigos que não pode usar o seu asura mais? Ou você mentiu pra eles também? Bancar a monja indestrutível é mais legal não é? Eu compreendo...**

Apesar das palavras do monstro, Mayara não se abala.

- **Isso é... Verdade? – **Érebo não acredita.

- **Eu só posso usar um outro asura depois de 24 horas... Ele consome muita energia e me deixa completamente esgotada, física e mentalmente... Mas não se preocupem, eu não sou inútil... – **Ao dizer isso, a monja sai de sua típica posição das mãos em lótus e sua aparência calma e serena e muda completamente. Dobra levemente os joelhos, trás a mão direita perto do estômago, fechando o punho, estende o braço esquerdo e deixa a mão aberta como se chamasse os inimigos.

- **Vão meus pequeninos... Divirtam-se...**

Mais que depressa os bafomés jr. avançam contra eles, corriam a uma velocidade tremenda, era um correr quase sobrenatural, com suas pernas curtas ele andavam mais rápido que qualquer humano, mais rápido que muitos Pecos. Maeros não se contém mais nem um segundo, avança pra cima daquele que queria matá-la e por pouco que não consegue, ela desvia de um ataque rápido da minúscula foice da criatura, com sua agilidade de mercenária ela golpeia a criatura diversas vezes enquanto desvia de todos os ataques, em questão de segundos ele estava no chão e ela nem ao menos tinha sido tocada.

Cada um foi atacado por um chifrudinho, mas eles nem ao menos foram páreo para o grupo. Sísifo e Arthemis mataram seus adversários antes mesmo que eles pudessem chegar perto; Érebo cortou no meio com apenas um golpe; Mayara em uma seqüência de golpes incríveis derrotou sem nem ao menos cansar; Thanatos, usando uma habilidade divina que apenas templários possuem chamada cruz divinum, desintegrou o demoniozinho; até mesmo Peco, com seu bico afiado e suas garras poderosas não teve trabalho pra vencer.

- **É isso o que você chama de força? É por causa disso que devemos ter medo? O único que devia estar com medo aqui é você... Vingarei o grupo de Hipnos, protegerei os indefesos e derrotarei você! – **Thanatos aponta a espada em direção ao Bafomé.

- **Proteger os indefesos? Hahahahahahaha! Só rindo mesmo...**

O templário fica confuso e hesita.

- **O que você chama de proteger os indefesos eu chamo de CARNIFICINA! – **O demônio parecia realmente zangado, a expressão de calma e sadismo do rosto dele muda completamente, estava nervoso, muito furioso, todos ficam apreensivos.

- **Desde que você se tornou um espadachim, você disse que protegeria os indefesos, mas o que você fez? Pense bem Thanatos! Quem você protegeu? Assassinos, torturadores! Vocês aventureiros entram no território dos monstros, atacam eles sem nenhum motivo e ainda acham que tem o direito de achar que estão certos! – **Ele bate o cabo da foice no chão com força, a terra treme.

- **Me diga, sinceramente, quem é o culpado na história? Um lunático que come tranqüilamente sua cenoura silvestre sem nem ao menos incomodar, por vezes fugindo dos humanos; ou uma gatuna sem coração, sem pena, que vai até o pobre animal indefeso e o mata friamente apenas para pegar seus itens e ficar mais forte? Me diga? Não tem coragem de encarar a verdade? É difícil perceber que depois desse tempo todo você vem protegendo os assassinos e os torturadores, não é?**

Thanatos fica completamente paralisado, sem reação, não queria acreditar no monstro, mas no fundo suas palavras faziam sentido.

- **THANATOS-SENPAI! NÃO OUÇA ELE! ELE ESTA TENTANDO TE CONFUNDIR! – **Arthemis é interrompida por um olhar maléfico do Bafomé.

- **Como ousa! Como tem coragem de falar uma coisa dessas do THANATOS! – **Todos se viram para a voz irritada, era Maeros.

- **O Thanatos sempre foi justo e bom! Sempre protegeu quem precisou de ajuda, nunca negou ajuda nem a uma criança que todos diziam que era ladrão! Nem a um mercador que não tinha nada a oferecer em troca! Até uma gatuna sem futuro e desengonçada ele ajudou! PUXA VIDA! ELE NEM MONTA NO SEU GRAND PECO POR QUE NÃO QUER QUE ELE SE CANSE! Como você agora vem dizer a ele que tudo o que ele fez é errado? Do jeito que você fala até parece que ele deveria proteger os monstros e matar os humanos! Eu farei você calar a boca e nunca mais duvidar da bondade dele! – **Depois do seu discurso inflamado, Maeros avança pra cima do MVP, sem dó nem piedade, seus olhos estavam inundados de lágrimas, mas apenas Thanatos tinha notado.

Thanatos percebe o perigo que sua amiga corria, enfrentar o demônio de frente era praticamente suicido, se ele não fizesse alguma coisa ela morreria.

Ele se ajoelha, finca sua espada no chão e fica completamente vulnerável a qualquer ataque, um luz azul sai de seu corpo em direção ao de Maeros, ambos ficam envoltos nessa facho de luz, foi tudo muito rápido, questão de décimos de segundos.

- **REDENÇÃO!**

Os outros também correm até o bafomé, agora sim, a luta tinha começado.

Maeros avança correndo em zigue-zague, uma técnica comum de mercenários para evitar ataques, com suas katares em punho ele salta e tenta acertar a garganta do imenso monstro.

Érebo não avança ainda, apenas urra com toda a sua força, aquilo era chamado de Grito de Guerra, uma habilidade dos ferreiros para aumentar sua força e confiança, ele segura seu machado com as duas mãos e começa a tremer levemente.

- **ADRENALINA PURA!**

Mayara olha espantada para as veias do braço de Érebo que pareciam querer saltar pra fora da pele

- **FORÇA VIOLENTA!**

Mais uma vez Érebo grita e dessa vez os músculos de seu braço e do seu peitoral aumentam consideravelmente.

"**Então essa é a verdadeira técnica de um ferreiro, esperar até o momento certo para aumentar a sua força e velocidade de uma só vez"**

Mayara não se espanta, apenas invoca suas esferas espirituais e parte pra cima do MVP. Arthemis se preocupa apenas em aumentar ainda mais a força e agilidade de seus amigos com suas magias divinas.

Thanatos se concentra mais e vários outros feixes de luz azul saem de seu corpo e vão em direção aos outros membros. Peco sabe que se atacar só atrapalhará e fica pra trás.

Sísifo fica ao lado de Arthemis e alveja o demônio continuamente.

- **Acha que vai me acertar com esses movimentos lentos? – **O bafomé apara o ataque de Maeros com o cabo de sua foice e com ela mesma ele ataca a mercenária com a intenção de rasgá-la ao meio com a lâmina.

Milagrosamente ele erra, não, ele acerta em cheio, mas a lâmina nem toca a pele de Maeros, passa por ela como se ela fosse intangível.

Thanatos urra de dor, uma ferida enorme se abre em seio peito, era como se o golpe que Maeros tinha recebido tivesse sido redirecionado pra ele.

- **Quando tempo você pode agüentar levar ataques pelos seus amigos? Só vai cair mais cedo... – **Bafomé sabia que se atacasse os outros só feriria Thanatos, mas ele não se importava, se o templário morresse estavam todos perdidos. Era uma questão de tempo e todos eles cairiam.

- **Arthemis-san! Sua vez! – **Enquanto Sísifo atirava sem parar, Arthemis se posiciona atrás do templário.

- **Frigga, minha deusa, eu te suplico... Me ajude agora porque necessito... Me empreste um pouco de seu imenso poder... Para que esse corpo pare agora de sofrer...**

**CURAR!**

A grande ferida do peito de Thanatos se fecha rapidamente, isso não deixa o bafomé muito feliz.

Por alguns minutos a batalha se estende, Thanatos apenas leva o dano por seus amigos, Arthemis não deixa que o templário caia e os outros apenas atacam severamente sem se preocupar em defender.

Uma chuva torrencial caía, o campo de batalha estava manchado de sangue, sangue de um templário sagrado e de um demônio se misturava no solo. Ambos os lados estão cansados, mas não param, quem parasse agora perderia.

- **Estou cansado de brincar com vocês...**

Um enorme círculo de conjuração aparece em baixo dos pés do grupo.

"**Droga! Redenção não apara magias!"**

Antes que alguém pudesse fazer expressar alguma reação já era tarde demais. As nuvens acima deles começam a faiscar descargas elétricas.

- **IRA DE THOR!**

Todos os relâmpagos que as nuvens de chuva continham se agrupam em um só lugar, em cima da cabeça deles. Um enorme raio alaranjado desaba em cima deles, acerta todos. A terra treme e o barulho é tão alto que não se pode escutar os gritos de dor do grupo e as risadas insanas do bafomé.

- **É assim que iam me derrotar? Vocês são fortes, mas não são páreos para mim! – **Enquanto se vangloriava, ele gargalhava de felicidade ao ver os corpos caídos no chão.

Peco não conseguia acreditar no que via; Thanatos, Maeros, Érebo e Mayara estavam caídos no chão, inconscientes. Estavam perdidos, por mais que quisesse ajudar o máximo que poderia fazer agora era ir lá e morrer com eles também, era o que pretendia, se todos morreram protegendo uns aos outros, ele também iria. Mas Peco notou uma coisa, Arthemis e Sísifo não estavam caídos la, onde estavam?

- **Cantando vitória antes da hora? Que feio... – **Érebo estava atrás do demônio, aproveitou-se da distração com a magia e se esgueirou para trás dele. Estava com uma adaga na mão não faria nem cócegas no enorme monstro com elas se tentasse feri-lo normalmente.

- **Planeja me derrotar com uma adaga? Se nem as katares da mercenária, que são consideradas letais conseguiram me ferir profundamente, você acha que um caçador de adaga vai conseguir me derrotar? – **Bafomé sorri sarcasticamente para ele.

- **Eu? Te derrotar? Não confunda as coisas bicho nojento, quem vai te derrotar é ela! – **Aponta para a sacerdotisa, ela recita um canto em uma língua estranha e lentamente tirava uma pedra azulada em formato oval de dentro de sua bolsa.

- **Ela... Pode usar... Aquilo?... – **Bafomé parecia mais tenso – **Não importa! Eu posso escapar daquilo muito facilmente, não é a primeira vez que tentam! – **Ele volta a ficar tranqüilo novamente.

- **Acho difícil escapar daquilo sem poder andar, não acha? – **Antes mesmo de terminar de falar, Sísifo de abaixa rapidamente e desfere dois golpes certeiros no tendão de Aquiles do monstro.

Foi um golpe preciso, o MVP se desequilibra e cai de costas na hora, desesperado ele tenta se levantar em vão.

- **MALDITO! VOLTE AQUI! EU VOU TE MATAR! – **O caçador já estava longe, logo depois de cortar seus dois nervos ele pulou pro lado e se escondeu em uma moita.

O bafomé balançava sua foice desesperadamente, golpeia o chão com os punhos tão fortemente que os afunda no solo.

- **Vá morar com Hell, demônio maldito... MAGNUS EXORCISMUS! - **Arthemis joga a gema azul em cima do monstro

**D**epois de gritar o nome da habilidade máxima dos sacerdotes, a pedra azulada se rompe em um brilho branco cegante. As nuvens se abrem por alguns instantes e diversos anjos descem por um faixo de luz, eram anjos iguais aqueles que ressucitaram Thanatos no dia em que ele morreu. Dezenas desciam em direção ao bafomé com suas lanças em punho. Era impossível ver o que fizeram com o demônio, a luz que o cobria era muito forte.

Assim que a luz se apagou, as nuvens fecharam o céu novamente e onde havia um enorme bafomé agora só tinha os seus chifres e um monte de pó.

* * *

- **Thanatos... Você esta bem?... – **Sísifo o olha nos olhos.

- **Sim... Onde está o bafomé? – **O templário se levanta colocando a mão na espada rapidamente.

- **Relaxa... Ele morreu... A Arthemis é especialista em fritar demônios**

**- E... Os outros?... – **Thanatos olha para os lados em busca dos amigos.

Érebo ajeitava seus novos Chifres Majestosos na cabeça, Mayara estava sentado no chão ofegante, Peco estava do seu lado já e Arthemis estava sentada no chão do lado de Maeros que estava deitada, imóvel.

- **O que... – **Thanatos não queria pensar no que estava pensando.

- **Ela não resistiu a magia... O choque foi muito forte... Érebo estava em frenesi de batalha e quase não foi atingido, Mayara estava acostumada a isso devido ao seu treinamento pesado e você... Bem... Você é quase indestrutível... Mas Maeros...**

Os olhos do rapaz de cabelos azuis se enche de lágrimas...

- **Sinceramente Thanatos... A culpa é sua... Eu não queria falar mais... É a verdade...**

**- M-minha?...**

**- Sim... Você disse que iria protegê-la... Disse que ela podia confiar a vida à você e ela acreditou... E morreu acreditando nisso...**

**- M-m-morreu...**

**- As pessoas morrem Thanatos... Você não pode proteger a todos... Mesmo que queira... Mas se você não pôde proteger até a pessoa mais querida da sua vida...**

As palavras de Sísifo entram como facas no coração dele. Por mais um tempo ele olha para o corpo inerte de Maeros no chão, depois se levanta de cabeça baixa.

- **Você tem razão... Se eu não pude proteger ela... Eu não posso proteger ninguém...**

Sísifo fica em silêncio. Quase ninguém percebeu quando Thanatos sumiu por entre as árvores, Érebo estava ocupado se preocupando com os itens que achara, Mayara estava desligada do mundo a sua volta, Arthemis estava debruçada sobre Maeros, mas Sísifo... Esse viu. Viu Thanatos desaparecer na penumbra e viu Peco correr atrás dele.

* * *

- **Como ela está Arthemis-san? – **O caçador se senta do lado dela.

- **Muito mau... Mas vai sobreviver...**

**- Que bom... – **Sísifo não consegue esconder o sorriso, mais sarcástico e demoníaco que qualquer bafomé poderia fazer.

* * *

_Aparência dos personagens_

_Sísifo_

_O caçador mais vingativo de rune-midgard usa uma roupa camuflada, tipicamente usada pelos da sua classe, é leve e deixa bastante mobilidade para o corpo, possui também uma aljave de flechas nas costas. Seu longo cabelo loiro possui uma trança que vai até o meio das costas. Não é muito forte, mas possui um físico saudável._

* * *

Solidão... Frio... Fome... Lugares onde nenhum homem jamais esteve... Monstros que ninguém viu... A verdadeira amizade.

Prox cap – O exilado


	16. Chapter 15

Cap 15 – O Exilado

A chuva lavava sua armadura antes coberta de lama, a água escorria pelas runas e pelo metal frio, carregava consigo a terra e o sangue. A noite era fria, a chuva estava gelada, embora estivesse cansado e com fome ele não queria parar, queria ir o mais longe possível, ir para onde ninguém pudesse encontrá-lo, sumir.

Peco via o templário andar cabisbaixo, seguia ele de perto, no entanto mantinha certa distância. Estava triste pela Maeros e ainda mais por Thanatos, em sua concepção o templário não tinha feito nada de errado, mas se ele queria ir embora, seguiria ele até o fim.

* * *

- **É melhor levarmos ela pra Glast Heim, eu consegui curar as feridas mais graves, mas gastei muito poder com o magnus exorcismus, na abadia ela poderá ser completamente curada.**

Mesmo depois de passado algum tempo ninguém tinha sentido falta do líder do grupo.

Érebo caminha até Mayara com um par de chifres majestosos na cabeça.

-** Esses chifres têm valor religioso para muitas religiões sabia? – **a monja falava sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos, estava meditando até Érebo chegar perto dela.

- **É eu sei, também represente força e virilidade.**

- **Força que você demonstrou ao enfrentar o Bafomé, não sabia que era tão forte...**

Érebo fica vermelho com o comentário, ficaria mais ainda se ela estivesse olhando para ele, mas ela continuava concentrada e de olhos fechados.

- **Sabe como é... Pessoas vemos, força não conhecemos – **Érebo esboço uma risada meio forçada, por algum motivo Mayara também ri com ele.

* * *

Estava andando há dias, não comia, não bebia, não dormia... Não se agüentava em pé, mas continuava andando, por vezes fraquejava e quase caía, mas Peco já estava ao seu lado e sempre o ajudava como podia. Por ser um animal selvagem e bem robusto, era normal para Peco caminhar por dias a fio, os grand pecos deveriam suportar correr por dias seguidos para fugir dos predadores ou para caçar, também deveriam ser resistentes para poder carregar os templários nas costas.

Mais algumas horas de caminhada e eles sentem um sopro vindo ao longe, era a brisa do mar... Thanatos corre em direção à brisa oceânica, aos poucos o chão de terra vermelha vai sendo trocado por uma areia fina e branca. Peco corre junto com ele, nunca tinha pisado em uma praia, muito menos visto o mar, mas por instinto sabia que estava perto. Thanatos para de correr, suas grevas afundam lentamente na areia molhada enchendo-se de água salgada, ele cai ajoelhado diante da imensidão do mar azul esverdeado; focas, lontras, caranguejos e estrelas-do-mar andavam livremente, ignorando o templário.

- **Peco... Não tem mais... Pra onde fugir... – **Thanatos estava tonto, sem forças para continuar ele desaba enterrando o rosto na areia encharcada da praia.

* * *

- **Vamos voltar para Prontera, talvez Thanatos esteja nos esperando lá, pode ter ido buscar reforço, não sei... – **Sísifo tentava convencer todos a voltar para a cidade.

- **De uma forma ou de outra teremos que voltar, se continuarmos aqui é capaz de Maeros-san não suportar os ferimentos... – **Arthemis falava com certo pesar na voz, não queria deixar o templário para trás, mas sabia que a situação estava mais grave com a mercenária. Sabia que o templário era forte o suficiente para se proteger sozinho, no fundo ela achava que Thanatos era mais forte sozinho do que em grupo.

- **Não podemos deixar o Thanatos pra trás, ele não deixaria ninguém para trás se estivesse aqui, tenho certeza disso – **Érebo conhecia o amigo muito bem, sabia que do jeito que era não deixaria ninguém morrer ou ficar pra trás.

- **É preciso... Pelo bem dela... Ele vai ficar bem, vamos nos encontrar com ele em Prontera, eu garanto – **Mayara sorri para Érebo, o ferreiro sente o coração bater mais forte, esquece por um momento do amigo e apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça.

- **Para Prontera então! – **Sísifo se vira e caminha na frente, não queria que os outros vissem em seu rosto o sorriso de contentamento que esboçava, finalmente sentia o gosto da vingança.

* * *

Thanatos acordou como forte sol no rosto, escutava o barulho do mar, o quebrar das ondas e os respingos na pele, abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda estava fraco pela fome e pela sede. Levantou-se meio zonzo de fome e notou que do seu lado havia várias frutas, sem pensar duas vezes ele as devorou o mais rápido que pôde.

-** Peco...**

Olhou para os lados em busca do amigo, mas tudo o que via era água, areia e floresta ao fundo. Ficou de pé, a armadura estava mais pesada que nunca, devia estar cheia de areia. Andou um pouco sem saber para onde ir, apenas caminhando sem rumo, seguindo o contorno da praia.

Caminhava cabisbaixo olhando para o chão arenoso lembrando do fatídico dia; o rosto de Maeros deitada no chão, imóvel, as gotas de chuva caindo sobre ela, a água que descia pelo seu rosto, a expressão de dor que ainda esboçava... Ele pára, fecha os olhos e coloca a mão no peito, como se estivesse sentindo dor ali. Mais uma vez ele olha para os lados em busca de algo ou alguém, talvez tivessem vindo procurá-lo, talvez nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, rezava para que tudo fosse um sonho causado pela proximidade dela naquela noite... Não queria acreditar, mas era verdade. Cai ajoelhado no chão apoiando as mãos no solo, o sentimento de culpa corria seu peito por dentro. Ele observa o chão e depois de um certo tempo ele nota, havia uma pegada bem onde estava, os sentimentos haviam cegado seus olhos para o mundo, mas agora ele via, eram pegadas do Peco.

Seguiu o rastro do amigo se concentrando totalmente naquilo para não voltar a fraquejar e lembrar tudo denovo, caminhou por algumas dezenas de metros seguindo o contorno da praia até avistar um pequeno rio, correu desesperadamente em direção ao riacho, havia saciado a fome, mas não a sede. Aos tropeços ele chega e se depara com Peco, estava parado, como se estivesse esperando.

- **Peco... Você me guiou até aqui?...**

Peco continua parado, responderia se pudesse. Thanatos se ajoelha na beira do rio e sacia sua sede.

- **Peco... Obrigado... Acho que você é o único que ainda lembra de mim...**

O escudeiro de Thanatos se sentia mal pelo seu amigo, sabia que ele estava sofrendo, mas não podia fazer muita coisa a não ser ajudá-lo no que podia, trazendo comida e usando seu instinto natural de sobrevivência.

O templário se senta na beira do riacho e olha para a paisagem paradisíaca.

- **Peco... Meu amigo... Não vou mais voltar...**

O animal fica surpreso, se levanta e senta do lado de Thanatos, ficam ambos olhando para o infinito azul.

- **Não vou agüentar pisar o chão que ela pisou, ver as pessoas que me lembram ela... Érebo... Mayara... Hypnos... Arthemis... Falhei com todos...**

Ficaram sentados ali, pensando no que fazer. Peco só fazia companhia.

- **Vamos para oeste, se seguirmos para leste vamos parar em Payon... Para sul... Bom... Impossível não é? A não ser que você saiba nadar... Para o norte tem Prontera... Só resta o oeste inexplorado... Você não precisa vir Peco, está livre, pode voltar para o seu bando, achar uma casa nova, fazer o que achar melhor.**

Thanatos retira os arreios de Peco, mas antes que pudesse tirar a armadura dele, ele se afasta.

**- Peco?... O que foi?...**

Ele se aproxima denovo e esfrega o bico no seu flanco, quase o derrubando pela força.

- **Acho que isso quer dizer que você não vai me abandonar... Não é?**

Sem poder responder nada, apenas senta do lado do paladino e continua observando a imensidão do mar. Thanatos passa o braço por volta do pescoço dele e o afaga levemente.

- **Vamos ser só nós dois e os deuses, eu te protejo e você me protege, ok?**

Novamente Peco esfrega o bico no templário, dessa vez o derrubando no chão.

- **Bom... Acho melhor eu dar um jeito de arrumar essa armadura primeiro... Não vou muito longe com ela cheia de areia...**

* * *

**- Você disse que o Thanatos estaria aqui, ele não está, então vamos voltar para buscá-lo! – **Érebo estava ficando nervoso com Sísifo.

- **Calma Érebo-san! Vou falar com o rapaz da arena, talvez ele tenha visto o Thanatos, pode ser que ele tenha voltado para Glast Heim – **Sísifo, sem mais delongas, foi até a arena.

- **Thanatos-san é forte, ele está bem, ele derrotou o Sísifo, o bafomé, um grifo, o que mais você quer de provas? Ele até passou no teste de cavaleiro em menos de meia hora, confie nele Érebo – **Mayara tentava acalmar o ferreiro e conseguia.

Sísifo entra na arena para falar com o rapaz enquanto os outros ficam esperando ele do lado de fora.

- **Sísifo! O maior arqueiro do mundo! O que você faz por aqui? – **Disse o rapaz com uma prancheta na mão

- **Só queria saber se você viu o Thanatos passar por aqui, viu?**

**- Bom, desde que ele saiu daqui vitorioso ele não voltou mais, perguntei pelas ruas por ele, mas ninguém o viu, acho que não voltou ainda. Eu nem tive tempo de entregar o prêmio dele.**

**- Prêmio? – **Sísifo se anima.

- **Sim, cem mil zenys, o dinheiro das apostas.**

**- Bom, eu posso entregar para ele, a gente está no mesmo grupo agora.**

**- Como eu posso saber que você vai entregar a ele? Nem mesmo sei se você está mesmo no grupo dele... – **O rapaz da arena desconfia.

- **É sério! Estou até com o grupo dele! Olha lá! – **Sísifo aparece na porta e faz um sinal de positivo para Érebo e os outros, o grupo sem entender nada acena para ele.

- **Bom... Eu me lembro do ferreiro e da mercenária... Se eles estão com você, acho que está com Thanatos então... – **Entrega um cheque para Sísifo, ainda não muito confiante.

- **Não se preocupe, assim que eu encontrá-lo eu entrego – **Sísifo coloca o cheque no bolso, coloca a mão no ombro do rapaz e sorri amavelmente – **Até mais ver.**

Sísifo caminha calmamente até o grupo.

- **E então? – **Érebo esperava impaciente com o machado nas costas e os chifres majestosos na cabeça, várias pessoas passavam e olhavam admiradas para ele e sua pose de vitorioso.

- **É como eu disse, ele foi para Glast Heim, o moço mesmo me disse que viu ele passando por aqui, eu até acenei para vocês para dizer que estava tudo bem – **Mais uma vez Sísifo sorri falsamente para todos.

- **Vamos à capital o quanto antes então, Maeros precisa de tratamento... O carrinho de Érebo não deve ser nada confortável também...**

Todos olharam para o carrinho do ferreiro, tinha transformado ele em uma cama improvisada, Maeros estava deitada nele de um certo mau jeito por causa do espaço reduzido.

- **Arthemis tem razão... Para Glast Heim! – **Érebo começava a agir como se fosse o líder do grupo.

* * *

Peco e Thanatos andavam calmamente, sem pressa, não tinham hora para chegar, nem destino certo, apenas andavam. Sem entrar na Grande Floresta eles seguiam pela praia sempre em direção ao oeste.

Passavam por lugares nunca antes visto pelo homem, caminhando do lado do mar de águas mornas e cristalinas. Viram monstros que ninguém nunca viu, alguns selvagens outros não. Thanatos sempre se surpreendia, cada dia que passava era como se sua vida mudasse, seus conceitos sobre os monstros também, tudo o que tinha aprendido sobre a maldade dos monstros estava á prova.

Depois de dias de caminhada ele se depara com uma criatura singular, era um humanóide de pedra, tinha cerca de 3 metros de altura, mas era completamente inofensivo, por vezes era possível vê-los admirando o mar ou alguma outra coisa bela, por mais perigoso que aparentasse era apenas aparência. Por outro lado, existia uma ave naquele mesmo local, era pequena e não voava, parecia fraca e indefesa, mas assim que encontrou com os dois amigos partiu para o ataque, atacou com todos as forças, com raiva e fúria, mas mesmo seu mais forte ataque não conseguia sequer arranhar as grevas do templário, Thanatos apenas ignorou a criatura e seguiu seu rumo sem interferir com ninguém, depois de um tempo a pequena ave se cansou e fugiu.

- **Peco... O mundo é grande, tão grande... Quanta coisa já vimos, presenciamos... Homens-jacaré, mulheres-águia, grifos! Será que um dia a humanidade vai descobrir tudo isso? Os homens vão colonizar essas terras também? Quando eu estava com eles, não sei... Nunca pensei que existiria algo assim, parecia que o mundo todo estava entre minha casa e Prontera, GH, Geffenia... Mas olha só em nossa volta! Tanta vida e belezas... E não acaba! Todo dia encontramos coisa nova... Vamos seguir nossa jornada amigo, quem sabe o que nos espera atrás daquelas montanhas...**

No horizonte já se podia ver claramente uma montanha negra, de rochas escuras como a noite. Eles acamparam em uma gruta ainda naquele dia, aos pés da montanha.

- **Sabe amigo... Não sei o que seria de mim sem você agora... Acho que teria ficado louco...**

Peco se surpreende com a declaração de Thanatos, apenas escuta do lado da fogueira improvisada que haviam feito com os poucos galhos secos que encontraram no meio do caminho.

- **Eu tento esconder... Mas às vezes não consigo... É tão... Difícil Peco...**

Thanatos se encolhe perto da parede, chora em silêncio, Peco seu fiel amigo inseparável fica do lado dele, imóvel.

O templário abraça o corpo do amigo e se deixa levar pela tristeza que sentia, nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir aquela noite. Noite sem lua, sem ruídos, como se todos os monstros e até o vento e a lua se recolhessem para não vê-lo chorar, apenas Peco, só ele continuava do lado de Thanatos, imóvel, a única coisa que podia fazer era orar para os deuses e acreditar que eles também ouvem os monstros.

* * *

_Aparência dos personagens_

_Hypnos_

_O templário que iniciou Thanatos na ordem dos templários já foi um dia um aventureiro. Dotado de uma força incomum, comparável quase com a do jovem pupilo, já foi considerado um enviado especial dos deuses para uma missão sagrado, mas segundo o templário-mestre o verdadeiro enviado é outro._

_Possui uma armadura legionária cheia de cortes e ranhuras de batalha, faz questão de preservar as marcas de batalha para sempre se lembrar dos seus amigos, sua longa capa azul avança até encostar-se ao chão, encobrindo toda sua costa e sua espada. De uma beleza singular, olhos negros e cabelos cor de mel, curtos, porém volumosos, possui uma cicatriz que se prolonga por todo o rosto, indo da testa ao queixo passando pelo lado esquerdo do rosto._

* * *

Um pedido incomum, o amigo que vai embora, o grupo que se esqueceu do líder, uma vingança lenta e dolorosa. Thanatos recebe uma missão e fará de tudo para cumpri-la!

Prox Cap – Escolhido pelos deuses


	17. Chapter 16

Cap 16 – Escolhido pelos deuses

Amanhece na praia deserta onde os amigos tentavam dormir. Thanatos e Peco se levantam, não dormiram nada a noite, mas a jornada tinha que continuar. Eles arrumam as poucas coisas que carregavam consigo e partem, adentram em uma caverna não muito convidativa dentro da montanha negra.

A caverna era mau iluminada, não conseguiam ver mais do que três metros a frente. O pouco que viam eram pedras de um azul escuro, lisas como se fossem cobertas por uma espécie de limbo. O silêncio dentro da gruta era tão grande que chegava a incomodar, Thanatos temia até respirar fundo com medo de quebrar o silêncio do lugar.

Eles caminharam sem rumo pela caverna por horas, até que algo chamou atenção deles. No meio daquela escuridão eles começaram a ver uma fraca luz azul, andaram na direção dessa luz, logo estavam cercados por ela, não mais na escuridão total, mas ainda no silêncio ensurdecedor.

Agora era possível ver melhor aquela caverna, era feita de pedras azuis e muito reluzentes, mas o formato, o jeito como as pedras estavam, não parecia uma caverna natural, era como se alguém a tivesse feito, escavado. O teto não era muito alto e não tinha estalactites, muito menos estalagmites, havia vários veios de água corrente que brotavam do chão e das paredes. Naquele cenário estranho e exótico eles continuaram andando por mais algumas horas.

* * *

- **Lá está lá! Glast Heim! A cidade capital! – **Érebo falava de cima de uma pequena elevação rochosa que havia no chão, estava tão empolgado que nem parecia se lembrar do amigo.

- **Não temos tempo á perder, Maeros ainda está mau, vamos logo – **Dizia Sísifo enquanto afaga os cabelos de Maeros.

Maeros continuava deitada no carrinho, desacordada, em seu rosto uma expressão mista de desconforto e tristeza. Sísifo a olhava, seu rosto, seu corpo e se lembrava da vingança, sorriu levemente, mas logo desfez o sorriso para que ninguém notasse.

- **Quando chegarmos, Érebo e Arthemis devem ir direto à abadia – **Disse Mayara.

- **Nada disso! Todos nós iremos à abadia! – **Disse Sísifo inconformado – **Você por acaso tem algo melhor para fazer do que tentar ajudar nossa querida Maeros? – **Ele fala com um tom repreensivo.

Todos ficam em silêncio e apenas concordam com ele. O grupo adentra a capital, juntos. Sísifo não conseguia parar de sorrir mais, era como se tivesse recebido uma notícia boa.

Eles rapidamente chegam na abadia, Arthemis encaminha Maeros para os sacerdotes e os outros membros do grupo ficam no saguão esperando.

- **E então Érebo? O que vai fazer agora? – **Perguntou o caçador, com o sorrisinho alegre no rosto.

- **Vender é claro! Consegui muitos itens valiosos nessa aventura, vou arrecadar uma fortuna! Ficarei rico finalmente! – **Érebo se empolga de alegria

- **Bom, muito bom... E você Mayara?**

**- Vou pra Geffenia, há muitos monges por lá, posso aprender muita coisa, ficar ainda mais forte... – **Ela diz com seu incomparável jeito sereno.

- **Creio que Arthemis ficará aqui na abadia, para dividir a experiência com os mais novos... – **Sísifo se senta em uma cadeira perto da parede, se espreguiça e relaxa ali, fechando os olhos e esperando o tempo passar.

- **Sísifo e você? Vai fazer o que agora? – **Érebo se senta ao lado do caçador, deixa seu machado recostado na parede e acena pra Mayara sentar ao lado dele.

- **Eu vou continuar minha vida de aventuras... E estou pensando e levar Maeros comigo, se ela quiser, claro.**

**- Mas e quanto ao... – **Érebo tenta se lembrar de algo, ou alguém, mas não consegue**.**

**- O que? – **Sísifo pergunta apreensivo.

- **Nada... Pensei ter lembrado algo aqui... Alguém... Mas... Nah! Não é nada! – **Érebo sorri.

Sísifo aumenta ainda mais o sorriso, não sabia porque os companheiros de grupo não se lembravam de Thanatos, na verdade estava pouco se importando, o que importava para ele é que sua vingança estava saindo melhor que o planejado.

* * *

Depois de horas da caminhada, Peco e Thanatos encontram a saída da caverna, mas não vêm a luz do sol, era a mesma iluminação azul, embora mais forte. Thanatos olha para o céu, mas não consegue enxergar nada além de um firmamento azul cintilante sem estrelas nem lua.

- **Estranho... Pelo tempo que andamos pensei que chegaríamos aqui de manhã ainda...**

Peco apenas olha para todos os lados, tão confuso quanto seu amigo. Juntos eles caminham por aquele esdrúxulo lugar, havia a mesma areia de praia, o mesmo mar de antes. Era um lugar quente, não tanto quanto a savana de sograt, mas ainda assim era quente, porém a brisa marítima soprava incessantemente no local dando uma sensação de refrescância ótima.

Eles seguem e andam por alguns minutos até se depararem com outra montanha, mas dessa vez muito maior, perdesse de vista sua altura e não havia cavernas dessa vez, era uma muralha impedindo qualquer um de passar.

- **A gente tem apenas duas opções... Voltar... Ou seguir para o norte... Voltar esta fora de questão, seguir para o norte nós acabaríamos voltando para Glast Heim... – **Ele olha para cima, tentando ver o cume da montanha.

Peco sabe que fora feito para caminhar e correr, não para escalar. Olha para as grandes patas que firmavam bem no chão e depois para a montanha, se tentasse subir, com toda certeza cairia antes mesmo de passar do primeiro metro.

- **Peco... Você foi meu melhor amigo... Mas eu não vou voltar... E você não pode vir...**

Peco entende o recado, fica imóvel, observando o amigo.

- **Você foi o único que me seguiu até o fim Peco... O único que não me abandonou, esteve comigo nos momentos bons e ruins... Queria que você pudesse vir comigo... Mas seria egoísmo meu... Você agora é livre Peco, pode ir para onde quiser, eu te agradeço por tudo meu amigo, nunca te esquecerei, queria um dia poder retribuir tudo... – **Thanatos abraça seu agora único amigo

Peco apenas abaixa a cabeça, como se quisesse chorar... Mas monstros não choram... Então ele apenas afaga as costas de Thanatos com seu bico.

- **Acho que isso é um adeus... Provavelmente não nos veremos mais amigo... Mas ainda assim, sempre serei seu amigo, pode contar comigo sempre que precisar... – **Thanatos suspira pesadamente e pega suas coisas, coloca nas costas e faz menção de começar a escalar.

- **Seja muito feliz Peco, você merece... – **O templário sorri para seu amigo e começa a subir a montanha.

Peco se senta no mesmo lugar e apenas observa seu amigo subir, ficando cada vez menor à medida que sobe, sumindo na vista... Ele sabe que nunca mais veria seu amigo, era um último adeus.

* * *

Thanatos escala a montanha negra, aos poucos ela muda de cor, ficando branca, era neve. Não via neve desde seu tempo de criança, aquilo lhe trás lembranças, de sua casa, sua infância, sua mãe...

O céu azul, a neve branca... Thanatos para de escalar por um momento e abraça a montanha, era como se abraçasse sua própria mãe, sentia aquela cálida luz azul banhar seu rosto, era como o luar de uma noite.

Lembrasse de sua mãe, coisa que não fazia há anos, seu rosto amoroso, seus longos cabelos de um azul escuro e intenso, igual o céu noturno da primavera, sua pele era tão branca quanto aquela neve. Não consegue se lembrar de nada além do seu rosto e seu jeito, sempre tão carinhosa, tão amável... Nix... Esse era o nome dela, por muito tempo havia esquecido, na verdade nunca soube o que aconteceu com ela, ele tenta se lembrar porque saiu de casa, porque nunca voltou, mas ao fazer isso ele sente o frio. A neve entrara por sua armadura tornando o seu corpo extremamente gelado, foi tirado de suas lembranças na hora, esqueceu completamente o que estava pensando e apenas se levantou, sacudiu o corpo e a armadura para que a neve fria caísse. Logo ele estava escalando a montanha novamente, parecia não ter fim, parecia que escalaria até os portões de valhalla tamanha a extensão que já tinha percorrido.

O ar já lhe faltava, não conseguia respirar direito, respirava fundo, mas o ar gelado e rarefeito não o deixava respirar muito, sentia tontura, as pernas fraquejavam, a visão estava turva, parou de escalar quando não conseguiu mais sentir os dedos. Ele fecha os olhos, sentiu uma imensa vontade de dormir, mas não o fez. Ficou pensando em tudo o que já tinha feito na vida, desde a época em que conheceu Maeros, até a hora em que se despediu de Peco.

- **No fim... Foi divertido... – **Ele balbucia quase incompreensível pelo frio e cansaço.

Ele sorri, fazendo uma introspecção profunda de sua vida ele sente que no geral ele foi feliz, fez as coisas certas, errou sim, mas todos erram, isso é natural... Se morresse ali não ficaria triste, reencontraria Maeros e quem sabe ela o perdoaria.

Thanatos fica imóvel, como se esperasse a morte vir, não sentia mais os braços e as pernas, não sentia mais frio. Sua respiração fica fraca e ele continua imóvel.

- **THANATOS...**

Ele escuta uma voz, alguém o chamando, pensa em levantar, mas não encontra forças, apenas escuta em silêncio.

- **LEVANTE-SE GUERREIRO!**

Ele sente um súbito sopro de energia e se levanta, em sua frente ele vê um velho de barba branca e um tapa olho, usava um capacete que cobria parte de sua cabeça, havia um par asas no seu elmo. Apesar da idade aparente ele tinha um ar muito imponente e parecia também muito forte.

- **Quem é você? – **Thanatos pergunta ainda meio confuso.

- **NÃO ME RECONHECE? SOU ODIN! SENHOR DOS DEUSES, AQUELE PELO QUAL TODOS CLAMAM EM MOMENTOS DIFÍCEIS, AQUELE POR QUEM SEU AMIGO CHAMA. – **A voz de Odin ecoa pelo ar.

Thanatos fica ainda mais confuso e agora surpreso, era aquele em sua frente Odin? Rei dos deuses?

- **THANATOS... FILHO DE NIX... MEUS PARABÉNS, FOI O ÚNICO A PASSAR NO MEU TESTE... – **Odin pousa a mão no ombro de Thanatos.

O templário continua perplexo com aquilo tudo, não conseguia acreditar que estava diante de Odin, será que estava delirante? Seria esse o delírio final, antes da morte?

- **MUITOS FORAM OS ENVIADOS PARA A MISSÃO, MAS SOMENTE TU! THANATOS! FOI CAPAZ DE CHEGAR ATÉ AQUI... TODOS SUCUMBIRAM NO CAMINHO...**

O templário sente vontade de perguntar várias coisas, mas acha melhor ficar calado e escutar tudo.

- **VOCÊ AGORA FICARÁ INCUMBIDO DA PESADA MISSÃO DE EXTERMINAR O MAU DE RUNE-MIDGARD!**

**- E-exterminar o mau? M-mas... Senhor... Que mau?... – **Ele continua confuso.

- **O MAU... VOCÊ FICOU VÁRIOS ANOS ESCALANDO ESSA MONTANHA E NÃO SABE COMO ESTÁ O MUNDO...**

**- Anos? Meu senhor, eu comecei a escalar a algumas horas atrás...**

**- O QUE PARA VOCÊ PASSOU COMO HORAS, PARA RUNE-MIDGARD PASSOU COMO ANOS... EU LHE MOSTRAREI. – **Odin toca a mão na testa de Thanatos.

O templário entra em uma espécie de transe, sem sair do lugar ele viaja por todo o mundo e não gosta de nada do que vê.

Destruição, guerras, máquinas que matam, pessoas que roubam, enganam, traem, ofendem... O mundo esta um caos, ninguém mais tem compaixão, ninguém ajuda, ninguém se importa com o próximo, tudo o que querem é poder, mais nada. Ele se pergunta como seus amigos estavam naquele mundo, se também haviam sido corrompidos pelo mal. Em seu âmago sente uma vontade intensa de ajudar a todos.

- **VÊ? TODO O MAU QUE ASSOLA ESSA TERRA? VOCÊ THANATOS É O ÚNICO AINDA PURO DE CORAÇÃO NESSA TERRA, O ÚNICO CAPAZ DE ACABAR COM ISSO, DE MUDAR O MUNDO.**

**- Mas como farei isso senhor?**

**- SIMPLES, ACABARÁ COM TODOS.**

**- C-como? – **O templário se surpreende com as palavras de Odin.

- **VOCÊ VEIO ATÉ A TERRA PARA UMA MISSÃO, É CHEGADA A HORA DE CUMPRÍ-LA! VOCÊ VAI PURIFICAR A TERRA, PURIFICIAR A TODOS DO MAU QUE ASSOLA O MUNDO PARA NÓS OS DEUSES PODERMOS RECUPERAR O MUNDO!**

**- P-purificar? Purificar como?**

Odin levanta uma mão ao céu e com um clarão de luz uma espada aparece em suas mãos.

- **ESSA ESPADA FOI FEITA PELOS ANÕES DE NIDAVELLIR, OS MESMO QUE FORJARAM AS CORRENTES INDESTRUTÍVEIS DO GRANDE LOBO FENRIR. ELA TAMBEM FOI ENCANTADA COM A MAGIA DOS ELFOS LUMINOSOS DE ÁLFHEIM. – **Odin estende a espada para Thanatos.

O templário segura a espada com duas mãos, era uma espada enorme, uma montante que tinha quase o mesmo tamanho que ele. Com certa dificuldade ele a empunha, era mais pesada do que parecia.

- **LOGO A ESPADA TE RECONHECERÁ COMO LEGÍTIMO DONO E SE TORNARÁ LEVE COMO O VENTO.**

**- Odin, senhor, eu não sei se posso fazer isso...**

**- VOCÊ NÃO SÓ PODE, COMO VAI FAZER!**

**- Tudo bem senhor, se o senhor diz – **Ele se curva.

- **THANATOS! VOCÊ AGORA É MEU ENVIADO NA TERRA! LAVARÁ A ALMA DE TODOS COM SUA LÂMINA SAGRADA, COM O SEU ATAQUE TODOS OS MALES DO MUNDO SERÃO APRISIONADOS! VOCÊ THANATOS, PELA GRAÇA DE ODIN E PELOS OLHOS ATENTOS DE NIX É AGORA O PRIMEIRO TRANSCEDENTAL!**

Gungnir, a lança infalível, aparece nas mãos de Odin, depois de pronunciar seu discurso, o rei dos deuses trespassa a testa de Thanatos. O templário cai no chão, inerte.


	18. Chapter 17

Cap 17 – A missão apocalíptica

Sente uma forte dor de cabeça, se levanta meio tonto, ainda estava no meio da neve da montanha. Olha para os lados, mas tudo o que vê é o céu azul turquesa e a imensidão branca da montanha.

"**Foi um sonho?" – **Thanatos se pergunta mentalmente.

Relembra tudo o que aconteceu, a conversa com Odin, as imagens do mundo...

Sacode a cabeça para que o sonho desaparecesse, mas ao fazer isso ele sente seu corpo diferente. Olha para si mesmo e se vê mudado, era como se fosse outra pessoa, as dúvidas de sua cabeça sumiram, sentia-se mais leve, não encontrava preocupações em sua mente. Depois de olhar ele percebe que sua armadura também havia mudado, estava tão envolto nos seus próprios pensamentos que nem ao menos notara a diferença.

Sua armadura legionária era aparentemente a mesma, porém havia diversas runas diferentes, runas que ele nunca viu. As placas de aço da armadura estavam mudadas, em locais diferentes, aumentando muito sua mobilidade e não o deixando vulnerável em lugar algum. Era anatomicamente desenhada para proteger e não limitar os movimentos. Sua capa, que antes cobria suas costas, laterais e parte da frente de seu corpo, agora só cobria suas costas, deixando sua armadura, ombreiras, manoplas e grevas á mostra. Sua armadura de templário o protegia muito bem, mas essa era muito melhor, se sentia mais leve e mais confortável que antes, parecia até mais imponente, as diversas gravuras sagradas o diferenciavam de um templário normal. Thanatos não era mais um templário, transcendeu a limitação mortal de um e tornou-se um enviado divino, um paladino.

Ele começa a se lembrar de sua missão, lembra-se da espada.

- **Minha espada**

Imediatamente ele procura por ela. Lá estava ela, fincada na neve, parecia que estava naquela posição há anos. A lâmina dela era clara como o dia, olhar para ela diretamente era quase impossível tamanha a magia sagrada que continha. Thanatos caminhou até ela e a retirou, dessa vez parecia leve, leve como o vento, assim como disse Odin. Por instinto ele coloca a espada nas costas, não sabia como, mas havia uma bainha para ela em sua armadura.

Estava pronto, não tinha mais dúvidas do que tinha que fazer, desceria a montanha, rumaria até a civilização e cumpriria sua missão, porque assim disse Odin a ele pessoalmente. Convicto ele desce.

Não sentia frio, nem fome, nem sede, muito menos cansaço, era como se fosse nutrido pelo ar e saciado pela fé.

No pé da montanha ele olha para os lados, esta exatamente como antes, o mesmo lugar deserto, escondido pelas montanhas e com seu céu noturno em pleno dia. Thanatos decide não voltar por onde veio então ruma em direção ao norte. Estava muito longe de Glast Heim ainda, ia testar sua força no caminho.

Enquanto caminha ele lembra dos horrores que Odin havia lhe mostrado. Todas aquelas pessoas se matando, máquinas de guerra, ladrões, assassinos... Ele com certeza daria um jeito nisso tudo, com sua força ele exterminaria o mau da terra, deixaria o mundo livre da dor e do sofrimento novamente, libertaria todas aquelas pobres almas de seu tormento terreno.

* * *

Confiante ele caminha rumo ao norte, não para por nada, nem por monstros nem pelo terreno acidento e pela floresta fechada. Passou pântanos, escalou montanhas, derrotou monstros, explorou cavernas, atravessou campinas... Foram meses de luta até chegar em uma cidadezinha fronteiriça da Grande Floresta.

Thanatos conhecia sua força, estava ciente do quão forte era, mas era a primeira vez que enfrentaria pessoas, tirando é claro o embate com Sísifo. Mas agora era diferente, não era mais aquele templário de antes, estava muito mais forte. Ele continua avançando, não parava por nada, adentra na cidadezinha que parecia deserta.

- **APAREÇAM ALMAS DECADENTES! – **Brada o paladino.

Do meio das sombras da cidade aparentemente vazia, surgem vários ladrões.

- **Ora ora... Vejam só... Que bela espada você tem aí, heim seu moço... – **Diz um dos ladrões com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- **É com ela que livrarei sua alma do mau... – **Ele saca sua espada.

- **Calma! Vamos conversar... – **O ladrão se aproxima dele.

Thanatos não era mais tão ingênuo quanto antes, também tinha conhecimentos de batalha que antes nem sonhava em conhecer... Sem sombra de dúvida não era mais aquele templário de antes.

Ele gira sua espada rapidamente com apenas uma mão, acertando dois ladrões que estavam prestes a atacar suas costas sorrateiramente. Os homens apenas caem no chão, inertes, mortos.

O ladrão que estava na frente do paladino se espanta com a velocidade e precisão do golpe do paladino.

- **MALDITO! ATAQUEM!**

Vários ladrões saltam das sombras, eram dezenas deles. Aquela pequena cidade fronteiriça estava abandonada, era lar de um clã de ladrões inteiro.

- **Minha missão começa agora... – **Diz o paladino enquanto fecha os olhos e se concentra respirando fundo.

...

Os corpos jaziam no chão, sangrando e manchando as ruas da cidadela de vermelho. O homem de armadura reluzente e da espada montante caminhava calmamente para fora, deixando para trás as marcas de sua missão, a morte.

* * *

Um ladrão que não tinha se revelado aquele dia e conseguiu fugir antes que Thanatos o pegasse espalhou a notícia do massacre da cidade. Rapidamente a notícia se alastrou. Um homem de armadura sagrada e carregando uma montante era a mais nova lenda urbana de rune-midgard. As crianças comentavam umas com as outras, as autoridades desmentiam os boatos, mas o fato era que Thanatos continuava avançando... E logo chegaria a mais um povoado.

O paladino chega então a mais uma cidade. Parecia em guerra, tinha muralhas destruídas e casas em chamas. Andando ele se depara com várias e várias pessoas, a primeira reação delas era de atacar o invasor, mas era tudo inútil, Thanatos parecia invulnerável... Flechas, balas, espadas, magias; nada o acertava, quando acertava mal lhe tirava sangue. E assim foi mais uma cidade, mais um massacre e dessa vez nenhum sobrevivente.

Ele não parava, não dormia, não comia, não descansava. Seu passo era rápido e incessante. Chegava em uma cidade e em questão de minutos todos estavam mortos. Sua missão era sua vida agora, purificar almas era sua vocação, mas logo ela foi colocada à prova. Até agora só havia enfrentado ladrões, assassinos e outros fora-da-lei.

Ao chegar em uma cidade, ele se depara com um cenário diferente. Era um lugar pequeno e pobre, havia muitos mendigos e alguns poucos comerciantes. Assim que ele chega todos se alarmam, correm para suas casas e se trancam.

- **PALADINO NEGRO! CORRAM!**

**- DEUSES! SALVEM-NOS!**

**- SALVEM SUAS VIDAS! CORRAM O MAIS RÁPIDO QUE PUDEREM!**

**- PESSOAL! NÃO ENTREM EM PÂNICO! TODOS EVACUEM A CIDADE!**

O paladino escuta aquele alvoroço e não entende.

"**Por que eles correm de mim?" – **Ele pensa.

Olha mais uma vez para todas aquelas pessoas correndo desesperadas e se lembra das palavras de Odin.

"**PURIFICIAR A TODOS DO MAU QUE ASSOLA O MUNDO" "LAVARÁ A ALMA DE TODOS COM SUA LÂMINA SAGRADA"**

**- Todos? Mas... Eles não me parecem maus... – **Thanatos olha para um mendigo cego que estava deitado perto dele.

Observa atentamente o pobre homem cego e provavelmente surdo por não estar correndo como os outros. Ele sente uma extrema compaixão pelo pedinte e se curva para ajudá-lo de alguma forma.

- **O senhor esta bem? Deixe-me ajudá-lo... – **Thanatos estende a mão esquerda enquanto sua mão direita ainda segura a espada.

O Mendigo fita o paladino, como se estivesse enxergando-o.

- **O que foi Thanatos? Não consegue matar alguém que não te ataca? – **O mendigo esboça um sorriso amarelo que logo vai se transformando.

O paladino vê o rosto do mendigo se transformar pouco a pouco no rosto de uma besta hedionda. Sua aparência era de uma tamanha repugnância que Thanatos sentiu nojo do homem. Ele se levanta com uma expressão de repulsa no rosto e percebe que os barulhos cessaram, a cidade estava em silêncio. Vira-se e vê as pessoas paradas a sua volta. O paladino se paralisa diante da cena grotesca que estava presenciando. Cada pessoa daquela vila parecia ter se transformado completamente, era como se estivesse no mais profundo covil de hellheim. Aquilo não eram pessoas, ninguém em sã consciência chamaria aquilo de pessoas; rostos deformados, membros atrofiados e grunhidos medonhos...

"**Por Odin... No que esse mundo se transformou?..." – **Thanatos pensa e ao mesmo tempo reza a Odin para que mantenha sua sanidade intacta.

Ele fecha os olhos, agarra o cabo da espada com as duas mãos e parte para o ataque. Em questão de segundos todas aquelas criaturas, ou o que restou delas, estava no chão.

- **Acabou...**

Thanatos suspira aliviado até observar algo em seus pés. Era o corpo de uma pessoa, cortado ao meio. Mais uma vez o paladino se paralisa.

"**Deuses! O que é isso?!"**

Ele olha novamente ao redor, não havia mais criaturas, mas ainda havia o mesmo tanto de corpos. Eram pessoas, as mesmas pessoas que ele tinha visto correndo desesperadas ao entrar na cidade.

O transcendental leva as mãos ao rosto e respira longamente.

- **A missão... É a missão... Eu tenho que fazer... – **Repetia para si mesmo.

Sabia que, monstros ou não, ele teria que matar. Sua missão era essa, Odin avisou que seria difícil, mas não desistiria por nada.

Mais uma vez ele volta a caminhar, embainha sua espada nas costas e deixa para trás mais um massacre.

* * *

- **SENHOR! – **Um jovem templário entra correndo pela abadia de Glast Heim, estava muito cansado e ofegante.

- **Ora, mas o que foi homem? Recomponha-se e me diga. – **Disse um templário alto e forte, tinha uma cicatriz no rosto e uma aparência imponente.

- **O monstro!... O monstro!... – **O jovem tomava fôlego.

- **O que tem o monstro? Que monstro? – **O templário mais velho parecia mais apreensivo.

- **Aquele senhor... Do massacre... Dizem que... Esta vindo para GH! O senhor tem que fazer algo mestre Hipnos! – **Implora o mais novo.

- **Tudo ao seu tempo meu jovem... Tudo ao seu tempo... – **Hipnos caminha calmamente para dentro da abadia.

* * *

Thanatos para na frente dos portões de uma grande cidade. Em seu rosto não era possível ver mais nenhuma expressão, estava totalmente apático. Ele saca sua espada e entra caminhando lentamente. A espada do paladino parecia não ter mais o mesmo brilho de antes, antes mal se podia olhar para ela, agora estava fosca e sem brilho.

Do lado de fora da cidade muitos e muitos gritos podem ser ouvidos. Os barulhos são intensos e variados, entre eles luta de espadas, magias, fogo crepitando, casas desmoronando e urros de dor e sofrimento.

- **Mãe! Mãe! O que está acontecendo? Eu vi um homem de armadura e com uma espada grandona entrar dentro de Geffenia. O que ele vai fazer? Quem é ele? Que barulhos são esses? Ele me dá medo mãe – **Um pequeno garoto de vestes simples pergunta curioso para sua mãe enquanto a mesma o puxa pela mão, correndo em direção ao norte.

- **Não pergunte nada filho, apenas corra – **Disse a mãe.

Apenas dois elfos sobrevivem no massacre de Geffenia, um pequeno garoto e sua mãe. Juntos eles correm desesperadamente até a capital do reinado, em busca de ajuda e para avisar do mau que estava chegando.

* * *

Thanatos começa a cumprir sua fatídica missão. O homem que antes se matava para proteger alguém agora promove massacres pelo mundo. Aquele é mesmo Thanatos? Haverá mudado tanto depois de transcender?

Prox Cap – O deus da morte


	19. Chapter 18

Cap 18 – O deus da morte

Cap 18 – O deus da morte

Hipnos estava parado diante de uma grande pedra entalhada, cheia de runas, desenhos e uma escrita antiga. Era como uma enorme placa de cerca de três metros de altura e cinco de comprimento, parecia narrar algum acontecimento, mas a fraca iluminação do local não deixava se ver claramente os desenhos. Analisava ela por longos minutos, tocava-a com os dedos e percorria-a com os olhos.

- **Você acha que é ele? – **Pergunta uma sacerdotisa que acompanhava o templário.

- **Cada dia que passa tenho mais certeza disso Cath... As escritas sagradas são claras como o dia para mim... – **Ele não para de olhar para aquilo por um instante sequer.

- **Se for mesmo ele... Estamos perdidos não é mesmo? Quer dizer que estamos corrompidos também?**

**- Se for mesmo ele, sim. Estamos perdidos e corrompidos...**

Glast Heim esta movimentada como sempre. Muitos mercadores nas ruas, vários deles gritando e se acotovelando por um lugar nas calçadas. Eles evitavam ficar em lugares próximos a becos e lugares escuros. Os cavaleiros faziam vista grossa com os ladrões, às vezes por medo, às vezes por serem comprados pelos próprios meliantes. Várias vezes os mercadores pagavam para cavaleiros corruptos vigiarem seus arredores, isso já era comum na capital e em cidades maiores.

A ameaça de guerra fazia o preço das armas e itens de primeira necessidade como poções subirem as alturas. Sacerdotes eram pagos para acompanhar grupos de aventureiros e guerreiros no front de batalha. Os magos de Geffenia haviam sido contratados pelo próprio rei para ajudar o exército. GH parecia perdida, ladrões, iminência de guerra, corrupção... Até mesmo os sacerdotes estavam sendo pagos para fazer uma coisa que antes eram para eles uma obrigação: ajudar.

Nesse cenário quase caótico duas figuras singulares correm em meio à multidão, desesperados e cansados. Sem parar a mulher e seu filho correm direto para o castelo.

- **Nossos informantes dizem que o exército de Juperos esta quase pronto. Um de nossos espiões disse que há milhares de máquinas de guerra nos galpões do lugar, todos enfileirados e apenas esperando uma ordem. – **Enquanto falava, o homem de aparência cansada e já com cabelos grisalhos pela idade avançada, movimentava miniaturas em cima de uma grande mesa com o mapa de rune-midgard como plano de fundo.

- **Milhares daquelas cabecinhas bípedes que ficam dando choque? São fracos e fáceis de derrotar, nosso exército dará conta deles. – **O rei dizia enquanto bebia calmamente uma taça de vinho.

O rei era apenas um velho obeso de coroa dourada na cabeça. Com certeza não era um guerreiro, deveria ter ascendido ao trono por ser filho do antigo rei.

- **Os magos analisaram as carcaças das criaturas metálicas que o senhor se refere, encontraram uma coisa escrita neles... – **O homem coloca em cima da mesa uma placa metálica.

- **V.E.N.A.T.U.S. 8253. É o nome dessas coisas aqui? Diga-me você conselheiro, o que há de tão terrível nisso? – **O rei lê em voz alta a placa que parecia ser a lataria de uma máquina.

- **Mas meu senhor... As máquinas que nosso espião viu nos galpões não eram essas... – **O conselheiro real se aproxima mais do rei para falar de perto com ele – **Eram máquinas de mais de três metros de altura... Sua cabeça é como uma cúpula e tem quatro faces, cada uma para um lado para poder ver tudo o que o cerca... De suas mãos ele pode soltar raios tão poderosos quanto um bruxo... São mais resistentes que aço – **O ancião para de falar ao escutar a porta se abrir, alguém entra pela porta e se ajoelha.

- **Majestade! – **Um cavaleiro de armadura lustrosa se curva diante do rei, era um soldado da guarda real.

- **O que você quer meu rapaz? Estamos ocupados aqui, seja rápido – **O rei olhava para o jovem com um ar de repreensão.

- **O monstro senhor... Esta quase dentro de Glast Heim... Geffenia foi massacrada – **Ele se levanta e abre a porta novamente.

A elfa abraçada com seu filho entra na sala real.

- **Eles foram os únicos sobreviventes do massacre da cidade élfica senhor.**

Tanto o rei quanto o conselheiro se espantam. Os elfos nunca saíam de sua cidade, era mais fácil uma cachoeira correr ao contrário do que um elfo andar por GH.

**- Pelos deuses mulher! Diga-me o que houve! – **O rei estava realmente espantado.

- **Foi um só homem majestade... Somente um homem... Nossas defesas não foram páreo para ele... Fomos completamente aniquilados... – **Ela abraça seu filho ainda mais forte.

- **CHAMEM O SÍSIFO AQUI! – **O rei brada para os guardas.

A grande cidade, com seus muros gigantes e impenetráveis, estava bem a sua frente. Um grande fosso cercava os muros, impedindo o uso de escadas ou a possibilidade de alguém escalar. Os portões estavam fechados e vários arqueiros e caçadores miravam no paladino que andava sem parar, mesmo vendo o local totalmente fechado.

- **PREPARAAAR! – **Gritou um caçador que estava em uma torre do muro.

Todos os arqueiros armaram os seus arco. Thanatos continuava avançando sem sequer olhar para cima, fitava o portão fixamente.

- **APONTAAAR!**

Uma leve brisa começa a rodear o paladino. Sua longa capa, agora vermelha, tremula levemente. Seus cabelos flamulam continuamente. Aquela era a mesma técnica que ele havia usado contra Sísifo em sua batalha, a aura sagrada. No entanto, dessa vez ele a usou sem parar de andar, sem falar e sem sequer ao menos se concentrar, era como se fosse uma coisa extremamente fácil para ele. Aquela habilidade era usada apenas pelos templários mais experientes. A brisa que percorre seu corpo desvia o caminho das flechas e o torna muito difícil de ser acertado por ataques de longa distância.

- **FOGOOOO!**

Uma nuvem de flechas se levanta e logo cai em direção ao paladino.

- **Hahaha! Impossível qualquer coisa escapar de tantas flechas. Nem um bafomé sairia ileso dessa – **Um arqueiro se gaba falando para o colega do lado.

Um grande estrondo pode ser ouvido em toda a capital. O enorme portão principal de GH foi jogado pra dentro da cidade acertando várias casas e mercadores durante o trajeto.

Thanatos aparece andando em meio à poeira levantada. Era como se não tivesse acontecido nada para ele, nenhum arranhão, nem mesmo diminuiu o ritmo. Os mercadores e ferreiros correm desesperados, alguns para cima do paladino, alguns para longe dele. Aqueles que decidiram atacar tiveram um fim rápido.

Na abadia já se escutava o barulho do ataque de Thanatos.

- **Começou... – **Hipnos estava sentado em uma cadeira próxima a um balcão.

- **O que vamos fazer agora?... – **Cath estava de pé e olhava pela janela a fumaça que vinha do portão sul.

- **Não há muito que fazer... Na verdade não há nada a se fazer... – **Hipnos olhava a enorme placa que segundo ele contava uma profecia.

- **Vamos apenas sentar e esperar a morte chegar? – **Catherine se vira para ele com um ar triste.

- **Não... Vamos dar um jeito de fazer com que as gerações futuras se lembrem do que realmente aconteceu... – **Ele se levanta e caminha até a placa – **Você me ajuda?**

**- Claro... – **Ela caminha lentamente até Hipnos.

O paladino não tinha piedade com quem estava a sua frente, era rápido e certeiro, um ataque e uma morte. Para trás dele ficava a destruição e os cadáveres.

Os arqueiros e caçadores que estavam em cima do muro continuavam a atacá-lo. Thanatos se vira e arremessa sua espada em direção a eles. Aquela lâmina parecia ter vida própria, um a um ela foi ceifando as almas, como um bumerangue, girando e cortando a todos, até mesmo aqueles que tentaram pular de cima do muro foram pegos pelo ataque.

A espada volta para o paladino que a agarra no ar, ele rapidamente se vira para continuar, mas para ao ver um ferreiro bem à sua frente.

- **Você não vai passar por mim! Quem você pensa que é para... – **O ferreiro faz uma cara de espanto ao ver o rosto do paladino. – **T-thanatos...**

O ferreiro ostentava um par de chifres majestosos na cabeça e seu jeito de falar era inconfundível. Era Érebo.

Naquele instante Érebo se lembra do amigo há muito tempo esquecido, lembra-se dos anos que passaram juntos, das aventuras, de tudo o que passaram. Não entende por que não se lembrava dele mais, era como se tivesse sido apagado da sua memória, mas a visão do rosto amigo lhe trouxe as recordações de volta.

- **Thanatos... Meu ami... – **Antes de poder completar a frase, Érebo sente uma forte dor no estômago.

Ele olha para baixo e vê claramente a espada de Thanatos trespassando seu corpo. Sua cara de espanto só não era maior que a de dor. Aquela espada não apenas perfurava, mas parecia queimar a carne.

O paladino não expressa nenhuma emoção, era como se não conhecesse mais Érebo, para ele era apenas mais um para ser morto. Com um rápido movimento ele retira a espada e continua seu caminho, deixando mais um corpo para trás.

Érebo cai no chão, inerte. Ele observa o seu velho amigo em sua caminhada assassina. Não sentia raiva de Thanatos, nem ódio, sentia raiva de si mesmo, de ter esquecido do amigo. Enquanto ele lentamente sentia sua vida escoar pelas ruas da capital, imagina o que teria acontecido com seu velho companheiro templário para ter se tornado um monstro. Pensa no quanto queria voltar atrás para reverter aquilo.

O ferreiro era apenas mais um dentre os tantos corpos jogados pela rua, morreu como todos haviam morrido, sem piedade, sem tratamento especial por ser um antigo amigo.

- **Escutem bem seus vermes! Estamos lutando contra o monstro mais forte que já se teve notícia! É claro que eu poderia ir até lá e acabar com ele sozinho, mas qual seria a graça?! – **Um caçador falava em cima de um palanque improvisado para uma platéia de cavaleiros e outros aventureiros, era um público realmente grande.

- **Sei que muitos de vocês morrerão... Mas vão morrer por Glast Heim! Vão morrer por sua casa! Vão se sacrificar pelo nosso povo! – **O caçador faz uma pequena pausa.

Seu discurso estava pronto, agora era só distribuir as ordens e a estratégia.

- **Muito bem... Quero os cavaleiros e templários na frente, vocês devem barrar ele, NÃO O DEIXEM PASSAR!... Enquanto isso, os sacerdotes ficarão atrás de vocês te dando suporte... Mais atrás ainda ficarão os magos e arqueiros, eles alvejarão o monstro até matá-lo, não quero que ninguém pare até as flechas ou a energia de vocês acabarem, mesmo que ele caia!**

**- Sísifo! Senhor! O que o senhor vai fazer enquanto isso? – **Perguntou um cavaleiro que estava próximo ao caçador.

- **Eu ficarei arrumando a formação, distribuindo ordens e dando apoio moral a vocês... É para isso que serve o ministro da guerra, ou vocês querem que eu entre na batalha e morra? – **Ele diz meio nervoso.

- **Não senhor! Perdão senhor... – **O cavaleiro fica constrangido com a repreensão.

- **O QUE VOCÊS AINDA ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? TODO MUNDO ÀS SUAS POSIÇÕES! AGORA!**

Em meio a um alvoroço todos os guerreiros se posicionam, apenas esperando a chegada do monstro.

A fumaça e as chamas tomavam conta da parte sul de GH. O exército esperava pacientemente, todos em suas devidas posições.

O prelúdio da batalha é anunciado pelas pesadas nuvens de chuva que começam a tomar conta do céu. Elas apareceram em questão de minutos e já inundavam o céu com raios e trovoadas. Todos os guerreiros olham para o céu, confusos por aquela tempestade repentina em um dia tão ensolarado. Um imenso raio corta o céu em direção à torre sul da cidade. O exército se cega por um segundo e Thanatos aparece como que num passe de mágica a apenas algumas dezenas de metros de todos. Até o mais corajoso tremeu ao ver a figura do paladino parada diante deles.

Thanatos já não era mais aquele templário bondoso, isso era certeza... Mas também não era mais aquele paladino com dúvidas sobre sua missão.

- **É ele... O deus da morte... O próprio Hipnos me contou... – **Um templário sussurra para outro.

- **Dizem que ele se chama Thanatos... Dizem que ele era um templário como a gente...**

Um templário que estava escutando tudo resolveu liderar e tirar todos daquele medo de agir.

- **Vamos! Temos que atacar Thanatos, o deus da morte! Ou vocês querem morrer aqui?!**

Os cavaleiros e templário erguem suas espadas e escudos e gritam com toda a força dos pulmões antes de partirem para o ataque.

Thanatos havia mudado mais uma vez desde que pisou na capital. Era como se estivesse se transformando aos poucos. Sua armadura não era mais lustrosa e cheia de runas sagradas, era de um branco fosco e sem nenhum adorno. Estava muito alterada, não protegia mais como antes, era mais aberta e mais leve deixando os movimentos mais soltos. Até sua capa mudara de cor, antes azul agora era de um vermelho sangue. Sua espada não era a mesma também, antes tão clara que cegava os olhos, agora estava cinza e sem brilho. Seu cabelo azul escuro havia crescido e já lhe tampava levemente o rosto, concedendo a ele um ar sinistro. Ostentava no rosto uma expressão sem emoção, nem raiva, nem tristeza, nada.

O exército de guerreiros avança para cima de Thanatos. Sem medo, sem dúvidas, o seu dever era proteger a cidade.

- **Não podemos ficar para trás! Vamos! Vamos com eles! – **Gritou uma sacerdotisa para as demais colegas de vocação.

- **Arthemis-sama tem razão! Vamos! – **Disse uma noviça que andava ao lado de Arthemis.

Todos aqueles sacerdotes e noviços seguiram o exército de guerreiros enquanto os magos e arqueiros ficaram para trás, esperando a sua deixa.

"**Hmm... Muito bom..." – **Pensava Sísifo enquanto observava a batalha de uma distância segura.

**Não sei se eles poderão derrotar aquele monstro, mas ao menos poderei saber exatamente a hora de fugir caso a situação saia do controle... – **Dizia para si mesmo.

O encontro é inevitável, os primeiros cavaleiros, montados em seus peco pecos, chegam primeiro em um ataque em carga contra o deus da morte. O paladino brande sua enorme espada e os guerreiros voam alto, juntamente com suas montarias.

Thanatos recomeça a andar, como quem caminha em meio à selva cortando os arbustos ele caminha entre o exército ceifando vidas. Era necessário apenas um golpe para que caíssem. Noviços e sacerdotes faziam de tudo para ajudar, mas aqueles que caiam em batalha não podiam ser ressuscitados, por mais que tentassem.

- **Arthemis-sama! Eles não ressuscitam! O que vamos fazer? Estamos perdendo! Diga alguma coisa Arthemis-sama! O que devemos fazer? – **Uma sacerdotisa implorava uma solução de Arthemis enquanto segurava em cavaleiro morto nos braços.

Arthemis pensa enquanto olha para a batalha que mais parecia um massacre.

- **Arthemis-sama? Fala comigo Arthemis-sama! Arthemis-sama!! – **A sacerdotisa chama em vão, Arthemis não prestava atenção nas palavras dela.

Não conseguindo mais ver aquela destruição e morte sem sentido ela corre em direção ao paladino.

Até o momento o exército não tinha conseguido sequer tocar no paladino, mal chegavam e já caiam por terra, derrotados.

- **HEY! SEU MONSTRENGO!**

Thanatos para de andar ao escutar o chamado.

- **TO FALANDO COM VOCÊ MESMO COISA FEIA! – **Arthemis falava de cima do telhado de uma casa para poder ficar um pouco acima do paladino.

O paladino continua parado, sem olhar para ela, o exército continuava atacando, mas os ataques de Thanatos eram rápidos e precisos.

- **VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE VIR ATÉ MINHA CIDADE E FAZER O QUE BEM ENTENDE? NÃO É ASSIM QUE FUNCIONA! EU VOU TE MOSTRAR...**

Antes que Arthemis pudesse continuar seu discurso inflamado ela percebe Thanatos bem a sua frente, cara-a-cara.

- **... Uma coisa... Ou duas... – **Ela completa, boquiaberta, enquanto olha bem no fundo dos olhos dele.

A face de Arthemis muda para um ar de espanto e ao poucos para uma terrível expressão de medo, como se confrontasse os piores demônios de sua vida. Ela tenta se livrar daquilo, como se algo a perseguisse. Caminha errantemente para trás enquanto Thanatos continua parado, olhando fixamente para ela com aquela mesma expressão apática. Arthemis tenta desesperadamente fugir daquilo e acaba caindo de cima do telhado. O paladino então se vira novamente para o exército e recomeça a andar.

- **ARTHEMIS-SAMA!! – **A mesma sacerdotisa de antes corre ao ver sua colega de classe cair de cima do telhado.

Ela segura Arthemis nos braços, mas era tarde demais para ela. O segundo membro do antigo grupo de Thanatos estava morto.

Metade do exército havia sucumbido perante o poder do deus da morte.

- **Lembrem das palavras de Sísifo-sama... Se morrermos agora, é pela nossa cidade... Nossa terra... E lembrem-se, somos guerreiros! Morrer em batalha para nós é uma honra! E batalhar junto com vocês também é uma honra para mim, vamos dar o nosso máximo e quem sabe conseguiremos um lugar em valhalla! Que todos possamos ver as valkírias cavalgando pelo campo!**

As palavras do cavaleiro veterano enchem de esperança os mais novos. Eles retomam suas posições e agora atacam em conjunto o paladino, todos juntos de uma só vez, em um ataque fulminante e esmagador.

Thanatos para e segura a espada firmemente com as duas mãos. Vira a lâmina dela para baixo e a mesma adquire uma aura vermelha e abrasiva. Assim que os guerreiros chegam a uma curta distância ele a finca no solo. Um enorme impacto explosivo acontece, jogando todos a dezenas de metros dali.

Agora haviam sobrado apenas os magos e arqueiros. Os cavaleiros e outros guerreiros eram agora apenas corpos chamuscados jogados ao chão. Assim que percebem Thanatos intacto pelo ataque dos companheiros eles começam a atacar.

Uma nuvem de fechas avança pelo céu em direção ao paladino. Magos e bruxos conjuram suas magias mais poderosas. Era tudo em vão. As flechas resvalavam na armadura e na pele de Thanatos como se fossem feitos do mais puro aço. Lanças de fogo e de gelo despencavam bem em cima do paladino, mas o mesmo nem se importava com as estacas afiadas que se despedaçavam ao encontrar seu corpo sem nem ao menos arranhá-lo.

Thanatos caminha mais alguns metros e para. O exército não hesita e continua atacando por mais que todos os ataques não adiantassem nada. Ele guarda sua espada e lentamente levanta seu braço direito, aponta-o para o meio do exército com a palma da mão aberta. Por alguns segundos nada acontece, mas os atacantes nem percebiam nada, atacavam feito loucos na esperança que alguma coisa o parasse, tinham muito medo de morrer agora.

- **MEUS DEUSES! O QUE É AQUILO! – **Exclamou em pânico um caçador que olhava o céu.

Todos olhavam para o céu quando escutaram as palavras do caçador e olharam para cima. Bem em cima deles havia um enorme círculo de conjuração. As nuvens se abrem e nenhum deles tem tempo de correr quando o primeiro aparece nos céus. Um enorme meteoro se choca contra eles, devastando boa parte do exército. Imediatamente todos soltam seus arcos e cajados e correm desesperados do local, mas era tarde. Vários e vários meteoros seguidos fulminam a todos, foi tudo muito rápido e incessante.

Ao longe um certo caçador treme diante da visão. O exército que tanto prezava ser o melhor de todo mundo correndo feito animais assustados, sendo derrotados facilmente por Thanatos. O paladino continuava sua caminhada rumo ao norte, passando por todos e por entre a chuva de meteoros, não sendo acertado por nenhum fragmento.

- **Aquilo... Aquilo é o Thanatos?... Não pode ser... Ele nunca faria uma atrocidade dessas...**

Sísifo não consegue esconder o medo que sentia. Ele rapidamente arruma suas coisas e foge para o leste, correndo o mais rápido que pode.

Nada mais impedia Thanatos de chegar ao castelo do rei. Atrás dele só havia destruição e morte. Nada sobreviveu a ele naquele lugar, nem aqueles que se esconderam conseguiriam viver. A chuva de meteoro fez o chão tremer e todas as cavernas e passagens subterrâneas cair, matando a todos aqueles que se escondiam e tentavam fugir por debaixo da terra. Os tremores também abalaram as casas e todas caíram, sobrando apenas grandes mansões e templos em pé, mesmo estes tiveram sérios danos. Enquanto todo o sul, leste, oeste e centro da cidade ardia em chamas, apenas o norte, onde ficava o castelo do rei e os jardins reais estavam quase intactos.

- **SOLDADOS! EM GUARDA! NÃO QUERO VER AQUELE MONSTRO PASSAR, ESTÃO ME OUVINDO?! – **Falava em alto e muito bom som um cavaleiro vestindo uma pesada armadura de batalha.

- **SIM SENHOR! – **Responderam um coro cerca de uma dúzia de cavaleiros reais.

A guarda real guardava a entrada da sala do rei, enfileirados e esperando.

Thanatos arrebenta a porta da saleta que leva a sala do rei e se depara com a elite real. Os soldados o observam por alguns instantes e não se movem sem o comando do seu superior. O paladino não para nem um segundo sequer, avançando em direção a eles como se não houvesse ninguém ali, passaria por cima deles se não se movessem.

- **ATAQUEM! – **Ordenou o cavaleiro.

O ataque daqueles cavaleiros era diferente dos demais, eram sincronizados e bem mais eficientes, atacando pontos estratégicos. No entanto era um esforço em vão, Thanatos não se importava, nem se quer parou de andar. Arrebentou a porta da sala do rei pouco depois de matar os cavaleiros da saleta com uma cruz magnum.

Thanatos observa o local mas não vê ninguém a não ser um enorme animal parado no meio da sala.

- **Ora ora... Se não é Thanatos... O que venceu um de nós... – **Disse a criatura em um tom gutural e ameaçador.

A criatura segurava uma grande foice de lâmina azul e entrecortada por milhares de rachaduras. Era um enorme bode bípede que media cerca de três metros. Era um bafomé.

Thanatos levanta o olhar e encara o demônio de frente. Sua expressão apática vai mudando lentamente para uma de ódio. Ele vê flashes de sua antiga luta com o bafomé, a Ira de Thor, os insultos, os bafomés jrs., Maeros caída no chão.

- **Você pode ter vencido um de nós... Mas saiba que foi pura sor... – **O bafomé não tem tempo de continuar a falar.

Enquanto o demônio falava, Thanatos avançou até ele em uma velocidade exorbitante e o cortou ao meio, junto com sua foice e seus braços.

O bafomé caiu no chão, o susto foi tão grande que ele não teve reação e muito menos sentiu a dor.

- **C-como vo-você con...**

Novamente o paladino não da tempo do demônio falar, esmagando sua cabeça com o pé direito.

Thanatos observa a sala mais uma vez e fita um pequeno armário que tremia levemente, a porta do mesmo se abre e revela o rei e seu conselheiro, abraçados um ao outro, tremendo de medo e de olhos fechados. O paladino caminha lentamente até eles.

- **E-esse... É o... F-fim... Não é... Hip... nos?... – **Cath falava com um esforço tremendo.

- **É... O fim de todos... – **Hipnos tentava se mostrar forte.

Os dois permaneciam deitados lado a lado, um de frente ao outro. Estavam em meio àquele exército que havia sido fulminado pelos primeiros ataques de Thanatos. Cath estava fatalmente ferida, pernas e braços quebrados, de sua boca escorria um fio de sangue que já havia formado uma pequena poça perto de sua cabeça. Hipnos permanecia igualmente imóvel. Suas pernas estavam e posições estranhas e havia uma enorme poça de sangue e volta do corpo dele.

Cath tenta chorar mas nem para isso ela arranja forças, apenas lágrimas escorrem pelos seus olhos.

- **Não chore Cath... Lembre-se da profecia... Ao menos iremos para um lugar bom... Logo logo a dor vai passar... Eu prometo... – **Enquanto fala ele estica a mão e a pousa em cima da cabeça de Cath, tentando afagar a pobre garota, mas era um tanto tarde.

Cath já não chorava mais e Hipnos até ficou feliz por isso, não gostava de ver a garota sofrer daquele jeito. Agora ele poderia descansar em paz porque sabia que a sua querida amiga estava bem agora. Ele fecha os olhos e apenas espera pelo momento da morte, sem poder fazer mais nada.

Thanatos deixa Glast Heim e segue rumo ao oeste. A cidade outrora maior e mais desenvolvida de todo o continente era agora apenas ruínas em chamas. Havia se certificado que ninguém estivesse vivo dessa vez, no entanto quando já estava fora da cidade ele foi atacado mais uma vez. Foi um ataque rápido e furtivo, mataria qualquer um com ele, mas Thanatos não era qualquer um e nem ao menos foi ferido, como sempre. Em um rápido movimento de mão ele segura o atacante pelo pescoço e o ergue a altura dos olhos.

Era uma mercenária, ela se contorcia nas mãos do paladino e o olha nos olhos depois de um tempo.

- **T-thana... tos?... –** Ela balbucia.

- **Ma... eros?... – **Depois me muito tempo o paladino fala algo.


	20. Chapter 19

Cap 19 – A vingança é um prato que se come frio

O céu estava completamente encoberto, transformando o dia em noite, mas até agora não havia caído sequer uma gota de água. Pequenos pingos de chuva começam a cair. A cidade ainda estava em chamas, completamente destruída, a chuva lavaria as ruas e apagaria o fogo, mas não apagaria o massacre da memória de Thanatos, muito menos o que estava vendo agora.

- **THANATOS! É VOCÊ?! – **Ela brada aos prantos.

O paladino fica sem reação, não fala e não faz nada. Os olhos de Maeros se enchem de lágrimas enquanto percorrem o rosto do paladino. Thanatos abre a mão quase que involuntariamente e a mercenária cai felinamente no chão. Ele abaixa os braços e encara a jovem moça sem dizer uma só palavra.

Maeros se aproxima e toca o paladino com as mãos. Ele estava maior, mais robusto, não apenas mudara a aparência, mas também o tamanho. Ela percorre a mão pelo corpo dele, com o braço esticado, como se quisesse confirmar que ele estava mesmo ali.

- **Thanatos... O que... O que... Aconteceu?...**

Ele continua imóvel, sem dizer uma só palavra, a fitava o tempo todo. Parecia não escutar a mercenária, parecia estar perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

- **Por que... Isso?... Porque essa destruição sem sentido? O que houve? Onde você esteve?**

Enquanto perguntava, ela chegava cada vez mais perto dele.

- **Eles não se lembravam... Eles diziam que não se lembravam de você... Érebo, Sísifo, Mayara, Arthemis, ninguém... Mas eu sabia... Eu não estava louca... Você estava lá... Você me salvou dos lobos, do grifo e de tantas outras coisas... Eu te procurei... Eu procurei em todo lugar, andei por lugares que nunca imaginei existir, mas eu não te achava... Eu... Não te... Achava em lugar nenhum...**

Maeros desaba em prantos. Abraça o paladino pela cintura, devido à diferença considerável de tamanho entre os dois. Thanatos não sabe o que fazer, não sabe se chora, se abraça... A sua dúvida não o deixa fazer nada, ele apenas escuta, imóvel.

- **M-mas... – **Ela enxuga as lágrimas e olha para cima, para o rosto apreensivo de Thanatos.

- **E-eu nunca desisti... N-nunca parei de t-te procurar... – **A mercenária diz aos soluços de tanto chorar.

- **S-sabia que ia te achar... S-sempre t-tive esperança... Esperança de... Te achar... E poder... Dizer... O quanto eu te amo... – **Ela olha com um modesto sorriso acanhado e tímido.

O paladino sente o coração acelerar, sua expressão de apreensão muda completamente para surpresa. Sua respiração fica ofegante. As palavras da mercenária entraram no ouvido dele como uma flecha.

Aquela jovem conseguiu fazer o que nem o maior exército de rune-midgard tinha conseguido, parar o deus da morte.

A mente de Thanatos estava uma bagunça, não sabia mais o que pensar, via flashes de sua vida. O encontro com Maeros, as viagens que os três faziam juntos, o tempo em que ficaram separados, a saudade que sentiu, o reencontro, a noite mal dormida que passou com ela... A mesma noite em que o bafomé apareceu e que ela havia supostamente morrido.

- **Thanatos... Por favor... Pare... – **Ela olha no mais fundo dos olhos dele.

Ao contrário de Arthemis, que viu coisas horrendas no olhar do paladino, Maeros viu os mesmo olhos de seu antigo amigo e amor, os mesmo olhos puros de Thanatos.

- **Pare com essa destruição sem sentido... Por favor... Eu sei que você não é assim... Sei que não quer machucar ninguém... O Thanatos que eu conheço, o Thanatos que eu amo... Ele não quer machucar ninguém... Ele vive para proteger...**

Enquanto Maeros fala, ela também vê as lágrimas brotarem dos olhos dele. Sua expressão de surpresa muda novamente, agora para uma de tristeza profunda.

- **Thanatos?... O que... foi?... – **Um fino fio de sangue escorre pelo canto da boca de Maeros.

Thanatos cai ajoelhado, ficando na mesma altura dela. Sua expressão era de completa desolação, rios de lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos.

Maeros inocentemente baixa seu olhar um pouco e vê claramente a imensa espada negra do paladino trespassando seu corpo. Ela olha para ele, muito surpresa, o fio de sangue vai aumentando progressivamente e ela cambaleia até se escorar no corpo dele.

- **Por... Que?... – **Ela diz enquanto sente o corpo fraquejar e o estômago queimar como se a espada estivesse em brasa, mas não demonstrou em nenhum segundo sequer sinal de dor.

Sentindo as forças se esvaírem junto com o sangue que jorrava ao chão ela recosta a cabeça no ombro de seu amado. Várias coisas passam pela cabeça dela, assim como na do paladino, todos os momentos felizes dos dois. Pergunta para si mesmo por que é que tinha que acabar daquele jeito.

Thanatos leva a mão até a cabeça de Maeros e afaga uma única vez enquanto sussurra algo no ouvido da mercenária.

Maeros parecia já estar morta, seus olhos estavam sem brilho, mas assim que o paladino termina de sussurrar-lhe ao pé do ouvido ela parece abrir um tímido sorriso, como que com suas últimas forças.

A chuva castigava o lugar, o que antes era apenas alguns pingos havia se transformado em uma chuva torrencial.

O paladino aperta o corpo sem vida da mercenária contra o próprio. Um último e ao mesmo tempo primeiro abraço de amor entre ambos.

Ele se levanta e carrega Maeros consigo. Caminha com ela no meio da chuva. Encontraria um local decente para enterrá-la, um lugar que ninguém encontraria, onde ela poderia descansar em paz, longe de guerras, longe de matanças...

* * *

- **Senhor!**

**- Diga soldado...**

- **Os batedores voltaram, segundo eles, o exército de Juperos está quase pronto e atacará pelo nordeste com toda força.**

**- Isso já era de se esperar...**

**- Mas senhor, os batedores também disseram que o deus da morte está vindo por noroeste, estamos sendo encurralados, não podemos lidar com os dois de uma só vez, o que faremos?! – **O jovem cavaleiro parecia desesperado.

- **Não se desespere homem! Tenho tudo planejado... – **O homem se curva na cadeira e coloca os pés sobre a mesa.

"**Vamos deixar os dois problemas se matarem..." – **Pensou o homem.

- **Tudo bem então senhor, confiamos no senhor, Sísifo-sama!**

**- Fiquem tranqüilos... Já disse que tudo está planejado...**

* * *

Aquela tempestade encobrira Rune-Midgard por inteiro, não se via o céu em lugar algum. Em meio aos raios e a chuva torrencial, caminha Thanatos, com seu passo apressado, saindo de Glast Heim em direção ao leste.

Ao leste das campinas verdejantes de Geffenia havia um reino desconhecido. Não havia nada lá alem de grama e mais grama quando Thanatos e seu grupo viajam pelo mundo. No entanto de uma hora para outra o lugar foi dominado por seres estranhos, armaduras que se moviam sozinhas eram vistas em todo lugar, em questão de dias uma enorme cidade de ferro foi construída.

O governo de GH entrou em pânico com os novos moradores e logo atacaram sem nem antes perguntar. A resposta do ataque foi rígida, de todo o exército mandado, apenas dois voltaram com vida.

Era para esse local que o deus da morte caminhava e não demorou a chegar no local. A chuva também castigava a cidade de ferro. As inúmeras criaturas metálicas corriam de um lado para outro, como se trabalhassem sem parar, no entanto, assim que notaram a presença do paladino, partiram para cima.

Thanatos parou em cima de um morro de onde tinha a visão completa do lugar, nem ao menos notou os ataques dos pequenos seres, virou-se para trás e voltou alguns metros. Em frente àquela grande construção metálica, o deus da morte desembainhou sua espada e a ergue acima da cabeça. Os pequenos soldados de ferro continuavam seus ataques não importando se eram inúteis ou não, nem sequer conseguiam arranhar a armadura dele.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para uma das criaturinhas e a partiu no meio com sua espada. Ela caiu no chão, cortada em duas. Por dentro daquela pequena armadura não havia nada alem de mais ferro. Ela se contorcia, assim como os insetos que são pisoteados.

O paladino olhou mais uma vez para a cidade e pôde ver através das paredes. Máquinas, muitas e muitas máquinas. Assim como aquelas criaturinhas eram todas feitas de ferro puro, havia pequenas, grandes e até algumas com formatos de humanos. Ele levantou a espada mais uma vez.

- **Não... Vivos... - **A voz de Thanatos era gutural e assustadora, se assemelhava a do bafomé, porem mais fantasmagórica.

Ele finca a espada no chão com sua força sobre-humana. A terra treme e uma fenda no chão se abre em direção à cidade de ferro. A cidade inteira estremece, lentamente vai sendo engolida pela terra. As máquinas ficam alvoroçadas e confusas ao ver o abalo nas estruturas, mas não podem fazer nada alem disso. A estranha cidadela de ferro é totalmente engolida pela terra, em seu lugar permanece apenas uma grande depressão coberta de grama.

Thanatos guarda sua espada e continua sua viagem, seu destino era a última fortaleza humana, Prontera.

* * *

- **Sísifo-sama, os exércitos estão a postos.**

**- Todos em seus lugares? Prontos para a guerra?**

**- Sim senhor.**

**- E os batedores?**

**- Não voltaram ainda senhor.**

**-Hmm... Pode ir soldado, se junte ao exército.**

O jovem cavaleiro abandona a sala, deixando o caçador sozinho com seus pensamentos.

"**Você acha que vai ganhar de mim de novo é? Está muito enganado..." – **Ele sorri maleficamente enquanto se recosta na cadeira.

A chuva continua castigando e um raio que ilumina os céus anuncia o começo da batalha. Thanatos aparece a algumas dezenas de metros da cidade. Mesmo os caçadores estando atentos a qualquer chegada, não notaram a aproximação do deus da morte no horizonte.

Todos ali sabiam do ocorrido em GH. A fumaça da cidade destruída podia ser vista de Prontera. Estavam apreensivos e ao mesmo tempo eufóricos. O exército da cidade era composto de aventureiros muito experientes em batalhas contra os mais variados monstros que vinham da Grande Floresta, mas nenhum deles estava preparado para o que ia acontecer.

- **As armadilhas estão prontas? – **Perguntou um cavaleiro veterano.

- **Sim senhor. Todos os preparativos estão prontos, podemos começar a qualquer momento – **Respondeu um jovem caçador.

- **Pois então comece, não vamos dar moleza...**

Thanatos avança para cima da cidade. Aquele definitivamente não era mais o paladino sagrado que fora enviado para terra para purificá-la... Parecia mais um demônio que veio exterminar com tudo...

Estava anormalmente grande, passando dos quatro metros de altura. Sua espada cresceu com ele, ficando ainda maior e mais amedrontadora. A armadura era um caso a parte, primeiramente era lustrosa, prateada e cheia de runas sagradas, cobria todo seu corpo e lhe dava uma aparência imponente e ao mesmo tempo sagrada. Entretanto, sua nova armadura era completamente diferente... De um branco fosco, cadavérico, suas ombreiras eram largas e terminavam em dois crânios, dando uma aparência assustadora e horripilante ao paladino e afirmando ainda mais que era realmente o deus da morte. Sua longa capa vermelha se estendia até o chão e cobria totalmente seu dorso. A espada gigantesca ficava em suas costas, por baixo da capa, mas qualquer um podia vê-la claramente acima da cabeça do paladino, tamanha à proporção que tinha tomado. Suas mãos e pernas eram recobertas pela armadura também, com o mesmo tom fosco, como se fossem feitos de ossos humanos. Seu ventre, braços e articulações eram desprovidos de armadura, apenas cobertos pela malha cinza que cobria todo o seu corpo até o pescoço.

Thanatos era outra pessoa, não era mais aquele templário que só queria salvar, nem ao menos era aquele paladino que hesitava em matar alguém. Thanatos morreu no dia em que matou o amor de sua vida. Aquele que estava ali era apenas um robô, que deveria cumprir sua missão a qualquer custo.

Ele não pára, continua avançando rapidamente.

- **ATIVAR ARMADILHAS! – **Bradou o jovem caçador.

Conforme o deus da morte avançava, as armadilhas ativavam. Algumas prendiam em seus pés, mas logo eram destroçadas pela força sobre-humana do andar dele. Havia também diversas armadilhas explosivas, mas as mesmas não conseguiam nem sequer fazê-lo vacilar um instante. Armadilhas congelantes, extenuantes, luminosas... Nada o parava, nada conseguia fazê-lo diminuir o ritmo.

Flechas cortam o céu. Os arqueiros nem esperaram uma ordem, começaram a atirar assim que perceberam a inutilidade das armadilhas.

- **Isso é inútil senhor, nossas flechas resvalam no corpo dele como se ele fosse feito de aço!**

**- Não se preocupe, ele não vai chegar aqui. Chame os magos enquanto ele ainda caminha, assim que chegar no fosso os magos poderão atacá-lo.**

**- Sim senhor! – **O jovem corre em meio aos vários arqueiros que alvejavam sem parar o inimigo.

Thanatos pára de repente. Não consegue mais avançar. Havia um fosso enorme em sua frente, estava cercando toda a cidade. Era tão profundo que nem mesmo ele conseguia ver o seu fundo. Tinha quase uma centena de metros de largura, impossível de ser pulado aparentemente.

- **Os magos trabalharam a noite toda na construção desse fosso, não tem como ele cruzá-lo, estamos a salvo aqui na cidade... – **Disse o veterano que estava comandando as tropas.

Os arqueiros que estavam na beira da muralha fortificada da cidade dão lugar aos magos. Eram centenas de magos e bruxos. Eles começam as suas conjurações arcanas e as diversas palavras mágicas se misturam, formando um imenso coral inteligível.

Thanatos percebe os inúmeros círculos de conjuração no chão, olha para o céu e vê raios, lanças de fogo, de gelo e até meteoros vindo para cima dele.

- **Não há como escapar de tantas magias, mesmo ele sendo quem ele é... – **Diz confiante o comandante.

O local onde o deus da morte estava é fulminado ao mesmo tempo por todas as magias. Foram alguns segundos de um clarão intenso e um enorme estrondo. Assim que o clarão cessou e todos voltaram o olhar para o lugar onde jazia o paladino, eles se deparam com um enorme buraco na terra.

- **Ele foi... – **Gagueja um mago.

**-...Pulverizado? – **Completa um outro mago.

Enquanto eles imaginam sobre o que havia acontecido com o inimigo, escutam um familiar som de teleporte, porém muito mais alto que o comum. Instintivamente os combatentes se viram para o centro da cidade, de onde veio o barulho, e se deparam com o paladino, sem nenhum arranhão. Aparecera envolto em um cone de luz azul e estava parado bem no meio da praça principal.

- **Teleporte? Achei que somente sacerdotes tinham teleporte! – **Diz um bruxo embasbacado.

- **Sim. Somente os sacerdotes possuem essa habilidade de se teleportar. No entanto... A habilidade de teleporte dos sacerdotes não pode ser direcionada, eles usam apenas para escapadas, já que você pode aparecer em qualquer local das redondezas. Se fosse um teleporte normal, as chances dele cair no buraco seria tão grandes que era melhor nem arriscar. Mas o teleporte dele foi diferente, ele veio para exatamente onde quis. – **Explica o comandante.

Thanatos não perde mais tempo e ataca a todos. Assim como fez na capital, o paladino foi acertando todos com sua espada, rápido e certeiro, sem perder tempo algum. Em questão de segundos os corpos no chão já haviam superado o montante de magos na muralha.

- **Temo que fazer algo! –**Disse um bruxo.

Os demais magos apenas concordaram e começaram a conjurar suas magias mais uma vez, agora em cima da cidade.

- **O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO? TEM GENTE LÁ EMBAIXO! VÃO MATAR A TODOS! – **Bradou o veterano.

- **São necessários sacrifícios para vencer uma guerra... – **Falou friamente um mago.

O comandante, revoltado com a atitude dos magos, desce e avança em direção ao paladino.

Thanatos percebe novamente os círculos de conjuração e as magias vindo para cima dele. Mais uma vez ele se teleporta, agora bem antes das magias caírem, revelando a todos como deveria ter feito há alguns momentos atrás. Os magos não têm tempo de cancelar suas magias e acabam acertando todos os cidadãos indefesos da cidade.

- **O que fizemos? – **Choramingou um jovem mago ao ver a população sendo fulminada por raios e lanças de fogo e gelo.

Não houve tempo para se arrependerem do que haviam feito. O paladino apareceu exatamente em frente a eles depois do característico cone de luz azulada do teleporte. Muitos quiseram fugir, mas as pernas não obedeciam, alguns se jogaram de cima da muralha. A simples visão do olhar do deus da morte era horripilante, ele fitava um a um com seus grandes olhos amarelos, dourados como o sol. Os magos se sentiam indefesos e terrificados, como uma presa diante de um predador. Aqueles que se atreviam a olhar no fundo dos olhos dele soltavam um grito insano e se atiravam da muralha imediatamente.

Um a um os magos foram caindo, aqueles espertos e corajosos o suficiente que conseguiram correr, foram mortos por um único golpe de espada.

Prontera estava dizimada também, havia caído mais fácil que Glast Heim. Mas Thanatos sabia que ainda existia uma pessoa viva naquela cidade, conseguia escutar o bater de seu coração.

O paladino seguiu o som até a antiga arena, lugar onde lutou com Sísifo a primeira vez.

- **Esse lugar trás muitas recordações não acha?**

Thanatos já estava dentro da arena. Não se moveu ao escutar a voz familiar.

- **Foi aqui que o grande Thanatos, maior espadachim do mundo venceu Sísifo, o maior arqueiro do mundo.**

Sísifo estava sentado ao pé de uma árvore, parecia muito calmo.

- **Eu sei que você vai me matar a qualquer momento, mas eu só peço que me deixe falar uma coisa... Somente uma coisinha.**

Thanatos continua parado, imóvel, estava de costas para o caçador.

- **Foi bem ali... – **Aponta para o meio da arena – **Você me matou bem ali, mas ali não morreu apenas Sísifo, morreu também meu orgulho... Eu tinha que me vingar... E me vingaria com estilo – **Sísifo se levanta e caminha pra perto de Thanatos.

- **Queria que você sentisse a dor que eu sentia... A dor que sinto até hoje... Eu... Que nunca fui derrotado, vencido por um reles templário.**

O caçador caminha enquanto fala, toca as árvores, olha para as arquibancadas agora vazias e quase destruídas.

- **Eu ia transformar sua vida num inferno. E adivinha? Consegui! – **Ele para diante do paladino.

Thanatos mantém a cabeça abaixada, encobrindo seus olhos, mostrando apenas sua expressão apática.

- **Primeiro eu queria que você se sentisse um lixo. Foi tão fácil... – **Ele ri ironicamente – **Maeros estava lá, deitada no chão, fui até você e disse que ela estava morta e que a culpa era sua... Eu sabia que você era ingênuo, mas não imaginei que sairia correndo daquele jeito sem nem ao menos conferir se estava mesmo – **O caçador gargalha.

Sísifo começa agora a circundar Thanatos, falando e observando cada detalhe dele.

- **Mas ainda não estava bom... Não... Apenas te afastar é pouco, queria mais... Consegui fazer com que todos se esquecessem de você... Morroc tem mesmo um poder incrível... Depois que todos se esqueceram de você, tiraria aquilo que mais amava... Adivinha quem? Quem?**

O paladino não diz, não faz nada, continua imóvel. Do mesmo jeito que entrara na arena, não moveu um músculo, se não fosse a pesada respiração, podia-se dizer que estava morto.

- **Sim... Isso mesmo que esta pensando... – **Chega perto dele e sussurra – **Maeros – **Continua a falar normalmente – **O meu plano era me casar com ela, ser muito feliz com ela... Ou... Quem sabe até me casar com ela e fazê-la sofrer bastante, ai sua dor seria ainda maior – **Sísifo ria insanamente, mas logo fica sério. – **Mas aquela vadia não tinha te esquecido, tentei de tudo, jóias, poder, armas, tudo... Mas ela não tirava você da cabeça... Sabia que não conseguiria me casar com ela daquele jeito nunca e então desisti.**

Thanatos faz um leve movimento de mão, quase imperceptível.

**- Mas é claro que não desisti da minha vingança, se não poderia tê-la como esposa, ao menos... – **Ele para bem na frente de Thanatos e silencia um pouco. – **Sabia que Maeros era virgem? Ela me disse que estava se guardando pra você... Que lindo... Pena que não é mais né? Alguns goles de sedativo e **_**Voilà! **_**Lá se foi a virgindade da pobrezinha da Maeros... Aqui entre nós – **Abraça Thanatos com um braço só, como se fossem velhos amigos – **Aquela garota era demais... Nunca vi nada igual... Pena que ela só gemeu no finalzinho, quando começou a acordar... Você devia ver a cara de desespero dela... Não! Pára! Ah! Não Sísifo!**

Enquanto imitava Maeros, Sísifo é acertado em cheio por um soco de Thanatos. Foi um golpe tão forte que ele foi parar na muralha da arena.

- **Safado... Me pegou desprevenido... – **Ocaçador geme.

O paladino caminha lentamente até Sísifo.

- **Acho que você não gostou de ouvir aquilo né? Mas não fica assim não... Te garanto que ela gostou. – **Ele abre um enorme sorriso.

Thanatos chega perto do caçador ferido e pára ao ficar frente a ele.

- **Você tem que concordar comigo... Minha vingança foi perfeita... Vai dizer que você não esta vivendo um inferno? Hein? HÃ? ME RESPONDA! – **Ele brada nervosamente.

O paladino pisa em cima das duas pernas de Sísifo, esmagando-as com seu peso. O caçador urra de dor, mas logo começa a gargalhar ao ver os olhos marejados do apático deus da morte.

- **EU SABIA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MINHA VINGANÇA FOI UM SUCESSO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Ele puxa o caçador e esmaga os braços do mesmo com os pés também. Sísifo novamente grita de dor, mas logo volta a gargalhar insanamente.

- **NÃO IMPORTA O QUANTO ME TORTURE! MINHA DOR NÃO É NADA COMPARADA A SUA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! MINHA DOR NÃO É NADA COMPARADA A MINHA ALEGRIA DE TE VER SOFRER! HAHAHAHAHAHA! MESMO ME MUTILANDO, VOCÊ AINDA CHORA PORQUE ESTÁ FERINDO ALGUEM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VOCÊ CHORA POR AQUELE QUE TRANSFORMOU SUA VIDA NUM INFERNO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EU VENCI THANATOS! EU VENCI! NÃO IMPORTA O QUE FAÇA AGORA! HAHAHAHA! EU VENCI! – **Sísifo gargalhava insanamente, seus olhos lacrimejavam de tanto rir.

Thanatos vira-se e deixa o caçador mutilado sozinho na arena. Mesmo saindo da cidade, mesmo longe ele conseguia escutar as gargalhadas insanas. Aquilo nunca mais sairia da cabeça dele, estava cravado no mais profundo do seu coração.

* * *

O paladino não sabia mais para onde ir, só sentia o pulsar de mais quatro corações. Ele seguiu rumo ao norte, ao encontro das últimas quatro pessoas da Terra. Por toda sua caminhada rumo ao norte ele não escutava mais ninguém a não ser aqueles, sua missão estava quase completa.

Ele cruza a cadeia de montanhas ao norte de Prontera até chegar em um planalto. Essa região era muito pouco explorada por sua aridez. Poucos monstros eram encontrados ali, também havia pouca água e poucas plantas, tornando-o um lugar pouco atrativo a qualquer um. Era ali, em um largo pedaço de terra árida cortada por um pequeno riacho, que se encontravam as pessoas que separavam Thanatos do cumprimento da sua missão.

Eram apenas quatro pessoas, quatro monges para ser mais exato. Todos eles trajando suas vestes simples. Três deles eram homens, de físico forte e roupa aberta na frente, deixando a mostra os músculos. Usavam um chapéu feito de palha trançada, de formato triangular e grandes abas, menos a quarta. Havia uma mulher entre eles, de longos cabelos morenos e lisos, rosto angelical e olhar sereno. Na cabeça, ao invés do chapéu típico que seus parceiros usavam, ostentava uma reluzente coroa da abelha rainha. Era Mayara, antiga companheira de grupo do paladino.

- **Chegamos um pouco tarde... Eu admito... – **Disse o primeiro monge da esquerda.

- **Mas chegamos para dar um fim a essa loucura... – **Continuou o monge da ponta direita.

- **Alguém que causa tamanha destruição não pode sair impunemente... – **Fala o segundo monge da esquerda.

- **Viemos até aqui matá-lo, não há outra saída... – **Completou Mayara, com seu jeito calmo e sereno de falar.

Thanatos não diz nem faz nada, apenas espera pacientemente terminarem o discurso.

- **Não importa quem ou o quê você é, mas será punido pelos seus crimes... – **O monge da direita fala enquanto entra em posição de lótus.

- **Suas ações demonstram crueldade e injustiça, alguém com tamanha força deve ser bom e justo... – **O monge da esquerda também entra em posição de lótus.

- **Você é o inimigo supremo, o mais forte de todos, deverá ser derrotado também pelos mais fortes de todos... – **O terceiro monge acompanha a coreografia.

- **Nunca nada nem ninguém pôde suportar um punho de asura, mas você é diferente, mas mesmo sendo tão forte, não poderá com quatro punhos de asura... – **Mayara é a última a ficar na posição.

O paladino não se move, mas uma aura dourada começa a envolver seu corpo e logo ele esta completamente envolto nela, uma parca aura dourada brilha ao seu redor.

- **ZEN! – **Os quatro gritam em sincronia.

Imediatamente aparecem cinco esferas azuis orbitando o corpo de cada um.

- **FÚRIA INTERIOR! – **Novamente eles bradam em conjunto.

Os monges estavam totalmente sincronizados. Todos eles socaram o chão e as esferas azuis penetraram em sua pele. Um grande estrondo acontece assim que eles tocam a mão no chão, a terra treme e pequenos raios de energia eletrostática faíscam no corpo de cada um. Eles agora possuíam um olhar furioso e enérgico.

- **ZEN! – **Novamente aparecem cinco esferas azuis em torno dos quatro.

- **Você será o único a receber quatro punhos de asura ao mesmo tempo, fique feliz! – **Os guerreiros estavam tão sincronizados que falaram a mesma coisa.

Falavam igual, pensavam igual e agiam igual. Estavam conectados entre si de alguma forma. O paladino continuava imóvel.

Lentamente eles caminharam até o deus da morte. Fecharam um círculo envolta dele. Com a mesma sincronia de sempre, os quatro levantaram o punho direito acima da cabeça. A energia eletrostática que percorria o corpo de cada um foi se acumulando em seus punhos direitos.

O tempo parecia correr devagar. O vento cessou, as águas do riacho pareciam imóveis. A emergia penetra pela pele de cada um e ambos esbravejam em alto e bom som.

- **PUNHO SUPREMO DE ASURA!**

Os punhos erguidos liberam uma estranha fumaça negra que logo toma a forma de uma estranha palavra escrita em letras indecifráveis. Todos golpeiam Thanatos ao mesmo tempo.

O estrondo é enorme, podia ser ouvido a quilômetros dali. Uma nuvem de poeira encobre o local, impossibilitando de que se visse alguma coisa. O estrago dos golpes somados foi tanto que havia fissuras em todo o local num raio de cem metros. Pouco a pouco as águas do pequeno riacho vão se infiltrando nessas fendas e enchendo-as de água cristalina enquanto a poeira abaixava lentamente.

Não foi necessário esperar a poeira abaixar para saber o resultado da luta. Os quatro monges haviam voado para longe dali como eles mesmo tivessem recebido o golpe. Cada um voou cerca de cinqüenta metros antes de caírem inertes no chão. Derrotados, como se fossem vítimas de seu próprio golpe.

Thanatos aparece saindo da nuvem de poeira e caminhando rumo ao norte. A fraca aura dourada vai esvaecendo até sumir completamente. O deus da morte parecia não ter recebido mais do que alguns arranhões e hematomas no corpo, todos se curando em uma velocidade surpreendente.

Ele pára no alto de um pequeno morro de terra batida. Olha para os lados, como se procurasse algo e então olha para um local a sua frente. Não havia nada lá, apenas o mesmo chão árido, mas ele parecia ver algo, parecia sentir algo e pela primeira vez o rosto apático do deus da morte muda para um rosto de ódio puro.

Não era possível ver ao primeiro olhar o que exatamente Thanatos fitava com tanto ódio, mas pouco a pouco um estranho vulto foi tomando forma. Era enorme e de um tom marrom terroso, mais de quatro metros de altura. Possuía grandes braços fortes e musculosos terminando em mãos grandes e robustas. Suas pernas eram ligeiramente pequenas para o seu tamanho, mas ele usava os braços como forma de apoio também. Em seus ombros havia diversos grandes olhos fendados. Suas costas eram cobertas pela mais dura pele cheia de espinhos. Sua cara era de um demônio. Tinha dentes afiados, rugia como um animal e não parecia ser de todo esperto.

Não era uma visão bonita de se ver, era um monstro realmente amedrontador. Mas Thanatos parecia realmente furioso em vê-lo. Sacou sua espada e partiu para cima da besta com toda sua fúria, como nunca havia feito antes.

* * *

Thanatos encontra uma besta em seu caminho. Não há mais ninguém vivo no mundo. O que o destino reserva para o deus da morte? Quem, ou melhor, o que é aquele monstro? O que fará Thanatos agora que sua missão acabou?

Próximo e último capítulo – O fim de uma vida, o começo de uma lenda.


	21. Chapter 20

Cap 20 – O fim de uma vida, o começo de uma lenda

O mundo estava deserto, as cidades destruídas e vazias, o silêncio predominava em todo lugar. Não havia ninguém para testemunhar a batalha titânica que estava prestes a ocorrer. Parece que nem mesmo os deuses estavam assistindo o confronto. As pesadas nuvens e a chuva violenta castigava toda rune-midgard desde que Thanatos saíra de Glast Heim.

Ele avança com ferocidade para cima do monstro, era o mesmo ataque que havia cortado o Bafomé de Glast Heim ao meio. Entretanto o poderoso golpe foi aparado pelo braço da criatura. O deus da morte comprovou naquela hora que aquela não seria uma batalha como as outras, que aquele não era um inimigo como os outros.

- **Morra... - **A voz fantasmagórica de Thanatos causaria arrepios em qualquer um, mas nem surtiu efeito na besta.

Ele então partiu para cima novamente, dessa vez com vários e vários golpes de espada; na diagonal, horizontal, vertical; de todos os modos possíveis. O ataque veloz e poderoso surtia efeito, por vezes era bloqueado, mas acertava grande parte deles. A fera não apenas defendia, mas atacava-o de todas as formas também, ataques não tão rápidos, mas igualmente fortes. Cada batida, ferimento, corte, cada mínimo arranhão não produzia o som de uma espada. O deus da morte só escutava os gritos de terror das pessoas que ele mesmo matou. Todo ataque ressuscitava em sua memória a expressão de desespero e os gritos de agonia de uma pessoa que havia sido morta por ele. Aquilo não o deixava lutar direito, mas ele não parava.

Aquele era o seu último desafio, venceria aquela besta de qualquer maneira, ou tudo seria em vão.

Minutos, horas, dias... Já não conseguia saber a quanto tempo estava batalhando. A paisagem do local já estava toda modificada, cheia de crateras, rochas destruídas, fissuras. Thanatos estava muito ofegante e o demônio também. A luta estava se estendendo demais, um deles cairia a qualquer momento. Ao contrário do paladino, a besta estava cansada apenas fisicamente, já o deus da morte não conseguia se concentrar na batalha, as vozes não cessavam, o tormento era muito grande.

- **Mor... ra... – **Com a mesma voz gutural e fantasmagórica ele balbuciou para o demônio pouco antes de cair por terra.

Caiu derrotado, não por ser mais fraco que o monstro, mas por não suportar o tormento interno, sua consciência estava se esvaindo, o último fio de sanidade estava se rompendo. Fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar de algum momento feliz, mas tudo o que viu foi escuridão. Tentou abrir os olhos de novo, mas era como se não comandasse mais seu corpo.

* * *

- **O que?... Está acontecendo?... – **Ele olha para os lados, mas não estava mais em rune-midgard.

Ele olha para si mesmo, mas não vê Thanatos, o deus da morte, vê Thanatos, o templário. Fica extremamente confuso.

- **Tem alguém ai? **

Thanatos começa a caminhar em meio à escuridão, não consegue enxergar nem mesmo o chão onde pisa. Agora sim, podia-se lembrar dos momentos felizes, do começo de sua carreira de espadachim, tudo estava claro. Foi tirado de suas lembranças por um grito feminino muito agudo. Ele prontamente se virou em direção ao som e viu claramente uma elfa com uma criança nos braços, pareciam muito feridos os dois. Correu em direção ao local rapidamente para prestar socorro, mas não chegava, por mais que corresse, a distância não diminuía. Logo apareceu outra elfa, dessa vez com um homem nos braços, provavelmente seu marido. Dali em diante começaram a aparecer mais e mais pessoas, todas elas acompanhadas, centenas, milhares... Os gritos de agonia ensurdeciam o templário e faziam brotar lágrimas de seus olhos, virou o rosto para não ver a cena e se deparou com uma máscara branca. O susto que levara foi tão grande que ele caiu de costas.

- **Recomponha-se... – **Disse baixo para si mesmo, mas não conseguia esconder o terror que passava.

A máscara branca pairava no ar. Lentamente ela se dirigiu àquelas pessoas que agonizavam e parou sobre as mesmas. Thanatos apenas observa o desenrolar da cena. Todas aquelas pessoas são envoltas em uma esfera incolor, lentamente sendo comprimidas por ela. O templário tenta não olhar, mas não consegue. Seu corpo não obedece e ele observa a cena grotesca atônito. Toda aquela gente é comprimida até a esfera ficar com cinco centímetros de raio. Uma espécie de amuleto se materializa em volta da esfera e os gritos de agonia cessam. A escuridão do local onde o amuleto estava fica tão densa que chega a ser palpável. Uma espécie de manto negro envolve o amuleto e a escuridão, dando forma ao que parecia um pequeno corpo. A máscara, que até então estava flutuando acima daquilo tudo, desce e se encaixa no que deveria ser o rosto daquela coisa.

- **O que é isso? – **Thanatos mantém-se boquiaberto ao ver a pequena criatura que havia se formado bem a sua frente.

A criaturazinha caminha rapidamente até o templário e o encara.

- **O que... Você quer?... – **Ele pergunta inocentemente.

Thanatos olha dentro dos olhos da máscara e consegue enxergar toda a agonia contida dentro daquele pequeno corpo. Seu coração dói, suas pernas tremem e ele não agüenta, desmaia segundos depois.

* * *

O céu noturno encoberto pelas nuvens de chuva era agraciado por uma intensa aurora boreal, o sinal de que as valquírias cavalgavam pelos céus a mando de Odin.

- **Nix-sama... Seu filho... – **Uma linda valquíria trajando uma armadura completa e bem polida, se curva diante de um trono ao qual uma mulher de longos cabelos azuis estava sentada de costas.

- **Eu sei.**

**- Acho que ele...**

**- Ele não morreu, ainda não... – **Ela parecia calma.

- **Mas Odin-sama me mandou buscá-lo.**

**- As valquírias devem buscar apenas aqueles que já morreram, meu filho ainda não morreu.**

**- Mas... Nix-sama...**

**- Ousa me desobedecer **Brynhildr**? – **Nix aumenta o tom de voz enquanto as nuvens ao seu redor se movimentam mais rapidamente.

- **Nunca minha deusa, me desculpe. – **A donzela guerreira monta em seu cavalo e cruza o céu com sua armadura faiscante, deixando a deusa sozinha.

* * *

Thanatos acorda com o som do fogo crepitando. Levanta-se e se vê dentro de uma cidade. As labaredas consumiam as casas e algumas desmoronavam. Aos poucos começou a esscutar os gritos de pessoas.

- **Mas o que?... Onde estou agora? O que esta acontecendo aqui? – **O templário estava completamente confuso.

Logo a rua estava tomada de gente. As pessoas corriam desesperadas para dentro das casas em chamas, na esperança de salvarem seus parentes ou pertences, mas não voltavam. Era um caos. Ele corre pra perto de uma pessoa que estava virado de costas pra ele, sempre com o intuito de ajudar.

- **Meu senhor, o que está havendo aqui? – **Ele toca no ombro do transeunte que se vira imediatamente.

Novamente Thanatos leva um susto e cai de costas ao ver uma máscara branca parecida com a que vira da última vez, dessa vez no rosto do homem ao qual dirigira a palavra. Ele fica estático no chão enquanto vê o homem puxar uma grande faca e caminhar em direção a ele.

- **Morra... – **O homem falava em uma voz estridente e amedrontadora, como um psicopata.

A máscara que usava expressa um grande sorriso maléfico o que aumentava ainda mais a sensação de medo.

- **N-não... E-eu não quero... morrer... – **Thanatos se arrasta no chão para trás.

"**O que é isso? Por que tanto medo? Eu tenho medo de morrer? Eu não quero morrer, não posso morrer, eu tenho que viver!"**

**- Eu não quero morrer! – **Thanatos corre apavorado para fora daquela cidade.

Ele corre desesperadamente para fora até não aguentar mais as pernas. Estava novamente envolto em escuridão.

- **Es... escapei?... – **Ele diz ofegante pouco antes de escutar uma grande explosão.

Thanatos se vira para onde antes estava a cidade e só consegue ver fogo. Parecia que a cidade toda havia sido engolida pelas chamas.

- **Odin... Me ajude...**

Mais uma vez uma grande esfera incolor aparece, dessa vez envolta das chamas. Assim como outrora, o objeto diminui de tamanho progressivamente até ficar minúsculo. Um amuleto igual o de antes envolve o pequeno objeto que cintilava em vermelho e o aprisiona. O templário não percebeu, mas a máscara que antes estava no rosto do cidadão da cidade agora pairava no ar. Os dois objetos se aproximam lentamente dele. Pouco a pouco uma silhueta humanóide foi se formando. O amuleto que irradiava uma fraca luz vermelha foi envolta em escuridão e a máscara encobriu o que seria o rosto da criatura.

"**O desespero é o sentimento que te consome antes da morte, não te deixa pensar, não te deixa agir, apenas te concede o desejo incontrolável de não querer morrer..." – **Thanatos não estava pensando nisso, era como se outra pessoa estivesse falando em sua cabeça, mas com sua própria voz.

- **Quem é você? Onde você... está?... – **O templário procura pela voz olhando para os lados, mas não encontra.

Ele se vira para frente e se depara a centímetros da criatura. Podia até sentir a respiração da mesma. Ele ficou estático, seria a paralisia diante da morte? Assim como os ratos que ficam imóveis ao se deparar com uma serpente?

Em um esforço sobre-humano o templário da um passo para trás.

**- ****IIIIIIIIEEEEEARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! – **Urra a criatura em um grito insano de dor.

Durante o grito desesperado, o corpo da criatura entra em combustão espontânea. Quando as chamas o envolvem ele se curva para trás. A dor que a criatura sentia era tão intensa que o templário quase conseguia senti-la. Thanatos não consegue mais se mover, seus instintos mandam correr, mas sua vontade manda ajudar. Aqueles momentos de indecisão acabaram rápidos, quando a criatura se virou para ele novamente. A máscara continuava com aquele mesmo sorriso insano, embora a criatura ainda sofresse com o corpo em chamas. O susto do pobre rapaz foi grande e o jogou de costas no chão uma vez mais.

* * *

- **Queria falar comigo Nix? – **Uma mulher de voz sedosa aparece diante da deusa da noite.

- **Sim... Alguém sabe que você veio? – **A deusa parecia apreensiva.

- **Nem mesmo Garm sabe.**

A deusa que conversava com Nix era de beleza semelhando à própria deusa da noite. Seus longos cabelos negros, compridos e cacheados, ocultavam-lhe completamente o lado esquerdo da face. Suas vestes eram luxuosas e chamativas, ao contrário de Nix que trajava um simples véu azul escuro que lhe cobria o corpo. Estava parada em meio às nuvens tempestuosas, não havia chão, mas estava em pé. O clima ocultava o sol e dificultava a iluminação, por vezes um raio iluminava o ambiente e as duas deusas em toda sua beleza e poder.

- **Preciso de um favor seu... Um grande favor... – **Disse Nix.

- **Ora ora... O que a grande deusa mãe da noite precisaria dessa pobre coitada? – **Disse a outra deusa em tom de deboche.

**- É um grande favor Hell... Ficarei te devendo eternamente.**

** - Tão sério assim? É algo sobre seu filho? É ele que está lutando contra o filho de Ymir, não é? – **A deusa agora não mais falava em tom de deboche, estava mais séria**.**

** ­- Sim... Por isso preciso de sua ajuda...**

** - Não posso ajudá-lo, se é isso que você quer... Odin proibiu os deuses de sequer ver a batalha.**

** - Não quero que o ajude. Quero que me ajude, só você tem o poder de esconder algo de Odin, em seu reino você é a completa soberana.**

Hell agora apenas escutava o pedido de Nix. A poderosa deusa da noite era temida até pelos deuses mais corajosos. A soberana de helheim não entende o que alguém do porte de Nix queria com ela.

- **Preciso que a esconda... – **As nuvens ao lado dela começam a se mover e revelam uma silhueta feminina ao lado de seu trono.

* * *

Thanatos se levanta assustado, mas não estava mais naquele lugar sombrio, nem avistava a criatura em chamas.

- **A... Grande Floresta...**

Grandes árvores que encobriam o céu, o som do vento que batia nas copas das árvores, o chão coberto de gramíneas. Era a tão conhecida Grande Floresta. Ele se levanta e caminha por entre as árvores, vê pupas, fabres, porings e outros monstros, todos dormindo. O céu estava tempestuoso como no fatídico dia da luta do bafomé, dia que ele queria esquecer.

Caminha sem rumo até ver uma fogueira, dessa vez não corre até ela imprudentemente, chega perto e observa para ver o que era. Leva as mãos à boca ao ver a cena.

- **Amigos... – **Sussurra inconscientemente.

Érebo, Mayara, Arthemis, Sísifo, Peco... Estavam todos ali, dormindo enquanto Sísifo observava tudo em cima de um galho.

"**É aquele dia... Se todos estão aqui, então..." – **Ele pensa enquanto vira o olhar para o pé da árvore.

Estava certo, todos estavam ali, exatamente como naquele dia... Todos, inclusive ele mesmo e Maeros.

**- Maeros... Maeros... – **Ele se aproxima por trás da árvore, seu coração batia forte ao ver a figura da mercenária.

Exatamente como naquele dia, Maeros estava dormindo por cima do templário, apoiando sua cabeça em seu peito. O templário ficava escondido, vendo aquilo, sua vontade de ir até lá era esmagadora, no entanto ele controla seu ânimo e se mantém oculto.

Sente-se estranho ao olhar ele mesmo com a mercenária. Lembra-se perfeitamente daquele dia, não dormiu, ficou apenas pensando nela, apreciando cada momento... Mas não era exatamente isso o que estava vendo. Aquele Thanatos deitado com Maeros começou a afagar os longos cabelos negros dela.

"**Mas o que?... Eu não fiz aquilo... Eu queria... Mas... Não fiz..." – **Estava mais arrependido do que não fez, do que surpreso com o que via.

Maeros levanta a cabeça levemente e encara Thanatos nos olhos, os dois trocam olhares e se beijam. O templário escondido treme com a cena, seu coração bate tão rápido que dói, quer e não quer ver ao mesmo tempo. A mercenária envolve o pescoço dele com os braços, como sempre fazia ao ser salva, o beijo ficava cada vez mais ardente e os corpos cada vez mais colados.

- **Inveja de você mesmo? Inveja mata sabia? - **O templário escondido é surpreendido por Sísifo, que estava dependurado em um galho acima dele.

Mais um susto, mais uma vez as costas dele se encontram com o chão. Fechou os olhos inconscientemente, mas logo os abriu ao sentir a chuva no rosto.

- **Não vá! Ele vai te matar em dois segundos, Maeros-sama!**

Thanatos se levanta e vê um pequeno grupo de mercenários escondidos atrás de uma árvore, dentre eles, Maeros, parecia ser a líder.

- **Não se preocupem, só vou estudá-lo, volto rapidamente... – **Disse a mercenária para os colegas.

O templário não pôde ouvir o resto, um arrepio correu-lhe a espinha e o deixou paralisado no lugar. Escutava passos pesados e rápidos. Um vulto passou ao seu lado e conseguiu ver o que era só quando havia se distanciado mais.

- **S-sou eu... Sou eu? – **Murmurou ao ver a si mesmo, como deus da morte, de costas.

Viu Maeros se esgueirando nas sombras, atacando inutilmente o deus da morte. Correu para mais perto, entretanto não conseguia chegar mais do que três metros da cena. Tentava desesperadamente ajudá-la, sabia exatamente o que aconteceria em instantes. Suas pernas não obedeciam, parecia que tinham virado pedra no lugar. Nada pôde fazer a não ser presenciar aquilo uma vez mais. As confissões da mercenária, o apelo desesperado para que voltasse ao normal. Rios de lágrimas escorriam pela face do templário. Seu maior desejo era voltar no tempo e não fazer aquilo novamente. O som da espada entrando na carne viva de Maeros era praticamente inaudível, mas não para o templário, para ele era o som mais alto e desesperador já presenciado. Abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente e lembrou-se do rosto de Maeros, lembrou-se perfeitamente de abraçá-la e de tentar confortá-la com uma última promessa.

- **Enquanto me amar, eu sempre te amarei... Enquanto me amar, sempre te procurarei... Enquanto me amar, mesmo que toda esperança estiver morta, eu não desistirei de ti... – **Repetiu a promessa em sincronia com o deus da morte.

Thanatos desaba junto com o deus da morte. Chora copiosamente, suas lágrimas formavam uma poça no chão, junto com a chuva que castigava.

As lágrimas, não só dele, dos três que ali estavam, se juntam no ar. Mais uma vez uma esfera translúcida as envolve, diminuindo de tamanho e sendo trancadas em um amuleto.

Lentamente a paisagem muda, não estava mais em Glast Heim, era um campo. O deus da morte estava ajoelhado em frente a um monte de terra fofa embaixo de uma árvore. O templário reconheceu o local, era o mesmo lugar onde salvara a pequena gatuna Maeros, onde se conheceram. O deus da morte se levanta e vai embora, deixando ele e o túmulo de Maeros a sós. Thanatos caminha e se debruça em cima daquele monte de terra. Abraça-o como se abraçasse sua amada. Era uma tristeza desoladora. Lembra-se da promessa mais uma vez e sente-se terrível.

"**Como vou te reencontrar? Nem sei onde você está... Maeros..."**

Uma suave brisa sopra no local que ainda mantinha o clima tempestuoso, mas sem chuvas ou vendavais. A sombra daquela árvore toma forma, forma daquela pela qual o templário chamava. As mesmas curvas, o mesmo andar. Era Maeros e não era ao mesmo tempo. O amuleto adentra o corpo da silhueta feminina. Ele a percebe se aproximar.

- **Ma... Eros?...**

Era idêntica a sua amada, mas sabia que não era ela. Assim que sai das sombras o templário pode ver claramente o que era.

- **Você é... Um deles... – **Ele diz em um tom de desânimo, tinha uma vã esperança de ser sua amada.

Possuía cada curva de Maeros, seu jeito de andar, de agir. Mas seu corpo era negro como aquela sombra. Seus cabelos esvoaçantes eram igualmente ondulados e do mesmo comprimento. Seu corpo todo era envolto em uma espécie de sombra, inclusive as madeixas. Em seu rosto, a máscara branca. Ao contrário das outras, aquela máscara lembrava uma ave de rapina, com um longo bico de águia.

Quanto mais perto ela chegava, mais tristeza ele sentia. Lembrou-se de tudo sobre ela, eventualmente também se lembrou de Sísifo, de sua vingança doentia. Recorda-se de seu riso insano na hora da morte.

* * *

- **Q-quem é essa? Ela é igual ao... – **Dizia Hell ao ver a silhueta se revelar das sombras.

- **Ela é minha filha, Camile – **Nix acolhe a garota nos braços

- **Filha? Mas ela é idêntica ao...**

** - Thanatos? Sim... Ela é irmã dele...**

** - Você a escondeu de Odin? Nix! Ela é uma humana! Está contaminada com o mau de Morroc! Você sabe que deve ser purificada ou ele nunca será derrotado!**

** - Ela é minha filha! Você quer que eu a jogue no mundo pra que seja morta? Você faria isso se fosse sua filha? Ahn?**

Hell se cala diante das palavras enérgicas de Nix. A deusa de helheim não tinha filhos e não planejava ter, mas no fundo entendia o que a outra deusa sentia.

- **Você me conhece muito bem, deusa da noite... Eu não sou uma deusa má... Muito menos boa, sou justa... Protegerei Camile, mas ela deverá pagar o preço.**

Nix se cala por alguns instantes, pensativa. Camile estava entorpecida em seus braços, como se estivesse em transe.

- **Me desculpe filha... Mamãe não pode mais te proteger...**

A deusa se levanta de seu trono, caminha até Hell com Camile nos braços e a entrega à regente do mundo dos mortos.

- **Hell... – **Nix a olhava com um olhar clemente.

- **Sinto muito... Já estou salvando a vida dela, isso terá um preço... – **Ao dizer isso, Hell começa a desvanecer junto com a garota de longos cabelos azuis semelhante à deusa da noite.

A deusa observa sua filha até o último instante, antes que desaparecesse por completo. Imagina tudo o que ela passará e derrama uma única lagrima por ela.

"**Espero que entenda filha... Não tive outra escolha..."**

**

* * *

  
**

As gargalhadas de Sísifo ecoavam por todo lugar, deixando-o surdo.

- **Cale-se! Maldito! Fique quieto!**

Pressiona as mãos contra os ouvidos, tentando não ouvir aquilo.

- **Não adianta Thanatos, o que está feito está feito, a culpa não é minha, você sabe disso, a culpa é de... Odin... – **Era a voz de Sísifo em sua mente.

- **Odin?**

** - É claro... Quem te deu essa missão ingrata?**

- **E-ele...**

O templário se vê agora em cima da montanha onde encontrou com Odin.

- **VOCÊ AGORA FICARÁ INCUMBIDO DA PESADA MISSÃO DE EXTERMINAR O MAU DE RUNE-MIDGARD!**

Estava presenciando a cena de sua transcendência. Todo o discurso de Odin, todo aquele ritual.

- **Vê? Ele começou isso! – **Sísífo aparece ao lado dele.

- **Sim... Odin é um traidor...**

** - Sim sim, ele é um trai...**

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, Sísifo é acertado em cheio por um gancho de direita do templário.

- **VOCÊ TAMBÉM É UM TRAIDOR! OS MEUS AMIGOS TAMBÉM SÃO TRAIDORES! O ÚNICO QUE FICOU AO MEU LADO ATÉ O FIM FOI O PECO! **

Sísifo esboçava uma mistura de medo e alegria no rosto.

- **Todos devem pagar... Todos...**

Thanatos caminha a passos lentos em direção a Odin, o apunhala pelas costas e o mesmo cai no chão inerte.

- **M-mas... O que... É isso?**

A montanha estava vazia agora, apenas a neve, o céu azul e dois templários idênticos se entreolhando.

- **Quem... Você... Sou eu... Sou eu? – **Disse Thanatos, que já não conseguia compreender o sonho insano no qual estava.

- **Morrer... Todos devem morrer... TODOS DEVEM MORRER! – **Bradou em fúria o seu clone antes de correr em direção a ele e o acertar no pescoço com a grande espada negra.

* * *

A fera bestial caminha calmamente até o corpo inerte do paladino negro. O deus da morte havia caído a sua frente pouco depois de dizer que o mataria. Estaria ele morto? Estando ou não, acabaria com aquilo de vez e ergueria o exército de Ymir para vingar a cruel morte de seu pai.

- **Você chegou bem perto, humano...**

A voz da fera era tão grotesca quanto sua aparência. Ele ergue os poderosos braços acima da cabeça e os deixa em forma de arco, tudo estaria acabado em instantes, assim que o atingisse em cheio na cabeça.

Com a morte do filho de Nix, ele poderia reinar sobre Rune-midgard e trazer seu exército mais uma vez para esse plano. Tudo estava pronto para o renascimento de Ymir.

* * *

Estava de volta ao começo de seu sonho, o grande vazio negro e frio do começo o envolvia. Sua mente estava um caos, não sabia mais o que pensar, o que fazer, todos aqueles acontecimentos, sentimentos e emoções estavam o deixando louco.

- **Eu não vou deixar que eles o atormentem mais, Thanatos... É só me deixar no comando, simples.**

O templário reconheceu aquela voz, uma voz gutural e fantasmagórica, era a voz do deus da morte, aquilo no qual ele havia se tornado. Olhou para todos os lados, mas só pode ver três máscaras brancas. Eram aqueles monstros novamente; o pequenino, o pesar de Thanatos; a mulher a imagem de sua amada, Maero de Thanatos e a criatura em chamas, o desespero de Thanatos. Suas três emoções latentes e que corroíam seu peito, mas faltava um. Outra máscara aparece, era redonda e tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas seu olhar era levemente triste, dando um ar sofrido a ela.

- **Esse seria... Meu... Ódio?**

Viu então aquele Thanatos raivoso que chamou a todos de traidores. Ele foi envolto pela mesma esfera transparente e comprimido até ser trancafiado dentro de um amuleto idêntico aos outros três que ele vira antes. Uma silhueta grande e robusta começou a ser formar, da mesma matéria escura e sombria que eram compostas os outros mascarados. Dessa vez a criatura tinha a mesma forma da criatura que Thanatos estava a enfrentar antes de cair inconsciente. Braços grandes, pernas pequenas, corpulento.

Aqueles quatro cercaram o templário, ele podia sentir todos aqueles fortes sentimentos o invadirem, tomando sua mente, matando o resto de sua sanidade já debilitada.

- **Deixe-me ajudá-lo, eu posso pará-los, posso te trazer paz...**

Novamente ele escutara a voz. Os quatro mascarados se afastam dele, indo para longe, onde seus fortes sentimentos não pudessem afetar o templário. Thanatos cai de costas no chão, não estava mais agüentando aquilo tudo, a provação era muito grande. Ele olha para cima e se depara com um gigantesco par de olhos amarelos.

- **V-você... É o deus da morte... Você apareceu...**

** - No caminho até Geffenia – **Interrompeu Thanatos – **Sem mim você não teria passado da terceira cidade, você não é um matador Thanatos, você é um protetor.**

** - Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? – **Indagou o templário, que há muito estava confuso com tudo aquilo.

- **Ainda não percebeu? Você ainda está jogado no chão, ou melhor, nós estamos. Esse lugar é a sua mente, estamos todos dentro dela.**

** - Como você entrou na minha mente? Como essas coisas vieram parar aqui? Saiam daqui! Agora! – **Bradou o rapaz

- **Nós não entramos aqui, você nos criou Thanatos... Aqueles quatro são apenas frutos do seu coração bondoso... O pesar por tantas mortes que causou... O desespero de não poder fazer nada em relação a isso... A tristeza de ter que matar as pessoas mais queridas... E o ódio profundo que sente por Odin e por Sísifo, depois de tudo o que fizeram para você...**

- **Mas... Quem é você então? Que sentimento você representa?**

** - Eu sou você... Eu me fiz necessário para que você não enlouquecesse. Sem mim você teria sido devorado por seus próprios sentimentos e pereceria. Só eu posso controlá-los, só eu posso te proteger de você mesmo, deixe-me ficar no controle, se não...**

O templário engoliu seco com aquilo, o deus da morte tinha toda razão. Por mais que não quisesse, teria que fazê-lo, entregar tudo nas mãos daquele ser sem coração e sem sentimentos. Abandonar seu corpo e deixá-lo aos cuidados de alguém que sabia matar e trazer destruição. Não tinha outra escolha a não ser fazer isso, caso contrário ele não completaria sua missão e todas aquelas mortes terão sido em vão.

- **Eu te deixo no comando então... – **Disse Thanatos com a voz em um tom extremamente baixo.

- **Sábia decisão...**

** - Mas é bom que você faça tudo direito, ou então eu... – **O templário estava pronto para dar-lhe um grande sermão, mas foi interrompido.

- **Eu não vou matar ninguém inutilmente, cuidarei bem de nosso corpo e... Eu também sei de sua promessa a Maeros... Não se preocupe Thanatos, eu sou você, seus desejos são os meus desejos... Agarre-se àquela promessa e sobreviva, eu não sei quanto tempo vai demorar, ou se vou conseguir, mas eu farei de tudo para que isso aconteça...**

O templário apenas se levantou do chão, não havia mais ninguém ali para atormentá-lo, não havia mais nada a fazer, a não ser se agarrar em sua promessa. Estava agora sozinho, sem máscaras, sem sentimentos, sem deus da morte... Apenas ele e aquele interminável vazio. Sozinho. Por quanto tempo? Não sabia.

* * *

Seria um golpe potente e certeiro por parte de Morroc. Thanatos estava caído no chão e não dava sinal de vida. Com a morte do paladino, o filho do gigante ancião reinaria soberano sobre Rune-Midgard.

- **Morra!**

Desceu os punhos sobre a cabeça do rapaz, o chão cedeu com tamanha potência, o golpe levantou poeira e encobriu a face raivosa da besta.

- **Como? Como desviou do meu golpe tão rápido?**

Thanatos não apenas tinha evitado o golpe, que havia acertado apenas o chão árido, como já estava em posição de luta bem à frente dele.

- **Você é lento**

Quem falava não era mais aquele Thanatos cheio de ódio pela criatura, era o deus da morte, cruel e impassível. Em seu rosto não mais jazia emoções, ausente de sentimentos mundanos, em sua mente havia espaço apenas para sua missão.

- **Morrerás de igual maneira, mortal, para que a glória de Ymir seja eterna.**

E a luta recomeçou mais uma vez. Os ataques do deus da morte estavam incrivelmente mais rápidos e poderosos. Em compensação a besta estava também bem mais rápida, como se antes estivesse apenas brincando com ele. Era uma batalha irreal. Thanatos desviava de quase todos os golpes de Morroc, golpes esses que abriam crateras no chão ao menor contato. Por outro lado, a fera recebia quase todos os ataques, mas suas feridas fechavam quase que instantaneamente.

O humano segurava sua gigantesca espada negra com apenas uma mão, manuseando-a como um mestre, usando seu peso absurdo a seu favor. A fera usava apenas de suas garras e seus braços descomunais para atacar.

A batalha se mostrava anormalmente longa, ao contrário da primeira vez nenhum dos dois apresentava sinais de cansaço, nem mesmo uma gota de suor podia ser vista em ambos os corpos. A medida que batalhavam o cenário mudava, o lugar onde antes haviam começado a batalhar havia ficado para trás, com tantas esquivas, impactos e arremessos de ambas as partes, ele acabaram por chegar até a entrada da grande floresta.

* * *

No alto do firmamento celeste, pouco acima das densas nuvens tempestuosas que cobriam toda Rune-midgard, estava um ser de beleza ímpar. Tal qual um anjo, a criatura era dotada de asas, longas asas brancas e penosas que se moviam incessantemente, para mantê-la no ar, era uma mulher. Longos cabelos loiros, armadura de batalha de uma riqueza de detalhes sem igual, não havia dúvidas de que era uma valquíria.

Seus olhos curiosos varriam o local, procurando uma brecha.

- **Eu tenho que ver isso... Preciso... – **Dizia o mais baixo possível.

Ela sabia que Odin proibira até os deuses de observar a batalha titânica que ocorria no mundo abaixo. Mas ela não era uma deusa e não seria castigada tão severamente assim, valia a pena o risco, era o que ela pensara.

- **Céus...**

Os olhos espertos e rápidos da jovem mulher encontram uma brecha na nuvem, podendo então avistar algo no mundo abaixo. Mas ainda não estava satisfeita com aquilo, queria ver mais, queria ver a luta, queria ver de perto aquilo. Foi descendo mais e mais, perigosamente perto do fim da nuvem, onde pôde ver tudo aquilo que queria.

- **Pela canhota de Tyr! – **Bradou a valquíria.

A jovem loira não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos, naquela batalha irreal. Já tinha presenciado uma ou outra discussão entre Heindall e Loki, mas nunca uma batalha daquele nível antes. Não era como aquelas lutas chatas dos humanos, era um verdadeiro embate de forças devastadoras. Seus olhos brilhavam, sua vontade de confrontá-los era enorme, seu coração pulsava tão alto que lhe doía o peito.

- **RANDGRIS!**

A jovem valquíria sentiu um arrepio correr toda sua lombar ao escutar seu nome.

- **SKULD-SENSEI!**

Mais do que rapidamente ela subiu ao seu antigo posto de patrulheira. Engolia seco e lembrou-se de falar muito alto pouco tempo antes. Ficou a esperar o castigo que sua tutora lhe daria, afinal havia quebrado uma regra imposta pelo senhor dos deuses. Abaixou a cabeça e apenas esperou o sermão.

- **Ah... Randgris... Controle seu ímpeto, criança... Tens sorte de ser eu quem te ouviu e não Odin, ou agora seu destino seria pior do que os dois que lutam abaixo de nós.**

Ao dizer isso, a valquíria mais experiente deu as costas para a mais nova, deixando-a sozinha em seu posto. Skuld, embora mais velha, era tão bela quanto sua jovem pupila. Compartilhavam dos cabelos dourados e olhos azuis, as mesmas vestimentas, embora as runas e entalhes de cada uma eram diferentes, exaltando suas habilidades próprias.

_"Eu ainda preciso ver aquilo com meus próprios olhos..."_

A jovem valquíria parecia não se importar com castigos ou ordens, o que realmente queria era observar aquela batalha, quem sabe até... Participar.

* * *

Thanatos abaixou a espada por um momento e ergueu a mão esquerda aos céus. Não era uma prece, ou rendição, estava conjurando algo. Essa manobra não lhe consumiu mais do que alguns décimos de segundos durante a luta, foi em apenas um piscar de olhos.

- **O que pensas em fazer, mortal? Rezar para seus deuses? – **Zombou a criatura.

A besta nem ao menos havia terminado de falar e o ar gelado já se formara ao redor deles. As gramíneas remanescentes agitavam-se insanamente enquanto as folhas mais altas das árvores começavam a congelar.

- **Jamais, demônio... – **Disse o deus da morte, com sua inconfundível, potente e aterrorizante voz.

A fera sorriu, olhou para o céu e pôde ver as rajadas de vento gélido petrificar as copas das árvores que estavam algumas dezenas de metros dos dois.

- **Achas que pode me ferir com essa geada? Nem ao menos sabes meu nome...**

** - Geada? Não... NEVASCA!**

Ao clamar o nome da magia de gelo mais potente dos magos, o ar se torna extremamente pesado e frio, um humano normal morreria apenas ao respirar aquele ar gélido que pode até mesmo congelar árvores inteiras. Thanatos não era um mago, no entanto o deus da morte parecia conhecer das magias mais avassaladoras do mundo e utilizá-las com seu poder ainda maior.

- **Nunca subestime um filho de Nix, besta ignorante, Satan Morroc...**

_(A fic não termina aqui! Essa foi a parte 1 do capítulo 20, que será precedida, logicamente, pela parte 2. Foi necessário dividir o cap em dois, pois não ia caber aqui, nem no Nyah, então, enjoy! Reviews construtivas, digam o que mais gostaram, o que não gostaram, só assim poderei fazer uma fic ainda melhor para vocês, arigatô por acompanharem até aqui, amo vocês todos! ^^)_


	22. Chapter 201

Cap 20 – O fim de uma vida, o começo de uma lenda

- **Queria me ver, pai?**

**- Sim, prepare-se para uma possível batalha. Thanatos está ficando tão forte quanto o esperado e sua reação diante da batalha mudou completamente, como se fosse outra pessoa...**

Duas figuras sombrias pelo céu tempestuoso conversavam. Uma delas estava ajoelhada diante o trono onde a outra jazia sentada.

- **Ele é apenas um humano mortal, o que poderia diante de um deus? Não é necessário preparação.**

**- Subestimar um filho de Nix é ansiar pela derrota, lembre-se bem disso, Thor.**

**

* * *

  
**

Morroc sentia seu corpo gelar e cristais de granizo rasparem em sua grossa carapaça. Pouco a pouco sua pele se cristalizou em gelo, mas a criatura pouco se importou.

- **Não vai ser sua magia, por mais forte que seja, que vai me derrotar, humano ignorante. Estás lidando com o filho de Ymir, algo muito mais poderoso do que você pode imaginar!**

A besta rosnou alto e sonoramente e todo o gelo que se formara em cima dela se estilhaçou, no entanto o deus da morte não se intimidou em nada com aquela reação, continuando impassível. Seu olhar frio e distante congelaria o coração de qualquer mortal, mas lhe era inútil contra Satan Morroc, muito mais forte do que ele imaginara.

- **Se você quer na ignorância, é assim que vai ser...**

O paladino deu um salto, fazendo um buraco no chão se formar com tamanha força que o fizera, e partiu em direção a Morroc. A batalha corpo-a-corpo recomeçara.

-**Ihihihi...**

Acima das nuvens e olhando pela mesma fresta de antes estava Randgris, a valquíria.

- **Aposto que eu derrotaria um deles... Não não, eu derrotaria os dois, é isso, os dois...**

Os olhos azuis celestes acompanhavam atentamente cada movimento das criaturas abaixo. Ela esboçava um sorriso ao ver cada golpe, cada técnica, esquiva e bloqueio. De todas as valquírias que serviam Odin, Randgris era a mais nova e também a mais imprudente e infantil.

- **Uhuhuhu... Se eu descesse até lá e os derrotasse... Aposto que Odin ficaria tão feliz que me nomearia uma capitã! Acima de Skuld-sama! Uhuhuhu...**

Um sorriso um tanto insano brotava dos lábios daquela garota. Os pensamentos jorravam vertentes de lutas imaginárias contra os dois titãs, obviamente ela os derrotava facilmente em todas as suas suposições.

- **Só preciso esperar... Só mais um pouco... Ihihihi... Assim que um deles cair... Derrotarei o outro... Ihihihi...**

**

* * *

  
**

A luta entre os dois únicos seres viventes de Rune-Midgard ganhara agora uma nova dimensão. Não era raro os dois se embolarem em uma luta corporal a golpes de extrema velocidade e potência. Thanatos havia naquele momento até abdicado de sua fiel espada para combatê-lo com as mãos nuas.

- **Guerreiro imprudente. Mal pode lutar comigo com a sua espada, queres fazê-lo sem ela? Receberá a recompensa por sua ousadia! – **Bradou a fera em um raro momento em que a luta cessara.

- **A próxima vez que eu tocar nessa espada para te atacar, será a última... – **Retrucou o deus da morte.

Mais uma vez eles se atracaram em uma rixa insana. Nuvens de poeira subiam a dezenas de metros do chão. Toda a parte central da Grande Floresta até a Savana de Sograt estava sendo devastada. Milhares de árvores foram derrubadas, mas nenhum ser, além das próprias plantas, fora atingido. O mundo estava vazio de vida.

Entremeio os ataques frenéticos de ambas as partes, em um golpe de sorte, Morroc acerta um possante soco certeiro na cabeça de Thanatos. O deus da morte cambaleou e caiu para trás. O sangue vertia de sua testa, cobrindo metade de sua face com o líquido rubro e quente que corria em suas veias. Ofegava.

- **O destino daqueles que se opõem a Satan Morroc... É a morte.**

A fera parecia duas vezes maior que o paladino negro agora. Caído bem a sua frente, o fim estava próximo e os próximos golpes decidiriam o futuro de todo o mundo, o destino de todas as eras subsequentes.

* * *

- **A batalha terminou. - **Odin em seu trono, Hell em seu reino, Randgris em seu esconderijo e Nix sobre as nuvens disseram em uníssono.

...

- **Ihihihi... Minha hora chegou, hora de Randgris mostrar a todos a sua verdadeira força e poder... Ihihihi**

O sorriso insano em seu rosto, seus risinhos diabólicos e o olhar mortal deixavam a duvidar se aquela era mesma uma donzela guerreira, ou um demônio saído dos mais profundos campos de Helheim. Não fosse sua aparência angelical e estonteantemente bela, não haveria dúvidas sobre isso.

...

Nos campos gelados de Niflheim um imenso lobo feito inteiramente de gelo uivava à chegada de sua dona.

- **Garm... Essa é nossa nova hóspede especial... Certifique-se de que ela não fuja, mas jamais a machuque...**

Em meio a rosnados e bufadas gélidas vinda do fundo dos pulmões, o cão gigantesco cheirava a nova criatura: uma linda jovem de cabelos azuis, Camile.

...

- **Ah Thana-kun... Gostaria que nada disso tivesse acontecido... Falhei com você... E também com sua irmã... Não mereço ser chamada de mãe...**

Nix agora olhava para baixo, vendo toda a cena acontecer, o fim de uma batalha como nunca se verá mais uma vez. Pouco se importava com as ordens de Odin quanto a proibição de ver a luta, era seu filho ali.

...

- **A hora chegou... Thor abra o céu agora, a tarefa de Thanatos teve fim, não como o era almejado, mas assim foi e assim tinha que ser.**

**- Como desejar pai.**

Então o céu se abriu e todos puderam ver o vitorioso triunfante como o último sobrevivente terrestre.

* * *

Nuvens de vapor exalavam da bocarra horrenda de Morroc, provenientes de seu hálito quente e nauseabundo. O filho de Nix permanecia caído bem à frente dele, mas seus olhos amarelo mórbido o fitavam a todo o momento. Não esboçava raiva, ódio, dor ou qualquer outro sentimento terreno, apenas observava-o a todo instante, tal qual uma víbora encarando um homem se aproximar perigosamente dela.

- **Lutaste bem, filho de Nix, mas no fim das contas o meu parentesco fora mais forte.**

A besta levantou os braços em arco, daria apenas um golpe certeiro naquele homem e tudo estaria acabado.

"_**Perdoe-me Thanatos, quebrarei minha promessa apenas dessa vez".**_

A mão direita do paladino buscou sua montante presa às costas. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, o ataque que ia receber lhe parecia lento e previsível. Engoliu a seco. Seus músculos começaram a tencionar. As memórias de Thanatos agora lhe afloravam a mente, o rosto de alegria dos amigos, o de terror dos inimigos, as ordens de Odin, aquele cálido "abraço" que recebera da sua mãe: a noite. Seus olhos abriram e ele pôde ver o peitoral de Morroc completamente aberto, agora que ele estava com os braços completamente arqueados para cima. Sibilou de uma forma baixa, mas tão aterradora que o próprio titã sentiu um frio correr-lhe a espinha.

- **Sacrifício...**

Em um veloz movimento de corpo ele se levantara e aparecia embaixo do corpanzil do demônio, com a espada em punho e os olhos cravados em seu alvo. Morroc nada pôde fazer, eram movimentos rápidos demais para ele, tudo havia terminado em menos de um segundo ao seu ver.

- **... Do mártir...**

Os músculos do paladino estavam tencionados de tal forma que o ataque que desferira no titã lhe fez romper dezenas de ligamentos do braço, mas fora o mais efetivo ataque até agora. A força do golpe foi tamanha que o rombo aberto do peito da besta vertia sangue como uma cachoeira infernal.

Morroc não só fora ferido mortalmente com aquele ataque, como foi jogado a dezenas de metros para trás, deixando um rastro de sangue tal qual um cometa deixa um rastro de luz no céu.

Mas o ataque não tinha terminado, aquele era apenas o primeiro. O paladino conseguia escutar seus próprios ossos estalando e trincando com a força que adquiriu. Com um salto para frente e mais um ataque com igual força ao anterior ele abiu outra ferida profunda, larga e gigante no peito da criatura. Agora um grande "X" estava incrustado em seu corpo.

O demônio nem sequer reagiu a tudo aquilo. Era insanamente forte e rápido, como se não fosse o mesmo Thanatos com quem estava lutando. Várias e várias vezes uma frase ecoava em sua mente.

"_**Como ficou tão forte?".**_

Para o desespero dele, o ataque ainda não terminara. Thanatos agora estava novamente embaixo da fera, no entanto ele abdicou de um ataque cortante para dar aquilo que tinha recebido pouco tempo atrás, um possante soco, mas dessa vez no queixo. O soco do titã fora forte o suficiente para abrir um corte na testa de Thanatos, o soco de Thanatos fora forte o suficiente para esmigalhar a mandíbula de Morroc, fazendo dúzias de dentes voarem para os lados.

Thanatos ainda não ficara contente com isso, não ia parar agora, não até ter derrotado completamente aquele monstro. Girou o corpo, apoiou as duas mãos no solo e com o dobro da força que usou no soco, chutou o abdômen do demônio com os dois pés. Satan simplesmente voou pelo céu, não alguns metros, não dezenas, mas centenas de metros do solo.

O deus da morte olhou para cima. Seus olhos sangravam, sua boca sangrava, seus poros sangravam em uma hemorragia auto-induzida. Estava se matando com aqueles golpes, usando uma força que era maior que o seu corpo podia suportar, essa era a verdade. Em um salto que mais pareceu um vôo ele se equiparou a Morroc. O demônio já estava inconsciente aquela hora, somente os dois primeiros ataques o deixaram completamente fora da luta, mas ainda faltava o _Coup de Grace*. _Estavam ambos a centenas de metros do solo, dali poderiam ver toda a área devastada pela sua luta, mas em momento algum parou de olhar para o demônio. Depois daquele ataque tudo estaria acabado, depois daquele ataque sua missão estaria cumprida, depois daquele ataque seria o vencedor da peleja. Girou os dois braços no ar. Sua montante negra faiscava, como se uma alegria pelo encontro com a carne da fera tomasse conta do metal. Não sentia dor alguma, mas sabia que muitos ossos estavam quebrados, muitos músculos rasgados e vários tendões rompidos. Tudo aquilo valeria a pena no final. Aquele foi o ataque de uma vida, nunca mais se veria potência semelhante, nem o próprio deus da morte conseguiria usá-lo novamente. Com ajuda da força centrífuga, o peso da gravidade, o peso de sua espada e toda a força restante em seu corpo ele simplesmente rebateu o demônio de volta ao solo, fazendo-o cair meteoricamente no coração da Grande Floresta. A onda de impacto foi tanta que varreu todas as árvores que estavam em pé em um raio que ia de Prontera até o mar. Uma cratera gigantesca se abriu no solo, tão funda que não se via seu fim, apenas o vazio negro e aterrorizante, como um buraco negro em terra.

A luta acabou.

Os céus se abriram. As nuvens, que antes cobriam todo o mundo por dias, se foram. O sol brilhou mais uma vez naquela terra desolada, agora praticamente desértica. Árvores derrubadas, crateras para todo lado, destruição a perder de vista.

Uma chuva dourada desceu do céu, não das nuvens, de além delas. Era como se rasgasse o firmamento celeste e penetrassem nesse mundo. Faiscavam em contato do sol, uma chuva que não molhava, uma chuva que não alimentaria as árvores e sim as cobriria. Toda aquela área de floresta devastada e aquela enorme cratera fora coberta com a precipitação dourada. Um dilúvio divino, uma chuva de areia. Nada mais cresceria naquela área a não ser palmeiras vinda de além-mar. Não mais choveria naquela terra a não ser nos parcos oásis que sobraram. As gerações seguintes chamarão toda essa área de Deserto de Sograt, o nome do local onde a batalha fora decidida.

_*Coup de Grâce: Golpe de misericórdia_

...

Mas nem toda a vida havia sido extinta daquele mundo, ainda um coração batia, ainda havia uma respiração, embora lenta e silenciosa. O deus da morte ainda estava ali, embora não houvesse sinal de sua batalha terrível. O local havia mudado, assim como ele. O paladino havia quase se matado com aquela luta, no entanto em cima daquela duna dourada estava um guerreiro completamente restaurado. Sua armadura, embora mantivesse a aparência cadavérica, estava completamente limpa, como nova. Não se via ferimentos em nenhum ponto de seu corpo, nem sangue, nem hematomas. Seus olhos mantinham-se fechados, sua espada presa as costas e sua capa vermelha ondulava com o vento.

- **Bom trabalho guerreiro... Ihihihi...**

Montada em seu corcel branco, um filho de Sleipinir, estava Randgris. Seu sorriso inconfundível ainda lhe carimbava o rosto. Cavalgando das nuvens até ali ela foi a primeira a chegar e sua vontade finalmente seria sanada.

- **Com a sua morte... Ihihihi... Odin reconhecerá meu poder, não vou mais ficar patrulhando inutilmente por aí...**

A Valquíria era conhecida como "Destruidora de escudos" por ser a mais apressada de todas, escolhendo o ataque como sua principal defesa, rechaçando inimigos defensivos antes que estes pudessem saber o que havia acontecido.

- **Não se preocupe, vai acabar rápido, não vai doer.**

Ao dizer isso Randgris piscou para o paladino e essa foi a sua sorte, ou estaria cega dos dois olhos. Assim que seu olho se fechou, os de Thanatos abriram e só a visão direta que lhe fora dado pela valquíria foi capaz de cegá-la imediatamente.

- **Agh! Maldito! O que foi isso? Eu seria boazinha, mas acho que mudei de idéia agora. - **Sibilou a mulher.

Ela abaixou o visor de seu elmo, agora lutaria às cegas, o que para ela não era nada demais. Seus outros sentidos eram incrivelmente bem treinados e ela podia "enxergar" sem precisar dos olhos. Ela não sabia dizer o porquê, mas tremia. Não era medo, não poderia ser medo, uma valquíria como ela não ia temer um mortal como aquele, ou o fato de tê-la deixado cega apenas com um olhar a teria feito hesitar? Isso pouco importava agora, a idéia era derrotá-lo e mostrar a Odin que merecia ser uma valquíria de posto maior.

- **Morra filho de...**

Não houve tempo para que ela terminasse a frase. Entrava agora em estado catatônico.

"_**Não pode ser... Ele não Pode... Ser tão forte... Isso é... Loucura..."**_

Randgris tinha um motivo para estar daquele jeito. Antes mesmo que terminasse de falar sentiu seus dois braços caírem de encontro ao chão. Era como se simplesmente tivessem descolado do corpo, mas aquela dor que sentia nos ombros denunciava o que tinha acontecido. Era o metal, o metal frio e amaldiçoado da espada do deus da morte. Ela julgava aquilo uma insanidade, uma coisa impossível, sequer notou um simples movimento de mão por parte do paladino. Aquele não era mais o Thanatos que ela via lutar contra Morroc, era outro. Caiu para trás, mas fora amparado por outra valquíria. Randgris nunca mais seria a mesma depois daquele dia.

- **Skuld, leve essa criança imprudente para Valhalla... Trate de seu olho e leve-a para Frigga para que ela possa ver seus braços.**

-** Como quiser, Odin meu senhor.**

Havia todo um pelotão de valquírias no lugar, Randgris e mais duas delas voltaram, mas o grupo ainda era grande.

- **Você se saiu bem Thanatos... Como eu imaginava, você não me decepcionou... Agora resta apenas uma última ação para que sua missão esteja completa.**

A voz do senhor dos deuses não soava mais tão ameaçadora e potente como da primeira vez em que se encontravam. Thanatos não era o mesmo do dia em que transcendeu e sequer temia aquela figura rodeada de guerreiras alvas.

- **Lembra-se, Thanatos? Você vai purificar a terra, purificar a todos do mal que assola o mundo para nós os deuses podermos recuperá-lo. Mas um mal ainda caminha por esse mundo.**

Tudo se cala naquele momento. O deus da morte permanece impassível, do mesmo modo que estava até a chegada de Randgris aparentemente não tinha se movido um milímetro, embora agora encarasse Odin nos olhos.

- **Você foi corrompido Thanatos... O mal de Morroc foi tamanho que corrompeu o seu coração também... Se uma única parte desse mal ainda permanecer no mundo ele sobreviverá, não importa quantos ataques receba.**

Odin caminhava a passos lentos em direção ao paladino. As valquírias não se moviam, tinham total consciência da força daquela figura tenebrosa em sua armadura horripilante. Elas viram o que aconteceu com Randgris.

- **Para que o mal do filho de Ymir termine, você também precisa se sacrificar... Infelizmente sua alma se despedaçou e você não terá para onde ir... Desaparecerá dos nove reinos... Mas será para sempre lembrado como um herói por isso...**

Ao escutar que sua alma se perderia, Thanatos avançou ferozmente em direção a Odin, atacando sem piedade.

"_**Já quebrei minha promessa uma vez, não o farei novamente..."**_

Seu ataque fora detido, não por Odin, mas por um jovem a sua semelhança, embora obviamente mais novo, segurando um machado entre as mãos.

- **Não senhor, o meu pai você não ataca! – **Disse o rapaz que segurava o ataque do deus da morte.

Relâmpagos bombardeavam o solo ao redor de todos e as armas faiscavam ao contato.

- **Nix, detenha seu filho, ou eu irei fazê-lo –** Falou Odin, calmamente.

O dia se tornou noite. Não foi espanto para nenhum dos presentes, já que ele havia chamado pela deusa da noite. Thanatos se acalmou misteriosamente, cessando o ataque, enquanto Thor, que apenas defendia-se, voltava para perto de seu pai.

- **Como ele pôde se igualar ao Mjolnir, pai? – **Sussurrou para Odin, mas este nada respondeu, apenas fitava o rapaz de cabelos azuis.

O véu escuro de Nix agora dominava a paisagem. O céu tomava o azul celeste como cor, mas as estrelas lhe faltavam, assim como a lua. Nix estava em pé, puxando o filho para um abraço. Uma incógnita era saber de onde ela tinha surgido, a impressão que se tinha é que ali ela estava desde o começo. O grande deus da morte agora parecia um garotinho perto da mãe. Ela era maior que ele, graças a seus poderes divinos poderia alterar sua forma, tamanho e tudo mais o que lhe viesse à mente.

- **Está tudo bem agora, mamãe cuidará de tudo...**

Aquelas palavras, tão dóceis e familiares, apaziguaram qualquer temor, receio ou agressividade que poderia haver na mente de Thanatos. Sentia-se seguro como nunca havia se sentido desde que saíra de casa. Sim, suas memórias de infância agora eram vívidas e claras. O belo chalé nas montanhas, o sorriso amável de sua mãe, as brincadeiras com Camile...

Enquanto o deus da morte estava entorpecido pela presença de sua mãe, Nix e Odin começaram um embate que apenas Thor observaria.

- **Guerreiras de Frigga, voltem para o Valhalla e de lá não saiam até que eu assim ordene. – **Ordenou a deusa.

Valquírias recebem ordens apenas de Odin, mas aquela foi diferente, era irrecusável e Odin as perdoariam por isso. Então apenas quatro seres permaneciam agora no deserto.

- **Ele foi corrompido Nix, você sabe disso, ele precisa ser sacrificado para que Morroc não volte mais.**

A deusa escutou os dizeres, mas sua face estava voltada para o rosto de Thanatos. O fitava com ternura e mexia em seus cabelos, sempre sorrindo para ele.

- **Está falando de meu filho, Odin... Não de qualquer humano... Tem consciência disso?**

**- Por que pergunta se sabe a resposta?**

**- Você o usou, e como um brinquedo que não tem mais utilidade quer jogá-lo no lixo... É assim que trata alguém que acreditou em sua sabedoria a ponto de ir contra os próprios amigos? Contra os próprios princípios?**

Thor, que ainda estava ao lado do pai, tremia diante as palavras da deusa. O rapaz era um deus de Valhalla, um guerreiro orgulhoso e forte, mas aquela mulher a sua frente parecia ser tão ou mais aterradora que seu filho, a ponto de fazê-lo vacilar em sua frente.

- **Não vacile Thor, ela não fará nada a você se não fizer nada contra ela ou seu protegido – **Sussurrou Odin.

Então o rapaz respirou fundo e atentou novamente a conversa.

- **É pelo bem de todas as gerações futuras, você tem que entender isso.**

**- Pois eu não entendo. Não entendo onde eu estava na cabeça quando concordei com o seu plano egoísta... Eu bem deveria saber que você não é confiável, fazendo promessas vãs, homem sem honra.**

O filho de Odin sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça. Aquela mulher estava ofendendo seu pai diante dele, aquilo não poderia ficar impune. Estava preste a sacar novamente seu machado e partir para cima dela, não se importando com as conseqüências daquilo, ia proteger o nome de seu pai.

- **Tsc tsc**

Foi tudo o que escutou de seu pai, além de notar o braço direito dele a sua frente, o impedindo de prosseguir. Thor entendeu o recado e, apesar de não gostar, acatou.

- **Se ele não for purificado, milhões, centenas de milhões irão sofrer no futuro... Prefere o sangue deles em sua mão ao invés de algo simples?**

**- Simples? Você diz "algo simples"? Você crê que a morte de um filho é algo simples para uma mãe? Quando te colocamos no comando dos novos deuses, o intuito era que você cuidasse dos humanos, já que você já foi um... Mas a partir do momento em que você envolve os ****meus**** filhos, tudo muda...**

Nix, antes calma ao lado do filho, agora o deixa para caminhar em direção ao senhor dos deuses. Sua beleza era de uma simplicidade ímpar. Thor olhava para aquela mulher caminhando e não entendia como alguém que usa apenas um longo véu azul poderia ser mais bela que Freya, Frigga e todas as valquírias juntas. Era impossível, mesmo para aqueles dois deuses, definir onde acabava suas vestes e onde começava a noite. Nix era a noite. Thor, o deus do trovão, sentiu seu rosto corar ao observá-la, ao passo que sua aproximação lhe causava uma angústia sem fim, era como um pesadelo que inevitavelmente se aproximava.

- **Pode ser simples para você ordenar uma matança, pode ser simples sentar em seu trono e esperar que seu servo faça o trabalho sujo, então você desce com um exército de valquírias e diz a ele que fez um bom trabalho, mas que agora ele é um perigo para todos e precisa ser aniquilado... VOCÊ ACHA ISSO CERTO?**

Quando Nix elevou o tom de voz, o deus do trovão fraquejou as pernas e invariavelmente caiu. Foi uma visão aterradora, ele encarou a deusa no olho e viu coisas inimagináveis, monstros saídos de pesadelos aterradores. Nunca mais esqueceria daquilo. Levantou-se rapidamente e a partir de agora não mais a encararia nos olhos.

- **Não vai simplesmente chegar e tomar aquilo que me é importante, Odin.**

**- Foi você mesma, com os outros deuses juntos quem me colocou no poder, agora vem até mim e me desobedece? Na frente de meu filho? – **Disse Odin, enérgico.

Nix lhe lançou um olhar de surpresa, mas Odin permanecia com sua expressão.

- **Você ousa me repreender? Por acaso o tempo te deixou senil, velho decrépito?**

Thor escutava aquilo e embora permanecesse calado não suportava ver seu pai ser insultado de tal forma e não revidar. Para o jovem, Odin era o deus mais forte que já existiu e nem mesmo a poderosa deusa da noite poderia com ele. O senhor dos deuses possuía a lança infalível: Gungnir. Possuía também o cavalo mais rápido dos nove reinos: Sleipnir. Comandava um exército de valquírias guerreiras e nenhum outro deus em Valhalla ousava desacatar suas ordens. No entanto aquela deusa falava com ele como se fosse um qualquer, ou pior, e Odin sequer revidava.

Nix avançou perigosamente para cima do deus e seu filho se pôs a sua frente, não deixando ela se aproximar mais, ao menos era esse seu intuito.

- **Não interfira na conversa dos adultos, criança.**

Foi tudo o que Thor escutou antes de ser arremessado com violência por uma força invisível, a dezenas de metros do local. Agora ela encarava Odin nos olhos.

- **Não importa o quanto reclame, Nix, você sabe que temos que pará-lo, ele não só não pode mais andar entre os humanos, como não pode andar entre os deuses, nem em Niflheim, Helheim, nenhum dos nove reinos. E se a energia que emana de sua alma não for controlada, Morroc reencarnará em breve e tudo será em vão. Tem outra solução que não seja o seu extermínio?**

- **Considerarei isso como uma proposta. Selarei seu monstro, Thanatos não andará entre os humanos e sua alma não vai interferir na ressurreição de Satan Morroc, se um dia isso acontecer, a culpa será de seus queridos humanos...**

Pela primeira vez Odin tremeu. Não que ele não soubesse o desfecho de tudo aquilo, o senhor dos deuses bebeu do poço da Grande Sabedoria nas raízes da Yggdrasil e podia ver o futuro claro como o dia e tudo aquilo não era novidade. No entanto saber como uma coisa vai ocorrer é diferente de vivenciá-la. As palavras de Nix soavam como um blefe, qualquer um diria que ela estava apenas ganhando tempo. Como seria possível ela fazer tudo aquilo sem destruir a alma do filho? Odin sabia a resposta, mas seu espanto não era menor, pois além de forte aquela mulher era deveras inteligente, como nenhum outro ser que ele já tenha visto.

- **Isso é uma promessa, Nix. Não a quebre ou você sabe quais serão as conseqüências.**

**- Não a quebrarei, mas não pense que é por medo de suas ameaças, é pelo bem dos humanos e não seu. Não se vanglorie por ter alcançado o lugar mais alto que alguém já possa ter alcançado, por mais alto que você voe não passa de um pássaro no céu e o céu sou eu.**

Os olhos de Nix, agora amarelos como os do filho, revelava a hora de Odin se retirar. Deixaria-a sozinha com o seu filho e que ela fizesse os preparativos que fossem necessários para cumprir sua promessa. Tal qual um meteoro risca o céu, Sleipnir chegou. O velho deus o montou, levando Thor, que permanecia caído do mesmo jeito, e tão rápido quanto chegou se foi. Novamente o céu se fechou, agora com nuvens calmas e azuis como o manto da deusa. Certificou-se de não haver brechas para que nada visse o que ela faria, seria o último momento a sós com o filho e queria conversar com ele.

- **Ah Thana-kun...**

Já abraçando Thanatos a mulher põe-se a chorar, coisa difícil de se acreditar depois de ver aquela deusa tão poderosa e enérgica encarando o senhor dos deuses como se tal fosse apenas um pirralho.

- **Perdoe sua mãe, filho. Eu não pude cuidar de você como deveria, nem de Camile. Perdoe-me, por favor, eu fui uma péssima mãe.**

O deus da morte ainda estava impassível. Era como uma estátua sendo abraçada, sem expressão e sem movimentos até aquele momento. Ele a abraçou. Seus braços se erguiam para isso, já que sua mãe era bem maior que ele. O paladino, por maior que fosse aos olhos de um humano, não passava de uma criança perto de sua mãe.

- **Está... Tudo bem... – **Disse o jovem de cabelos azuis, forçando as palavras a saírem.

Nix se ajoelhou diante dele, agora o encarando cara a cara. Dessa forma era impossível não notar a semelhança dos dois, impossível não dizer que eram mãe e filho. Rompendo o abraço ela levou as duas mãos até a face do filho.

- **Mata-me ter que fazer isso... Ninguém nesse ou em outro mundo sabe a dor que sinto ao ter que fazer tal coisa, mas não há outra solução, Thana-kun. Espero que algum dia me perdoe por isso e por ter deixado as coisas tomarem o rumo que tomou. Espero também que me perdoe por ter passado mais tempo com sua irmã do que com você... Você ficou tão forte, filho... Tão bonito... Tenho tanto orgulho de você...**

A deusa acaricia meigamente o rosto de seu protegido. Lágrimas ainda vertiam dos olhos dourados da mulher, mas ela sorria. O deus da morte sentia seu peito doer e algo lá no fundo de sua alma também chorava.

- **Meu filho... Já é um homem... Tenho orgulho do quão forte foi, não só fisicamente... Eu vi tudo. Chorei com você pela morte de sua amada, chorei pela dor que sentiu ao ver seus amigos morrendo pelas próprias mãos. Lavei sua armadura com minhas lágrimas, para que o sangue de Maeros não se misturasse a qualquer um outro. Você pode agora ter dois corações, duas almas distintas, mas para mim sempre será meu menininho, seja ele o deus da morte ou Thanatos.**

O rapaz a olhava fixamente, pois não conseguia desviar seu olhar, por mais que tentasse. Lágrimas agora teimavam em descer de seus olhos, embora sua expressão não demonstrasse nenhuma emoção. Ele sabia quem era o dono das lágrimas e não o detinha, talvez uma forma de se desculpar pela promessa que ele quebrou antes.

- **Ma... M-Maeros... – **Deixou escapar, gaguejando.

- **Eu sinto muito Thana-kun... Todas as almas foram encaminhadas para os domínios de Hell... Eu não sei como ela está...**

O silêncio predominou por alguns instantes. O deus da morte baixou a cabeça um pouco, parando assim de encarar sua mãe nos olhos, no entanto seu rosto fora novamente levantado, agora pelas mãos carinhosas de Nix.

- **Não se deixe abater. Não pense que tudo acabou e nem que vai ficar assim. Você é meu filho, não há nada que não possa fazer. Lembre-se Thanatos, as pessoas são pássaros, abrem suas asas e voam para onde querem; algumas sobem mais, outras vão mais longe; mas elas se esquecem de que por mais alto e longe que voem, nunca superarão o céu e nós somos o céu.**

Pela primeira e provavelmente última vez se viu uma expressão de espanto no rosto do deus da morte. Aquelas palavras lhe soavam como verdades absolutas e inegáveis.

- **Seu calvário ainda não terminou, meu filho. E temo em dizer que o de Camile apenas começou... Eu não posso intervir nos planos dos novos deuses mais do que já estou fazendo, então... Filho... Por favor, você é o único que pode salvá-la... Você terá a chance não só de salvá-la, como também de salvar a si mesmo... Mas até lá, terá que enfrentar o que virá sozinho... Mamãe não poderá mais velar por você... E ninguém sabe o quanto isso me dói...**

Thanatos recebeu o último abraço de sua mãe, aquele seria a última forma de afeto que teria por milênios. A deusa se levantou. As lágrimas de seu rosto já respingavam no solo árido do lugar. O jovem continuou a fitá-la, erguendo a cabeça para isso. Nix levou a mão até a testa do rapaz e hesitou por alguns instantes.

- **Eu te amo filho, espero um dia receber seu perdão por isso...**

Ela respirou profundamente e grudou a palma na fronte de seu filho. As pernas do rapaz fraquejaram, pois a dor que sentia agora era inimaginável. Sentia toda a força de seu corpo ser drenada, esgotada até a última célula. Ela o olhava enquanto segurava o choro. Mordia o lábio inferior ao ver o que estava fazendo com ele, o estava matando com as próprias mãos. Thanatos levou as mãos até o braço da mãe, mas sequer tinha forças para segurá-lo. Era uma dor dilacerando, como se pequenas facas rasgassem cada porção de sua carne, retirando toda a vida nela. Abria a boca para gritar, mas nenhum som saía, seus pulmões não tinham força para liberar o ar. Sentia sua consciência se esvair pouco a pouco, tudo ficar escuro e frio. Não sentia mais suas pernas, nem os braços. Logo não sentia o corpo todo, nem mesmo a dor, tudo cessara. Agora tudo jazia escuro, em silêncio, frio... A única coisa que ainda sentia era o bater do próprio coração, mas esse era lento, vagaroso e diminuía... Não sentiu o próprio corpo cair inerte no chão, nem mesmo seu coração lentamente parando. Naquele imenso precipício negro o deus da morte conseguiu avistar quatro pontos brancos ao longe. Aproximavam-se rapidamente dele, máscaras envoltas pela escuridão, silhuetas muito conhecidas.

- **Vocês não devem passar daqui! Voltem! Voltem agora para a escuridão!**

Bradava ameaçadoramente o paladino, mas era inútil. Seu corpo não se movia e eles passaram pelo seu lado sem nenhum problema.

"_**Mova-se! Mova-se! Vamos lá corpo! Não vai ser agora que eu irei perder... Não vai ser a morte que irá me deter... Não me chamam Deus da Morte por qualquer motivo..."**_

O corpo frio e sem vida do paladino permanecia jogado no chão, entretanto agora estava em cima de uma fria laje de pedra cinzenta. O céu a sua volta estava rodeado de nuvens escarlates, uma brisa suave as fazia dançar pelo firmamento. Aquela imensa pedra parecia acabar alguns metros além dele em um precipício sem fim, mas havia no mínimo cinco prolongamentos que se esticavam acima do nível da rocha, não muito longos. Bem no meio do lugar havia um grande monumento com estátuas imponentes em cima de um bloco maior e bem lapidado.

Em um rápido espasmo o corpo do deus da morte se levanta. Ainda sem vida, pálido como um morto, seu sangue não mais corria pelas veias e seu coração estava inerte. Seus olhos amarelos brilhantes abriram, mas fitava o vácuo. Não se escutava nada no lugar a não ser o vento assoviar algumas poucas vezes nas estátuas imóveis. Era uma paisagem desoladora aquela. Não havia pássaros, nem sol, nem céu, nem mesmo uma mísera erva daninha. Fazia frio naquele lugar, no entanto o corpo morto daquele paladino não sentia nada. Olhou para as mãos e viu os mesmos punhos que derrubaram Prontera e derrotaram Morroc, o mesmo corpo que abraçara Nix e derrotara sem esforço Randgris. Mas algo estava errado, sentia-se fraco, com o corpo pesado e um buraco no estômago. Uma sede sem fim e uma fome estranha. Escutou o barulho de um pedregulho soltar-se e bater contra algo. O paladino virou-se para o som e pôde ver, em cima de uma pequena plataforma no final do prolongamento nordeste, uma sombra negra portando uma máscara branca, era a silhueta curvilínea de Maeros. Virou-se para os outros braços pedregosos e pôde ver claramente aquelas almas que atormentavam o templário em sua alma.

- **Voltem... – **Balbuciou guturalmente.

Foi inútil. Eles não lhe deram ouvidos. Pouco a pouco foram desvanecendo no mesmo local enquanto o impotente deus da morte mal conseguia sair do lugar. A espada de suas costas pesava como se fosse chumbo, sua armadura pesava, seu próprio peso era insuportável. Um cansaço mórbido. Praticamente se jogou no chão, recostando no monumento grandioso que jazia no meio da imensa plataforma.

"_**Suportar até o fim..."**_

Ali estava Thanatos, agora sem os seus quatro tormentos. Apenas o deus da morte e o templário dividindo aquela carcaça sem vida, sofrendo juntos. A fome, a sede, a solidão, o cansaço, o silêncio...

* * *

_- _**Toda Rune-midgard estremeceu. Até mesmo os deuses ficaram tentados em espiar o que acontecia na terra dos humanos, mas apenas um deles viu: a dama da noite. Nix nunca mais andou em terra novamente, desde aquele dia.**

Um grande grupo de guerreiros escutava atentamente a história que aquele estranho ferreiro contava. À frente deles havia uma gigantesca torre, seu tamanho era tal que a própria Torre de Geffen parecia um mero castelinho de areia diante daquela visão.

- **Como podemos saber que sua história é verdadeira? Você é apenas um vendedor de poções que conta fábulas para os desbravadores que vêem aqui. - **Quem dirigiu a palavra àquele ferreiro foi um justiceiro. Usando um sobretudo escarlate e com os coldres visivelmente enfiados roupa adentro.

Até agora nenhum dos ali presentes tinha visto de perto o ferreiro. Estava recostado sobre a mureta da ponte e a sombra que a torre fazia sobre ele não revelava muito sobre sua aparência ou roupas. Pois ele se levantou e espreguiçou. Era alto e forte, seu cabelo, de um marrom fosco e sem vida, daqueles que não vê água há dias, caiam-lhe sobre a face, ocultando seus olhos totalmente. Era um ferreiro muito, muito estranho. Suas roupas eram diferentes dos outros, embora ainda fossem roupas de ferreiro. Também não era um mestre-ferreiro, a descrição deles não batia, era algo diferente. Runas estranhas lhe adornavam as calças e o machado que portara era diferente de todos os que eles já viram. O mais singular era seu carrinho, não estava adaptado para carregar itens, parecia mais uma cama improvisada. Pois o homem caminhou lentamente em direção ao grande grupo. Vários deles sentiram sem coração gelar e muitos ficaram arrepiados. Agora estava longe da sombra, entretanto a aura sinistra e gelada não desaparecera.

- **As almas que Thanatos matou, - **Pôs-se a continuar a história - **As almas que Thanatos purificou foram para uma área dos reinos de Hell exclusiva para eles. Lá é muito bonito... Muito calmo... **– Falando lenta e vagarosamente - **Os rios correm devagar, o verão é morno, mas o inverno muito frio... Ninguém pretendia sair de lá... Era mais do que muitos deles sonhavam em achar no paraíso... Aparentemente todos tinham esquecido tudo sobre o ocorrido... Sobre a guerra... Sobre a maldade... Sobre Thanatos... Mas havia um que não esqueceu! Ele nunca esqueceria!- **Virou-se rapidamente para o justiceiro, que prontamente levou um susto – **Não... Ele não esqueceria de novo... Érebo o nome dele... Ele havia falhado com o amigo uma vez... Ele o esqueceu... O esqueceu quando nem Maeros e nem Peco haviam esquecido... Ele não poderia se considerar um amigo de tal pessoa se o esquecesse novamente...**

O ferreiro caminhava por entre os guerreiros agora. Dos tipos mais variados, das mais variadas classes, homens e mulheres. Todos abriam espaço para o contador da história passar. Seu carrinho rangia em um som triste e melancólico, seu andar era lento.

- **Eles tentaram fazê-lo esquecer... Tentaram sim... Eles o torturaram, os demônios de Hell... – **Um vento mais forte balançou a camisa branca do rapaz, fazendo-a levantar e mostrando profundas cicatrizes, cicatrizes mortais. – **Mas ele não esqueceu... Não... Porque ele precisava ajudar... Ajudar o seu amigo... Ajudar o amigo que o salvou... Que salvou o mundo... Maeros não se lembra dele mais... Érebo tentou lembrá-la, mas os demônios o levavam novamente... – **Um sorriso insano, diabólico por assim dizer, brotou dos lábios do rapaz, fazendo um jovem espiritualista desmaiar só de vê-lo. – **Eles tentaram... Tentaram fazê-lo esquecer... Tentaram por mais de mil anos... Sim senhor... Mais de mil anos... Então a deusa veio e disse... Soltem o rapaz... Soltem ele... Érebo vagou pelo mundo dos vivos... Mas os vivos não o viam... Mas podiam senti-lo, podiam temê-lo... Fantasma! Fantasma!... Até hoje ele não desistiu... E sabe quando ele vai? Vocês sabem? Algum de vocês sabe? Ahn?**

Aquela altura o ferreiro já tinha caminhado por entre todo o grupo. Agora estava em pé sobre um baixo morro de terra. O sol insidia diretamente sobre ele e uma fraca brisa soprava seus cabelos, revelando seus olhos completamente opacos e sem vida.

- **Não sabem?... Ele nunca vai desistir... Enquanto o amigo dele, o ****meu**** amigo estiver preso lá em cima! – **Apontou diretamente para o cume invisível da torre, encoberto de nuvens vermelhas. – **Porque ele não merece esse destino... Não merece viver sozinho para sempre... Não merecemos tudo isso... Eu quero vê-lo... Vê-lo sorrir para Maeros... Quero ver a tirando do perigo... Quero vê-los juntos... Quero ver Mayara... Quero nosso grupo novamente... Quero... – **Seu olhar perdia-se no chão, mas logo voltava em direção ao grupo. – **Vocês vão libertá-lo, não vão?**

Todos, sem exceção, arrepiaram-se com aquilo. Uma forte rajada de vento acometeu o grupo e o ferreiro, mas ao contrário daqueles guerreiros que continuaram firmes ali, o contador fora levado pelo ar como uma ilusão que se despedaça.

- **E-e-e-e-ele e-e-e-e-era o-o-o-o-o... – **Gaguejou incessantemente o justiceiro.

- **Érebo... Ferreiro amigo de Thanatos... É isso que Kaline está me dizendo agora – **Quem falou agora era um Professor que tinham no topo da cabeça um estranho par de orelhas pontudas e peludas. Em seus braços estava a frágil espiritualista que desmaiara mais cedo.

- **Parece que você tinha razão então, Modragor... Thanatos então não era um vilão e sim o mocinho da história, quem diria... – **Um lorde balançava a cabeça ao falar aquilo.

- **E nós viemos aqui para resgatá-lo... Vamos agora mesmo reverter a injustiça que essa pobre alma sofre por milênios – **Disse um paladino de cabelos grisalhos e voz determinada.

- **E vamos fatiar uns monstros no caminho... Ah, como eu adoro essas aventuras – **Sorria insanamente uma lady de cabelos lilazes.

- **Ok ok, já sabemos a história, agora vamos lá pessoal... Chegou à hora de ressuscitar o paladino negro! – **Bradou o paladino.

Um a um os integrantes daquele grande grupo, que na verdade era um clã, sumiam dentro da gigantesca torre. Aqueles eram os guerreiros mais destemidos que havia nessa era. Muitos bardos cantavam sobre a superioridade deles em relação ao lendário clã de Lorde Seyren Windsor, embora muitos ainda duvidassem que fossem assim tão poderosos. A questão é: poderiam aqueles guerreiros confrontar o poder que um dia rivalizou deuses? Isso só o tempo dirá.


	23. Agredecimentos

Saudações habitantes da espaçonave Terra. Primeiro quero salientar que esse não é o capítulo 21, não verão o Thanatos ressuscitar, nem o encontro dele com a Maeros e nem poderão xingar o Sísifo até suas bocas secarem. Só queria dizer algumas palavrinhas, afinal eu demorei mais de um ano para terminar essa fic e posso dizer que me sinto realizado. E se você não quer ler dedicatórias e tudo mais, pode clicar no X lá em cima... Eu espero, pode ir...  
...

...

... Sogeki no shima deeee... Umareta ore waaaa...

...

...

Hm? Pronto? Vamos em frente então!

Primeiro queria dizer que imaginei toda essa história quando Thanatos chegou nos servidores brasileiros. Ele não tinha uma história concreta ainda, apenas algo sobre ter derrotado um exército enorme. Confabulei milhares de coisas antes de sair a história que vocês leram, tanto que demorei mais de três anos para colocá-la no papel e mais de um ano para terminá-la. Eu não ficaria feliz em terminar tudo em dois meses e ficar uma porcaria, queria que sentissem a emoção que toda a história dele traz, mesmo sendo apenas uma mera adaptação da história original. Pois é apenas uma fic, a história verdadeira dele é outra.

E o que seria de um escritor sem os seus leitores? Ninguém! Sim senhor, não seria ninguém e quem disser o contrário que cortem suas mãos e as joguem na fogueira! O que? Isso é proibido? Droga... Eu posso dizer que tenho leitores fiéis e que me apoiaram em todas as horas, só Deus sabe o quanto agradeço por eles. Eles que desmascaravam plágios, que me ajudavam a escrever e que me adicionam no msn só para dizer coisas como "Véééééiiii, sua fic ta muito fo***" ou simplesmente para me parabenizar e depois me xingar pela demora, não que eu reclame, não senhor, cobranças eu recebia diariamente, agressivas ou não. Eu amo todos vocês, não fossem vocês essa fic não teria saído do capítulo 3.

Eu tenho muitos leitores, mas alguns se tornaram mais do que simplesmente admiradores da fic para se tornarem parte da minha vida.

Lembro-me claramente de quando postava aquela ficzinha sem graça de 700 palavras no , então veio uma garota e disse que estava boa. Tudo mudou depois daquele dia. Não fosse você, Kirara, eu não seria nada mais do que um fic writter desistente, além é claro de um solteirão rabugento. Te amo. Não importa o quanto eu fale aqui, ninguém poderia imaginar o quanto mudou minha vida te conhecer, vou parar de falar de você agora porque tudo o que queria dizer você já está careca de saber e eu também não quero estragar o teclado com as minhas lágrimas. O que vocês estão olhando? Foi só um cisco no meu olho, só isso!

Um dia eu disse "Por que postar?" e ele disse "Por que não?". Se meu amado e querido senpai não tivesse me empurrado a fic não passaria de um textinho descontraído entre os amigos. E se ele não tivesse publicado a Desafio Final dos Deuses eu sequer teria escrito, ficaria apenas na minha imaginação fértil. Também não preciso dizer mais nada que ele já não saiba... Nem se eu quisesse dizer tudo, ele me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo, shit!

Hikari, Arthur, Mayara, Arthemis, Yuri, Melo, Fin, Ramon, Zoe, Say, Michel, se eu colocar o nome de todas as pessoas que contribuíram com essa história eu poderia montar outra. Não fique magoado se seu nome não estiver ali, mais de mil não estão... E eu sou muito conhecido por minha memória terrível... Onde eu estava mesmo?

Obrigado aos plagiadores, graças a vocês Thanatos é conhecido além do e do Nyah. Graças a vocês pessoas que nunca entraram nesses dois magníficos sites passaram a frequentá-los. E muito obrigado a todos que denunciaram essas pessoas, sei que ainda tem muitos por ai, mas me alegra saber que se digitarem "A Lenda de Thanatos" no google poderão ver a verdadeira no primeiro e no segundo link.

É isso pessoal, agradeço a paciência de ouvirem minha encheção de saco e de lingüiça, mas eu não dormiria direito se não agradecesse a vocês e fizesse meu discurso XD. Espero vê-los novamente na continuação, que se Deus quiser vai sair, mas eu não garanto datas!

Phinderblast, O Escritor Enrolado


End file.
